


Незримое

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Awesome Peter, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Case Fic, Dark Allison, Darkness Around The Heart, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Ensemble Cast, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Sassy Peter, Scott Has Control Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles kisses first, Torture, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Новая угроза приходит в Бикон Хиллс. В опасности все обитатели со сверхъестественной силой. Истинный альфа и банши — редкая и ценная добыча, но Дерека и Стайлза легче поймать.





	1. 9 октября

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124860) by [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/pseuds/darkmagess). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Эта история происходит между 3А и 3Б, после «На том конце линии», но её можно читать отдельно.   
> Также подразумевается, что с Дереком случилось насилие из серии «Break me» [http://archiveofourown.org/series/60440], но эта серия отдельная и разговоров из неё между Дереком и Стайлзом не было.
> 
> От переводчика: огромное спасибо Mary 888 за кропотливую редакторскую работу!

**09 октября**

«Внимание, уважаемые покупатели! Пожалуйста, пройдите с покупками в кассовый зал, Сэйв Март закрывается через тридцать минут».

При звуке оповещения Дерек вскинул голову, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости. Никто даже не смотрел в его сторону. Он аккуратно поднёс упаковку со стейками поближе к носу и глубоко вдохнул. Пахло, как и положено — плотью и кровью, но с каким-то легким неприятным душком: не гнили, еще нет, скорее затхлости. Обнюхав другую упаковку, Дерек довольно кивнул и бросил отбивные в корзинку. Дальше по плану шел фруктово-овощной отдел. _Там_ с поиском приемлемых продуктов он провозится… Взглянул на часы: двадцать пять минут до закрытия. Что ж, посмотрим, до какого пункта из списка он успеет добраться.

В проходе между выпечкой и крупами что-то зацепило его восприятие, запустило сигнал тревоги, и он настороженно замер.

Вдоль полки с крупами шла женщина с тележкой — неисправное колесико волочилось по линолеуму. Сзади, у холодильников с мясом, парень бормотал себе под нос, что непременно нужно найти бекон. Застрявшая у сахара с мукой парочка надрывала список покупок, отмечая выполненные пункты. Дерек нахмурился, не понимая, что его так взбудоражило. Люди, обстановка – всё выглядело привычно и безобидно.

Так работало его восприятие: смешивало входящие сигналы, на выходе выдавая готовые образы-ощущения — более значимые, чем отдельные составляющие. Может быть, он показался женщине подозрительным и уловил отголосок её эмоций? Дерек постоял еще секунду и двинулся вперед, но смутная тревога усилилась. Складывалось впечатление… что за ним наблюдают.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на болгарских перцах — как всегда несвежих в Сэйв Марте — однако напряжение между лопаток не отпускало. Стараясь вести себя как можно естественнее, он прошелся между полок, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он был один. Глаза уверяли, что рядом никого нет. По загривку поползли мурашки, настойчиво намекая, что это не так. Дерек подавил желание выпустить когти.

Если зрение обманывает, можно задействовать…

Дерек сместил фокус внимания и, несмотря на учащенное дыхание, нарочито медленно покинул продуктовый отдел. _Прислушался_. Хорошо, что в магазине было почти пусто. Мир звуков послушно расслоился на множество потоков. Тон задавали кондиционеры, разобщенно гудя на заднем плане, как органные трубы. Вентиляторы споро рубили воздух лопастями и жужжали моторами. Покупатели переговаривались друг с другом. Засмеялся мужчина, кто-то бросил консервную банку в тележку, звеня металлом о металл.

Сердцебиения, еще сердцебиения.

Скрип сломанного колеса тележки по полу, больше похожий на писк – резиной о пластик. Легкий перезвон колокольчиков. На кассе вдруг пронзительно заверещал сканер. От резкого звука дернулось веко, но Дерек не позволил себе сбиться с шага. Работала, конечно же, одна-единственная касса – самая дальняя.

По дороге к ней он осматривал каждый проход между полками, но по нему лишь безразлично скользили взглядами.

Поймав краем глаза движение, он резко крутанулся, чтобы проверить за спиной. Пусто. Сердце заколотилось, Дерек сжал свободную руку в кулак в попытке справиться со свербящим зудом. Снова развернулся, чтобы продолжить путь, но тут по воздуху потек аромат лаванды. Легкий, едва ощутимый. Он тщательно оглядел магазин от стены до стены. Прислушался к сердцебиениям. Но в пределах десяти шагов никого не обнаружил. Никого, кто мог бы пахнуть лавандой.

Дерек сглотнул, еще сильней нахмурился и поспешил занять очередь, чтобы хоть так заглушить ощущение неправильности, от которого переворачивалось сердце. Уже когда кассир упаковал его покупки, его снова настиг этот запах — вянущих на солнце лепестков лаванды. Только теперь он был с примесью сладкой гнили и — Дерек инстинктивно принюхался — бараньего жира.

Глаза непроизвольно расширились, он торопливо вырвал чек из рук кассира и бросился прочь, чуть не позабыв пакет.

Этого не может быть.

_Не может быть_.

Дерек быстрым шагом вышел из магазина, тревожно оглядываясь через плечо. Снаружи он рассредоточил восприятие и принял оборонительную позу — против темноты или того, что в ней пряталось. Насколько он мог судить, его ничто не преследовало, но он и в магазине не смог определить источник беспокойства. Тем не менее инстинкты выли, дыбились и обнажали зубы. Дерек едва сдерживал шаг, чтобы не сорваться в бегство. Ведь если он _прав_ … Тело прошило страхом, и он, не прекращая идти в сторону Камаро, обернулся и тщательно осмотрел парковку. Пусто. Лишь покупатель, что стоял за ним в очереди, выкатывал тележку из дверей.

За спиной снова звякнули колокольчики, и он резко повернулся кругом – на сей раз с выпущенными когтями. Ничего. Звуки из ниоткуда. Запахи, которых не должно быть. Сердце застучало как бешеное, дыхание перехватило. Дерек оценил расстояние до машины и, чувствуя себя идиотом, стремглав помчался к ней.

Закинув пакеты на пассажирское сиденье, он хлопнул дверью и заблокировал все замки. Затем обернулся проверить заднее сиденье, даже ощупал его, чтобы убедиться, что там действительно ничего нет.

Наконец Дерек выдохнул через нос, так как губы были всё еще были плотно сжаты, и посвободнее устроился в кресле. Пульс до сих пор бился в кончиках пальцев, Дерек уставился в потолок и попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании. Бежали секунды, никто не нападал, не ломился внутрь, не бил стекла, и испуг постепенно отступал. 

Выезжая с парковки, Дерек выругался: сперва на страх, затем на себя — что поддался ему. Это просто невозможно. Да ради Бога, они же выдумка.

Он свернул на Девон, затем налево — в первый поворот после парка Гринвейл, ведущий к его новой квартире. Она была приятной переменой после лофта с тяжелыми воспоминаниями. На парковке он немного задержался, посидел в… ожидании. Потом встряхнулся, подхватил покупки и торопливо зашёл внутрь — ему до сих пор мерещилась холодная хватка пальцев на шее.

 

В прихожей он бросил пакеты на пол и запер дверь на замок. Помедлив, хмуро задвинул щеколду. А еще через секунду натянул и цепочку. Обвел взглядом стены, раздвижные окна, из-за которых собственно и выбрал это место, и быстро задернул занавески. Помогло. Чуть-чуть. Он вернулся в центр комнаты и окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. Настойчивый страх давил на него. Всё было спокойно. В квартире пахло новизной, свежей краской, чистящими средствами… и больше ничем.

Покараулив так с минуту, Дерек немного расслабился и решил разобрать покупки.

Ладно бы дело было только в лаванде. Духи какой-нибудь прохожей дамочки или запах свечек могло принести кондиционером в его сторону… Но колокольчики. _Колокольчики_. Дважды он слышал нестройный звон колокольчиков. Лаванда и колокольчики…

Дерек содрогнулся и подтолкнул кровать к стене гостиной. Когда за спиной стена, чувствуешь себя более защищенным. В любом случае, здесь некому требовать с него объяснений, значит, он может себе это позволить.

***

**10 октября 2011**

 

Он проснулся на рассвете такой же выдохшийся и опустошенный, каким засыпал. На утренней пробежке он буквально заставлял себя двигаться. Немного погодя туман усталости рассеялся, мышцы от усилий разогрелись, и приободрившийся Дерек смог сосредоточиться на дыхании и медитации. Приведя мысли в порядок, он через Гринвейл направился к дому и тут же сбился с ритма.

Волоски на шее встали дыбом, Дерек резко подобрался, сканируя ближайшее окружение, чем несколько пренебрегал все предыдущие мили. На него смотрела только женщина, бегущая навстречу по дорожке. Поравнявшись с ним, она слегка улыбнулась, оглядела его сверху донизу, но даже не замедлилась. Вскоре она скрылась из виду, но ощущение чужого внимания осталось. Тело взвыло: « _Открытое место, охота, прячься_!»

_Шорох_. Колокольчики.

Без единой мысли в голове — животная часть, взяв над ним верх, лишила его способности думать — он рванул вперед, подгоняемый ужасом. Рванул на пределе своей нечеловеческой скорости, быстрее, чем колотилось сердце. Лестницу в подъезде он преодолел одним рывком, не в силах дожидаться лифта, и запер дверь, как только оказался в квартире.

Навалился на неё всем весом, задыхаясь больше от страха, чем от бега. Через секунду с досадой ударил кулаком по двери, подумав, а не спятил ли он часом? Может, ему вообще не стоило возвращаться? Может, в Бикон Хиллсе просто слишком много горя и болезненных воспоминаний. А лаванда и колокольчики ему почудились.

Они не могут быть настоящими. Не могут быть здесь.

Хотя вообще-то могут. Стайлз, Скотт и Эллисон оживили Неметон — он воззвал к сверхъестественному, ничего удивительного, что тьма ответила — это в ее природе.

Если он, конечно, не сходит с ума…

Дерек с силой провел ладонью по лицу и вздохнул.

***

« _Барри Фейрбразер умер, — выдохнула Рут Прайс._

 _Она почти бежала по стылой садовой дорожке_ …»*(1)

_Шорох_.

Дерек резко оторвался от книги и уставился на задернутые еще вчера шторы.

_Шорох._

_Шорох._

Вдалеке еле слышный перезвон колокольчиков. Он развернулся лицом к центральному входу, отслеживая приближающиеся звуки. Сердце ускоряло свой бег с каждым новым шорохом.

Когда оно вошло в здание, Дерек отбросил книгу и вскочил, перетекая в устойчивую оборонительную стойку в середине квартиры. На какое-то время звуки стихли. А затем возобновились – все ближе и ближе, в ритме шагов. Он напрягся и выпустил когти в ожидании. Нечто шло прямо по коридору. Если повезет, они не поймут, где…

Дерек нахмурился. За бряцаньем колокольчиков он услышал другой звук, более знакомый — сердцебиение. Вдохнул, нюхая воздух.

_Черт_.

Стайлз. В том же коридоре.

_Черт, черт._

_Шорох_.

Наверное, оно шло за ним. Что он вообще _здесь_ …

Когда колокольчики и сердцебиение остановились прямо за порогом, Дерек метнулся вперед, слитным движением отпер все замки, распахнул дверь, схватил Стайлза за подвернувшуюся под руку одежду и затащил внутрь. Запер дверь на все замки и навалился сверху.

— Ты в порядке? — прошипел через плечо.

Стайлз обалдело посмотрел на него и бросился подбирать принесенную с собой коробку.

— Имеешь в виду, помимо синяка, который у меня появится? — он с негодованием указал глазами на свою руку.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Дерек поднял ладонь, призывая к тишине, и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в исходящие из коридора звуки.

— Да что с тобой такое? — стрельнул в него раздраженным взглядом Стайлз и поставил коробку на кухонную стойку.

В коробке что-то звякнуло. Дерек тут же обернулся на звон и хмуро спросил:

— Что внутри?

Стайлз в замешательстве перевел взгляд с коробки на Дерека.

— Ну… если ты не заметил, скоро Хеллоуин, — медленно начал Стайлз, осторожно залез рукой в коробку и, не спуская глаз с Дерека, достал черно-оранжевую связку колокольчиков. — Я подумал, что ты вряд ли стал украшать, потому что, ну… — он обвел свободной рукой белоснежные и весьма пустынные «апартаменты».

Дерек резко выдохнул через нос и перестал придавливать дверь своим весом. Напряжение и страх постепенно вытекали из него. _Связка колокольчиков_.

Стайлз отложил связку и достал еще несколько вещей.

— Еще я принес тебе это, — он показал плакаты с летучей мышью, Франкенштейном, тыквой и Дракулой. — Я нашел их на чердаке, это настоящая классика, еще чашки, тарелки, вилки, ложки…

— У меня есть чашки, — перебил его Дерек, — и тарелки.

Но Стайлз его проигнорировал, гордо выкладывая посуду на столешницу.

— И, — он поднял со дна коробки маленький кактус в горшочке и торжественно водрузил его рядом с прочим барахлом.

Дерек красноречиво вскинул бровь.

— От Айзека, — пояснил тот. — Думаю, это своего рода послание. Не уверен. Не хотел спрашивать.

Осмотрев еще раз всю коллекцию, Дерек внезапно развеселился.

— Ты пришел сюда… украшать. К Хэллоуину.

— Алё? — замахал руками Стайлз. — Да. Я же только что сказал, нет? Ну, то есть, разве это не лучшее для тебя время года? Можешь творить все, что вздумается. Перекидываться в волка на людях. Никто не обратит внимания! Разве это не твой любимый праздник?

— Раньше был, — переживать нахлынувшие воспоминания не хотелось, так что он задвинул их поглубже и сосредоточился на настоящем моменте — на Стайлзе, который стоял между кухней и гостиной и бросал на него полные подозрения взгляды. Дерек вздохнул и улыбнулся уголком рта: — Что?

— Ничего, — Стайлз повернулся и осмотрел квартиру. — А еще я хотел увидеть, как ты теперь живешь, — он обвел всё вокруг нарочито медленным взором, кивнул и, снова развернувшись к Дереку, ткнул большим пальцем через плечо. — У тебя кровать в гостиной.

— Я знаю.

Стайлз вопросительно поднял брови, и Дерек вздохнул.

— Если я поставлю её в спальню, в гостиной будет пусто, — предложил он полуправду, надеясь, что Стайлз отстанет. Входную дверь Дерек предпочитал держать в поле зрения, иначе у него по спине будто пауки бегали, тем более после двух бессонных ночей.

— Или ты мог бы купить кресло.

— Ты сюда за этим пришел?

Стайлз дерзко задрал подбородок.

— Да. Вот только после того как ты швырнул меня, как котёнка, — он взмахом указал на дверь и скрестил на груди руки, — мне кажется, что что-то тут происходит. Итак… не хочешь рассказать, в чем дело?

Дерек зажал переносицу пальцами, собираясь с мыслями, — выставлять себя совсем уж идиотом не хотелось. Он уперся ладонями в столешницу у раковины.

Стайлз переместился на другую сторону кухонной стойки и уселся на барный стул.

Дерек чувствовал на себе его заинтересованный взгляд, но вместо ожидаемого гнева или недовольства тот лучился беспокойством.

— Я думаю… — начал Дерек, — думаю, в городе появилось нечто новое. Что-то… Я даже не знал, что они в самом деле существуют.

— Что случилось?

Дерек взглянул на него.

— За мной шли. Дважды. Я не смог их увидеть, но… — он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — Но почувствовал. Как чувствуешь, что не один в комнате.

— Ты сказал, что не видел их… Может, слышал? Чувствовал запах? — Стайлз наклонился ближе.

Дерек кивнул.

— Да… Именно. В супермаркете прошлым вечером и в парке сегодня утром. Запах лаванды и… — покосился на связку, — звон колокольчиков.

Стайлз беззвучно повторил за ним «лаванда» и «колокольчики», потом нахмурился и тряхнул головой.

— И… что это значит?

У Дерека вырвался ироничный смешок, он выпрямился.

— Это значит…— его щеки обдало жаром румянца. — Значит гекалои.

Стайлз прищурился, распахнул рот и в итоге переспросил:

— Гека-что?

Дерек помотал головой и, отвернувшись, сделал несколько шагов к двери, чувствуя, как все сильнее разгорается его лицо. Глупо. Так глупо.

— Это детский стишок. Они нереальны… как бука или бабай, — он повернулся к Стайлзу. — Мама нас так пугала, чтобы мы ложились спать или убирались в комнатах. Делай, что говорю, а то гекалои тебя заберут.

— И ты думал, что их не существует.

— С чего бы сказочным персонажам существовать? — вскинул руки Дерек.

Стайлз указал на него обеими руками.

— Оборотни существуют!

Дерек раздраженно поглядел на него. 

— А зубной феи нет! Так что, нет, я не думал, что они существуют… до прошлого вечера.

Взгляд Стайлза упал на связку колокольчиков, которую он сам принес к Хэллоуину. В округлившихся глазах забрезжило понимание.

— Ты думал, в коридоре со мной был один из них, — тихо сказал он.

Дерек дернул плечом и уставился в пол. Сердце Стайлза зачастило, подняв глаза, Дерек заметил, как на его лице мелькнуло… обожание – вот верное слово. И сразу же пропало. Стайлз задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по тыльной стороне руки.

— А в стишках говорилось, чего они хотят? Я имею в виду, зачем им тебя забирать?

_Да_. Желудок Дерека провалился вниз, и его накрыло той же волной страха, что заставила его придвинуть кровать к стене ради липовой безопасности.

Заскрипел отодвигаемый барный стул.

— Дерек? — мягко спросил Стайлз, подходя ближе.

Оказывается, Дерек уже успел прижаться спиной к противоположной стене, хотя не помнил, как двигался. Оторвавшись от созерцания пола, он посмотрел в обеспокоенные глаза Стайлза.

— Меня, — прозвучало так отстраненно, словно это слово было ему незнакомо.

Стайлз остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки и нахмурился.

— Я не понимаю.

Внутренности Дерека окатило кислотой, когда он попытался облечь мысли в слова. Это оказалось еще сложнее, чем он думал.

— Нас. Стайлз, они зберачи. 

Стайлз непонимающе повторил слово и сощурился.

— Собиратели, — пояснил Дерек. — Некоторые зберачи собирают магию или кровь, или души, — Дерек впился когтями в стену за спиной. — Но гекалои собирают _нас_. Наши… тела.

— Для чего? — Стайлз скрестил руки и поежился.

Дерек опустил взгляд, собираясь с ответом.

— Знаешь традиционную китайскую медицину?

Пульс Стайлза снова скакнул вверх, с лица спало привычное выражение.

— Да, — настороженно ответил он.

Дерек бросил на него взгляд.

— И ты знаешь, что некоторые ингредиенты… весьма необычны.

— О боже.

— Рог носорога…

— _О боже_. Ты…?

Дерек молчал, поглощенный разрастающейся внутри пустотой.

— Ты говоришь, — продолжил Стайлз звенящим от недоверия и ужаса голосом, — что эти твари хотят разобрать тебя… на органы?

Дерек кивнул, наблюдая за ним. Стайлз резко втянул в себя воздух, в смятении крутанулся на месте, вцепляясь руками в волосы.

— О боже. Надо сказать Скотту.

Пару секунд он неподвижно таращился на Дерека, а потом полез за телефоном.

— Стайлз, я даже не уверен, что…— запротестовал Дерек, но Стайлз пригвоздил его острым взглядом.

— За тобой следили?

— Да, — без запинки.

— Тогда _я_ уверен, — он положил телефон на стойку и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Привет, Стайлз! — секундой позже прозвучал голос Скотта.

— Привет, Скотт. Ты на громкой связи.

Стайлз выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека, подзывая поближе.

— Привет, Скотт, — нерешительно вступил в беседу Дерек, он так и не разобрался толком, в каких они друг с другом отношениях.

— Дерек, — ответ прозвучал довольно дружелюбно.

— Слушай, Скотти, — сказал Стайлз. — Похоже, у нас проблема.

Скотт шикнул на кого-то со своей стороны и добавил в голос серьезности:

— Что за проблема?

Стайлз и Дерек обменялись взглядами.

— Оборотническая? Кто-то шёл за Дереком прошлым вечером.

— И сегодня, — добавил Дерек.

— Кто-то — это кто? — уточнил Скотт.

Дерек обреченно вздохнул — он всё еще не привык к мысли, что детская страшилка оказалась реальной.

— Их называют гекалои. И они… опасны, Скотт. Хуже охотников.

Даже по телефону можно было услышать, как нахмурился Скотт:

— Как это хуже охотников? Что им надо?

— Органы, — ответил Стайлз.

— Прости, что?

— Ор-га-ны, — четче выговорил Стайлз. — Например, глаз тритона, печень оборотня. Части тела. Твои, Дерека… — он запнулся и вскинул взгляд на Дерека. — Лидии? — вышло пискляво. 

Дерек только шевельнул бровями, но Стайлзу этого хватило, чтобы понять, что к чему.

— Даже Лидии. Судя по всему, — он поймал взгляд Дерека, и тот наклонился поближе к телефону. 

— Скотт, будь осторожен. Обращай внимание на запах лаванды и звон колокольчиков… ну, бубенчиков. Я никого _не видел_. Но помнишь, что я говорил тебе про доверие своим инстинктам? Я _чувствовал_ , что за мной следят. Чувствовал, что за мной шли.

— Ладно, — сказал Скотт. — Что еще?

— Что _еще_?! — сорвался Стайлз. — Что значит, что еще? Психи-убийцы охотятся за тобой! Что еще тебе надо?

Скотт вздохнул, на заднем плане послышался голос Эллисон, спрашивающей, что случилось. Прозвучал приглушенный ответ Скотта, и тот вернулся к разговору:

— Ну, то есть, что нам делать? Как нам их остановить?

Стайлз с надеждой вскинул глаза на Дерека, но тот пожал плечами:

— Откуда мне знать! До вчерашнего вечера я думал, что их _не существует_.

— Что? — донесся голос Скотта, но Стайлз его перебил.

— Ну… может, в детском стишке найдется что-то полезное?

Дерек задумчиво вперился глазами в потолок, прогоняя в голове песенку, которую не слышал лет двадцать.

— Что?

— Думаю… они могут выглядеть как кто угодно, — вина тяжело легла на грудь.

Стайлз распахнул глаза.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что они похожи на обычных людей или что они могут принять вид другого человека?

Дерек нахмурился еще больше и потёр лицо рукой.

— Я имею в виду маскировочные чары. Они могут принять вид любого человека когда угодно и где угодно.

Из Стайлза будто выпустили воздух.

— Конечно же, они могут, — он яростно вплеснул руками.

Скотт что-то забормотал, но прозвучало приглушенно и наверняка предназначалось только для Эллисон. Затем он сказал:

— Ну ладно, если они на нас охотятся, нам надо держаться вместе. Вместе безопаснее. Никто никуда не ходит поодиночке.

— Погоди, что? — вклинился Стайлз.

— Я дам знать остальным, — договорил Скотт, будто не услышав.

Звонок прервался, и Стайлз вытаращился на Дерека, раскрыв рот. Дерек вздохнул в ответ и закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз, выпрямляясь и забирая телефон со столешницы. — Похоже, ты идешь к нам на ужин.

Когда Стайлз направился к двери, Дерек послал ему недоуменный взгляд. Стайлз, заметив, что Дерек не сдвинулся с места, бросил:

— Что?

— Я иду? — брови Дерека взлетели еще выше.

В ответ Стайлз помахал ему телефоном.

— Ты слышал Скотта. Мне надо покормить папу ужином, а одного я тебя здесь не оставлю. Так что…

Что-то теплое разлилось в груди Дерека, но он постарался скрыть это за угрюмым недовольством. Затем пробежался взглядом по пустой квартире, остановившись, в конце концов, на Стайлзе, как-то неубедительно нахмурился и подхватил куртку.

— Я на своей машине.

— Как угодно, чувак, — закатил глаза Стайлз.

 

Стоя плечом к плечу, они дожидались лифта.

— Куда мы едем?

— В «Венди»

— Я не буду это есть, — сердито посмотрел на него Дерек.

— Ладно? «Бургер 2»? — удивлённо сдвинул брови Стайлз.

Фу. 

— Нет, Стайлз.

И Стайлзу еще хватило наглости возмущенно спросить:

— Тогда… что ты хочешь?

— Еду. Нормальную еду.

— В «Венди» нормальная еда.

— Фастфуд — это не еда. — Дерек повысил голос. — Это пищевые добавки плюс химикаты, и вкус соответствующий.

— Погоди, — Стайлз выставил перед ним ладонь, игнорируя открывшиеся двери лифта. — Ты можешь _по вкусу_ определить консерванты?

— Да! — очевидно же.

Стайлз застыл как громом пораженный.

— Л-ладно, — запинаясь, проговорил он. — Но… Тогда куда ты хочешь поехать?

— В магазин? — выгнул бровь Дерек.

— Ха-ха, — только это была не шутка, и Стайлз быстро растерял свой сарказм. — О, ты… Ладно, но мой отец не готовит. А я умею только блинчики печь.

Дерек вспомнил про лифт и ткнул кнопку «вниз». Скрестил руки на груди, им пришлось ждать — снова — и вздохнул.

— Я приготовлю, — негромко сказал он.

— Ты, — Стайлз расплылся в ликующей усмешке. Динькнули, открываясь, двери лифта.

— Да, я, — Дерек смерил его взглядом и указал: — Заходи.

Стайлз покачался на пятках.

— Хочу это видеть.

— ЗАХОДИ.

***

Скотт повесил трубку и мрачно повернулся к Эллисон.

— Что такое? — спросила она, наклоняясь к стаканчику какао, что держала в руках.

Её голос, похоже, вызвал Айзека из дебрей отдела с выпечкой, и уже через мгновенье он стоял рядом с ней с тыквой в руках.

Радость в его глазах погасла при виде встревоженного лица Скотта.

— Стайлз и Дерек, — ответил Скотт. — Говорят, Дерека преследуют.

— Кто? — все трое сгрудились потеснее и, отошли к лотку с карамельными яблоками — важнейшему атрибуту любой более-менее приличной осенней ярмарки. Эллисон плотнее закуталась в пальто, защищаясь от октябрьского холода.

Скотт подождал, пока пройдут люди, и зашептал:

— Думаю, это больше «что», — на нем скрестились два вопросительных взгляда. — Он назвал их гекалои. Сказал, что хуже охотников.

Айзек нахмурился и придвинулся к Эллисон, словно извиняясь за Дерека.

— Он сказал, — продолжил Скотт, — что они охотятся на таких, как мы, ради… органов.

— Органов? — брови Эллисон сдвинулись. — Для чего им органы?

— Не знаю, — картинно пожал плечами Скотт. — Они не сказали. Но меня устраивает, где сейчас моя печень, — он прижал руку к животу.

— Так… это другой тип охотников на оборотней? — спросил Айзек. Он обнял тыкву и уставился на Скотта.

— Не думаю, что только на оборотней. Стайлз сказал…

— Лидия, — прервала его Эллисон, вмиг посерьезнев. 

Скотт пролистал контакты в телефоне, кивнул.

— Я позвоню Айдену и Итану. Пока не узнаем больше, никто не должен ходить поодиночке, — он взглянул на Айзека. — Дерек сказал, надо обращать внимание на запах лаванды и звон колокольчиков. Так мы их опознаем.

Из них двоих Айзек больше преуспел в слежке. А обоняние у него было даже лучше, чем у Дерека. В драке, может, от него и не было пользы, но в качестве гончей он был непревзойден.

Айзек кивнул, но тревожно почесал висок.

— Да… Хорошо.

Эллисон толкнула его локтем, требуя объяснений. Он смущенно наклонил голову в ответ, кудри упали на глаза.

— Я… я не знаю, как пахнет лаванда, — пробормотал он.

Эллисон рассмеялась, но не зло, а с улыбкой в уголках глаз.

— В магазине есть отдел со свечами, — предложила она.

Айзек и Скотт одновременно ахнули, палец Скотта завис над телефоном.

— О боже, нет, — Айзек.

— Пожалуйста… — Скотт состроил умоляющие глазки.

Она уставилась на них обоих.

— Что…

— Мы… может, мы подождем в машине? — предложил Айзек, глазами ища поддержки у Скотта.

Эллисон посмотрела на них, как на сумасшедших, потом выдохнула:

— Ладно. Ждите в машине.

Пробормотала «непутёвые», подула в стаканчик с горячим шоколадом и сделала глоток.

Скотт набрал Айдена, но наткнулся на голосовую почту. Странно. Близнецы хоть и были сами альфами, но в данный момент входили в _его_ стаю, и вполне добровольно. Обещали соблюдать его правила. И обычно отвечали на звонки. По плечам пробежал холодок тревоги, и Скотт помрачнел.

***

Входная дверь дрогнула, открываясь, и шериф Стилински вскочил на ноги.

— Наконец-то. Куда ты пропал…

Он осекся, увидев на пороге собственного дома Дерека Хейла, нагруженного бумажными пакетами из магазина.

Из-за него выскользнул Стайлз и робко улыбнулся отцу.

— Привет, пап!

— Стайлз, — сказал Джон озадаченно-покорным тоном, явно оточенным годами практики.

Он прошел на кухню и стал наблюдать, как они разгружаются.

Оглядев Дерека с головы до ног, он переключился на Стайлза.

— Сынок, мне стоит волноваться из-за Дерека на моей кухне?

— Пап, он же _здесь_ , — возмущенно повернулся к нему Стайлз.

Дерек стиснул зубы, но продолжил разбирать продукты.

— Это я вижу. Но — без обид — от него хороших новостей не жди.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть, и он уставился на отца с оскорбленным видом. Дерек замер в ожидании…

— Да… — Стайлз помрачнел, как грозовая туча. — Да, я тоже хорошими новостями обычно не балую, — он схватил пакет с пола и зло швырнул лук на столешницу.

Джон вздохнул, потирая затылок.

— Извини, я…

— Сейчас нам нужно держаться вместе, ладно? — без выражения сказал Стайлз.

Джон оперся бедром о столешницу и внимательно оглядел их обоих.

— Значит, это связано с оборотнями.

— Хорошо, это связано с оборотнями, — раздраженно буркнул Стайлз.

— Не всё сверхъестественное связано с оборотнями, — пробормотал Дерек.

— Ты не помогаешь! — зыркнул на него Стайлз.

Сдержавшись с видимым усилием, Джон окинул взглядом образовавшуюся на кухне гору продуктов.

— Так что… без бургеров?

Стайлз заметно расслабился.

— Прости. Дерек не ест фастфуд, поэтому…

Шериф кивнул, как будто этой причины ему хватило с лихвой.

— Понял. Значит… _ты_ будешь готовить?

— Что!? — воскликнул Стайлз и засмеялся. — Не-е-ет. Нет-нет-нет. _Он_ будет готовить, — Стайлз ткнул большим пальцем в сторону Дерека, весело сверкнув глазами.

В ответ Дерек одарил их долгим молчаливым взглядом.

— Нужна… моя помощь? — поморщился Джон.

— Нет, — выпалили Стайлз и Дерек в унисон, и шериф вздохнул с облегчением.

— Отлично. Тогда я… — он указал на холодильник, а потом на гостиную. Дерек молча открыл холодильник, достал бутылку пива и вручил ее шерифу. Тот тут же ретировался смотреть телевизор.

После его ухода Дерек принялся расставлять посуду и ингредиенты. По словам Стайлза, у них _ничего_ не было, поэтому они купили всё – от муки до соли. Изучив шкафчики в поисках кастрюль и мисок, он нашел разделочные доски под давно забытыми формочками для кексов.

— Можно я помогу? — как-то нерешительно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел через плечо и кинул ему луковицу.

— Ты серьезно? Я же зальюсь слезами.

Дерек пожал плечами – сложный танец мускулов ради одного маленького движения.

— Ты сам спросил.

Выдох Стайлза был долгим – пока воздух в легких не закончился:

— Ненавижу тебя.

 

Стайлз поставил на стол три тарелки с тем, что Дерек незатейливо обозвал «курицей с песто», затем принес тарелочки с тушеной цветной капустой. Джон, похоже, был искренне впечатлен, по пути на кухню он отсалютовал Дереку пустой пивной бутылкой.

— Дерек? Что-нибудь выпьешь?

Дерек моргнул.

— Конечно, — бутылка появилась рядом с ним через мгновенье.

— Я думал, вы, ребята, не можете напиться, — нахмурился Стайлз.

Дерек выгнул бровь и сорвал с бутылки крышку изящным движением когтя.

— Можем, просто выпивки потребуется гораздо больше.

— Тогда зачем заморачиваться? Пиво противное, чувак.

Дерек, не сводя со Стайлза глаз, сделал демонстративный глоток – интересно же, какую тот скривит рожицу.

 

Когда Джон сел за стол, повисло странное молчание. Оба Стилински безмолвно изучали свои тарелки, а Дерек наблюдал за ними. Может, у них принято благодарить бога перед едой? Может, надо…

Стайлз схватил вилку и принялся за еду, кромсая курицу на кусочки и налегая на артишоки и шампиньоны, зеленоватые от соуса. Дерек вдруг обнаружил, что не может оторвать от него глаз, точнее, от смыкающихся вокруг вилки губ и сбежавшей капельки соуса. Он ждал, волнение скручивалось в нем тугим комком, пока Стайлз наконец тихонько не простонал:

— М-м-м, — он пожевал еще немного, — господи боже, — проглотил. — Чувак, это _офигенно_. Кто бы мог подумать, что _ты_ …

Теплая гордость, что поначалу охватила его, погасла, и Дерек нахмурился в тарелку.

Очевидно, по его лицу всё стало понятно, потому что Стайлз оборвал себя на полуслове и начал по новой:

— Погоди, это вообще-то комплимент. Типа я сражен наповал.

Дерек настороженно глянул на него.

Шериф тоже наконец рискнул отправить в рот первый кусок, и его глаза медленно расширились.

— Ого, — сказал он восхищенно. 

— Видишь? — указал на него Стайлз.

Плечи Дерека расслабились, и он позволил себе легкую улыбку. 

— Спасибо.

— Как ты научился так готовить?

Он пожал одним плечом.

— У Лоры даже вода подгорала, так что у меня не было выбора, — он взял своё пиво, изучил этикетку, затем сделал длинный глоток, прикрывая глаза.

Стайлз печально ему улыбнулся, и какое-то время было слышно только одобрительное мычание Джона и скрип вилки Стайлза.

Поставив бутылку на стол, Дерек еще немного понаблюдал за ними, убеждаясь, что им действительно нравится, после чего и сам взялся за еду. Когда в следующий раз он взглянул на Стайлза, тот хитро ухмылялся. Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Это твоё коронное блюдо, да?

Жар неожиданно бросился Дереку в лицо, и он опустил взгляд в тарелку.

— О боже, ну точно! Ты хотел нас впечатлить!

— _Стайлз_ , — вмешался шериф. — Притворись, что умеешь себя вести. Пожалуйста. Ради меня.

— Но, — Стайлз махнул в сторону Дерека. — Я… — в итоге пробормотал он тихо и пристыженно, — я думал, это мило. Я не хотел…

Взгляд Дерека метнулся к нему, так как, несмотря на внешнее смущение, пульс у него остался ровным.

Джон медленно и серьезно положил нож и вилку на тарелку.

— Лучший ужин с тех пор, как… — голос стал тише, и Дерек поднял на него глаза. — С тех пор, — решительно закончил он.

Чувство, что наполнило Дерека, было гораздо ценнее гордости.

— Спасибо, — негромко ответил он.

— Нет, сынок, спасибо тебе, — сказал шериф, вставая. Проходя мимо, он коснулся плеча Дерека. — Стайлз, посуда.

Стайлз сорвался с места, убирая со стола. Джон вернулся с двумя стаканами и бутылкой виски. Разлил пару порций, один из стаканов подвинул Дереку и подождал Стайлза.

— Итак… что вы, парни, расскажете мне из того, что не собирались рассказывать? — он лукаво взглянул на них обоих и глотнул виски, предоставляя им слово.

Дерек словил неожиданную волну страха от Стайлза и невольно скосил на него взгляд – с тревогой и любопытством. Они ведь уже сказали, что это «дела оборотней», чего еще бояться?

— Ты о нашем м-м-м… решении держаться вместе, — Стайлз снова уселся на своё место.

— А есть что-то еще? — прищурился шериф.

Чудо, что Стайлзу сходило с рук столько вранья, правда.

— Не! Не-а… ну… — Стайлз выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек поспешил скрыть раздражение, запив его глотком виски, приятно прокатившимся по горлу, и лишь затем ответил.

На этот раз он рассказал всё. Как всё началось в магазине, что он почувствовал, о чём думал. И как убегал на парковке, хоть и стыдно было признаваться.

Шериф Стилински выслушал его, не перебивая, но кивнул с изрядной долей скепсиса, покачивая стакан в руке.

— Так ты считаешь, они существуют. Эти… гекалои.

— Теперь да, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— И, полагаю, у вас есть какой-то план?

— Не то чтобы план, — вклинился Стайлз, разводя руками. — Скорее, план составить план. Но до тех пор… — он со значением посмотрел на Дерека.

— Дерек остается, — закончил Джон.

— Похоже на то, — пробормотал Дерек.

— На _диване_ , — шериф пристально посмотрел в глаза сначала одному, потом другому, и у Стайлза отвалилась челюсть. Дерек успел скрыть удивление и теперь исподволь следил за розовеющей шеей Стайлза.

— Пап, боже, мне за тебя неловко, — Стайлз вскочил и, избегая дальнейшей реакции отца, направился в кухню. — Я пошёл варить кофе. Дерек, ты пьешь кофе?

— _Конечно_ , — ответил тот и тоже встал. — Ты можешь выпить на ужин кофе и потом всё равно уснуть?

— Могу! Это бонус от СДВГ, кофе помогает учиться.

Стайлз включил чайник, достал кофеварку-пресс из шкафчика у плиты, мерную ложку из ящика у другой стены и молотый кофе с верхней полки.

Дерек наблюдал за ним — хитросплетение энергии, длинных рук и целеустремленности. Стайлз поймал его за рассматриванием.

— Французский пресс быстрее, — поведал он, отмеряя ровно двенадцать ложек кофе. — Ну и просто лучше, знаешь?

Он снял крышку с кофейника, положил её на стол, затем, обернувшись, перебросил Дереку горсть пакетиков с сахаром. Дерек поймал их в сложенные горстью ладони, но тут же перехватил поудобнее, так как Стайлз всучил ему еще коробку со сливками. Он подождал, не нагрузят ли его еще чем-нибудь, и Стайлз, заметив его заминку, сказал:

— Можешь садиться. Будет готово через минуту.

Ему захотелось огрызнуться, но, не придумав ничего путного, он вернулся к обеденному столу и выгрузил сахар на середину.

— Пап, ты будешь? — позвал Стайлз.

— Нет. Предпочитаю ночью спать, спасибо, — усмехнулся шериф Стилински.

Объявился Стайлз — в каждой руке по кружке, изо рта свисают шоколадные батончики.

Поставив кружки на стол, он кинул один из батончиков отцу, а второй протянул Дереку.

— Десерт?

Секунду Дерек размышлял, не перечислить ли по пунктам, почему Твинкиз не является «едой», но передумал, вместо этого состроив такое лицо, что Стайлз отдернул руку и извинился.

— Что ты там говорил насчет уроков? — спросил Джон.

Стайлз плюхнулся на стул и размешал кофе. 

— Да. Уроки. Я их делаю.

— Ты _должен_ их делать.

— У меня хорошие оценки! Лучше, чем у Скотта! — возмутился до глубины души Стайлз.

— Просто скажи, что закончишь школу. Я понимаю, что год выдался тяжелым, но пообещай мне хотя бы это, — невозмутимо продолжил шериф.

Стайлз обмяк и уставился в кружку с кофе.

— Твоя вера в меня поражает.

— Я серьезно.

— Да, пап, хорошо, я окончу школу.

Шериф кивнул со смесью облегчения и смирения.

Стайлз закатил глаза, попробовал кофе и встал с кружкой в руке.

— Мне надо кое-что доделать, — сказал он Дереку, махнув рукой в сторону своей комнаты.

Судя по ждущему его реакции Стайлзу, это было приглашение, поэтому Дерек подхватил свою кружку и пошел следом. На середине лестницы его тихо окликнул шериф.

— Береги его.

Дерек замер и оглянулся через плечо, хотя стол уже скрылся из вида. От этих слов у него так сковало горло, что ответный шепот, кроме него самого, никто не услышал: 

— Я стараюсь.


	2. Глава 2

Стайлз оглянулся через плечо: Дерек, помедлив, зашел вслед за ним в комнату.

— Мне _правда_ нужно делать уроки. Так что…

— Так делай.

— Хорошо, — ответил он и кивнул сам себе: — Хорошо.

Пока Стайлз открывал учебник и устраивался за компьютером, Дерек искал на книжной полке что-нибудь почитать — на сей раз не столь научное. В результате он выудил книгу с интригующим названием «Мелузина». Заголовок был написан замысловатым элегантным шрифтом, судя по всему, что-то иностранное, но перевода он не знал: загадка. После секундного колебания он сел на неудобный стул, хотя мог бы растянуться на кровати. Интуиция не подвела: на кровать быстро перетек караван открытых папок и тетрадей Стайлза.

Он всё время _двигался_ , не мог не заметить Дерек.

Выразительные жесты, порывистость, неуемная энергия и раньше привлекали его внимание, но ему еще не выдавалось возможности понаблюдать за Стайлзом в спокойной обстановке, без надвигающейся опасности и постоянной смертельной угрозы.

Стайлз то листал учебники, попутно что-то в них выделяя, то громоздил их друг на дружку и, отворачиваясь, терзал клавиатуру. Читая, он мог прокатиться прямо в кресле до кровати, схватить папку, черкнуть там пару строк, затем бросить её и схватиться за другую, чтобы через десять минут вернуться к первой.

Он всегда что-то покусывал: обычно ручку, иногда пальцы — лишь бы чем-то занять рот. В груди непрошено всколыхнулось сердце — губы Стайлза вдруг перестали двигаться. Дерека хлестнуло паникой, он вскинул глаза, уверенный, что спалился. Но Стайлз крутанулся в кресле что-то напечатать, Дерек опустил взгляд и снова попытался вчитаться.

В какой-то миг Стайлз поднял глаза от лежащего на коленях учебника и, замерев, уставился в окно — идеальная статуя, только моргающая. Абсолютная статичность отвлекла Дерека от книги. Он с любопытством подался вперед, желая выяснить, что так заворожило Стайлза, но, не приметив ничего особенного, снова откинулся на спинку стула и погрузился в созерцание столь редкого явления, как неподвижный Стайлз.

Тот долго не двигался. Дерек обеспокоенно нахмурился.

— Стайлз? — глухо окликнул он. 

Стайлз дернулся и повернулся к нему, заторможено отрывая взгляд от окна. 

— М-м?

Дерек оглядел его, вслушиваясь в ритм сердца.

— Ты в порядке?

Вопрос, кажется, смог привлечь его внимание.

— Что? Да. Ничего.

 _Ложь_. 

Дерек поднял бровь, но когда Стайлз отвернулся, решил не давить на него. Они почти не разговаривали с тех пор, как он вернулся из Коста-Рики. Дерек привез ему резную маску в качестве сувенира, как и обещал. Осмотревшись, Дерек нашел её на стене, над изголовьем кровати. Они тогда немного поговорили о кошмарах, но если Стайлзу с тех пор и снилось что-то новое, ему он по этому поводу не звонил и не писал. Однако ложь Стайлза навела Дерека на мысль, что кошмары не прошли. Тихая просьба шерифа казалась теперь не такой уж необоснованной. Осмотрел Стайлза внимательнее — может, он что-то упустил? — заново прокрутил в голове всё, что случилось с тех пор, как Стайлз объявился у него в квартире — его жесты, вздохи, цвет кожи.

Стайлз вдруг резко обернулся в кресле.

— Что?

— Что «что»?

— Ты хочешь меня убить или поцеловать? — он раздраженно взмахнул руками.

 _Что_ он?..

Сбитый с толку Дерек попытался сформулировать ответ, но Стайлз еще не закончил: 

— Потому что я чувствую, как ты пялишься на меня, поэтому реши уже или… О, Боже!

Стайлз побледнел, увидев, что за книгу держит Дерек. Он вскочил и буквально вырвал её из рук Дерека, тот аж покачнулся.

— Эй! — рыкнул на него Дерек, но Стайлза уже несколько месяцев было этим не пронять.

— Нельзя… нет, — раскрасневшись, он торопливо запихал книгу обратно на полку.

Дерек сложил руки на груди и возмущенно посмотрел на него.

— Я не могу читать твои книги?

— Не _эту_.

— Что не так с этой книгой?

— Я… — Стайлз снова плюхнулся в свое кресло и покраснел еще больше. — Я думаю, она тебе не понравится, — тихо закончил он.

С каких это пор Стайлз стал экспертом в _этой_ области?

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— А был вопрос? — удивился Дерек.

— Ты на меня пялился.

— Я не пялился, — и отвёл глаза.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Ага, конечно. И я _в порядке_ , кстати, — взял учебник по физике и стал показушно выделять текст.

— А если б не был, сказал бы мне?

Стайлз агрессивно перелистнул страницу.

Дерек раздраженно встал и шагнул к окну, вглядываясь в темноту. Глубоко, медленно вдохнул, проверяя воздух на еле заметные нотки лаванды, но обнаружил только запах Стайлза, кофе и чернил.

Закрались сомнения. Может быть, все его ощущения имеют логичное объяснение? Может, у него разыгралось воображение. Может, не стоило верить детским стишкам?

Слишком поздно отыгрывать всё назад. Скотт наверняка уже всех обзвонил, и если всё обернется пустым пшиком, сомнения на этой стадии только хуже заклеймят его дураком.

Стайлз застучал карандашом по тетради, и Дерек перевел слух за пределы комнаты, чтобы не фокусироваться на _тук-тук-тук_. Вслушался в звуки дома, в серию «Морской полиции», что смотрел внизу отец Стайлза, в поскрипывание водосточных труб, и двинулся дальше, выхватывая то шум проезжающих машин, то болтовню соседа по телефону, то шелест ветра, гоняющего сухие мертвые листья.

И никаких колокольчиков.

От этого лишь сильнее скручивалось нутро. Когда не знаешь, с какой стороны враг, ты открыт, как на ладони. Дерек сложил руки на груди — неосознанный жест, отгоняющий уязвимость, худое укрытие от страха и беспомощности. Всё это нагнетало знакомое чувство, что он наказан за грехи, что он не заслужил спасения.

Постукивание прекратилось.

— Дерек? — осторожный голос Стайлза заставил Дерека распахнуть глаза и отыскать его отражение в окне. Стайлз уже начал подниматься. — Что случилось, они здесь?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек.

Стайлз всё равно встал рядом.

— Ты бы узнал, подберись они к нам поближе?

— Я даже не уверен, что они _существуют_ , — вздохнул Дерек.

— Ты уверен, — без запинки.

Да, Дерек был уверен. Перестав фокусироваться на отражении, он вгляделся в улицу.

— И? — спросил Стайлз.

— Что «и»?

— Ты бы узнал?

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Надеюсь.

 

***

 

В «Бенуа» можно было попасть только по предварительной записи и расплатиться только наличными. И заметьте, их не волновали расходы на обслуживание пластиковых карт, таким образом они регулировали спрос и отваживали всякое отребье. В «Бенуа» был дресс-код, сомелье и строгий запрет на сотовые телефоны. Лидия предупредила Айдена заранее, что именно туда он поведет её отмечать их «трехмесячный юбилей», не то чтобы она _следила_ за временем. Она уже пробовала посвящать всю себя мужчине и поняла, что ей это не подходит. Пусть лучше он потакает _её_ желаниям, если так хочет. А она не собиралась считать дни и планировать всю свою жизнь и время в угоду мужчине.

 

Тем не менее, её отведут в самый элитарный ресторан города. Она сделает прическу. И _плевать_ , если кто-то заметит фиолетовые отметины на белой коже. Несколько косых взглядов на Айдена? Ну, не умрет же он от того, что побудет заботливым джентльменом.

— Mademoiselle? — официант поприветствовал Лидию легким кивком.

— Monsieur, — улыбнулась она ему.

Выражая одобрение, он кивнул гораздо глубже.

— Voulez-vous entendre les promos?

Он не замедлял ради неё свою речь, и Лидия взглянула на него с интересом, переплетая тонкие пальцы.

— Qui, — сказала она, словно послала воздушный поцелуй.

Официант перевел взгляд на Айдена и не нашел на его лице ни тени эмоций.

— Bonne.

Он озвучил специальное предложение: морские гребешки с лимонной икрой, лобстер с белой фасолью, белыми грибами и медом, макароны с черными трюфелями и фуа гра, курица с лесными грибами и груша в карамели на подложке из безе с ореховым кремом.

Лидия заказала за них обоих и позволила официанту заменить вино минеральной водой.

— Наслаждаешься? — спросил, старательно пряча улыбку, Айден, стоило официанту отойти.

Она наклонилась вперед, приоткрыла красные губы, выдерживая паузу, чтобы он заострил на них внимание по меньшей мере один раз.

— Весьма, — сказала она и улыбнулась так, чтобы он понял, что и _ему_ придётся.

 

На середине первого блюда Айден поерзал на стуле и коротко глянул на свой карман. Телефон, скорее всего. Лидия подождала его реакции и улыбнулась по-настоящему, когда он проигнорировал его. И диких зверей _можно_ выдрессировать. 

Минуты через две, похоже, снова завибрировало. Уж слишком очевидно тот нахмурился. На четвертый раз Лидия поставила бокал на стол резче, чем намеревалась.

— Просто ответь, — прошипела она, остро ощущая направленное на них внимание.

Айден вынул телефон из кармана и приложил к уху. Под испепеляющим взглядом официанта он выскользнул из-за стола и направился к входной двери.

Выбравшись на прохладный ночной воздух, он, даже не проверив, от кого звонок, бросил в трубку:

— Надеюсь, на это есть причины.

— Айден! Слава богу! — облегченно выдохнул Скотт.

— Что…

— Слушай, ты с Лидией? Потому что лучше бы вам сегодня держаться вместе.

Айден вывернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё через окно.

— Я так и планировал, если переживу этот звонок.

— Ладно, слушай. Мы думаем, в городе появилось что-то новое, и они убивают существ вроде нас.

— Вроде нас?

— И вроде неё, — добавил Скотт. — Так что, если почувствуешь запах лаванды или…

Холод заструился по позвоночнику Айдена, и он отвернулся от Лидии.

— Гекалои? — слово прозвучало как ругательство.

— Я… ты слышал о них.

— Все слышали… — он оборвал себя, зажав переносицу пальцами. Нет, не все… не все прятались в котельной, прижимая плачущего Итана к худеньким плечам, не бежали со всех своих детских ног через Неваду, не умоляли взять их в стаю, пусть даже на самое дно, лишь бы согласились принять. 

— Где они? Ты уверен? — пульс подскочил, сердце тяжело и гулко забилось в груди.

— Абсолютно? Нет. Но я верю Дереку и считаю, что лишний риск нам ни к чему.

Айден искоса глянул на Лидию, тоже наблюдавшую за ним через стекло, — та выразительно подняла бровь.

— Скотт, — сказал тихо, — они могут убить целую _стаю_.

— Но не нашу. Просто… присматривай за ней, ладно? И не дайте себя убить.

 

Айден скривился и нажал «отбой». Постучал телефоном о ладонь и в смятении оглядел улицу. По спине скатилась капля пота, и прежде чем вернуться внутрь, он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы немного успокоиться и выровнять пульс. Беззвучно извинившись перед ближайшими посетителями, он придвинулся ближе к столу.

— Звонок стоил того, чтобы прервать особенный ужин? — холодно спросила Лидия.

Айден вздохнул и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. 

— Вообще-то да.

Его честность застала Лидию врасплох, стеклянная маска, что была сегодня на её лице, треснула. Она неосознанно потянулась пальцами к горлу, но вовремя спохватившись, их отдернула.

— Что случилось? — страх, как она ни старалась его скрыть, проявился в глазах. — Расскажи мне.

Айден протянул руку, и она вложила в нее свою ладонь.

— Гекалои, — прошептал он, оглядываясь через плечо, как будто их можно было призвать словом. — Они собирают ценных существ. Вроде нас. 

— Собирают. Как для зоопарка?

Он прикрыл глаза.

— Как… для аптеки.

Когда он открыл их снова, глаза Лидии были размером с блюдца. Она открыла рот, набрала полные легкие воздуха, но, не найдясь с ответом, отодвинулась. От напряжения желудок Айдена скрутился узлом.

— Лидия…

— Неметон призвал их сюда, — заключила она, ища подтверждение на его лице.

— Возможно.

— Мы призвали их сюда.

— Возможно, — выдохнул он.

Она сжала челюсть и уставилась в тарелку с цыпленком и макаронами с черными трюфелями. Айден не мог разобрать, что означает её молчание — отчасти сердитое и совсем не такое испуганное, как следовало бы. В приглушенном свете её глаза казались обсидиановыми. Она глубоко вздохнула и взялась за вилку.

— Лидия? — Айден недоуменно нахмурил брови.

Она приостановилась и посмотрела на него с прохладцей, на лице её снова была четко выверенная маска.

— Нам всё равно платить за еду.

Доедали они в молчании.

 

К тому моменту, когда официант пришел за тарелками, Айден уже дал волю восприятию. Звуки ресторана, еле слышные человеку, складывались в авангардную симфонию. Он различал звяканье столовых приборов о тарелки, влажные звуки пережевывания пищи, грохот кастрюль на кухне. Сердца выстукивали первобытный танец. Он позволил слуху перебирать звуки, словно четки, один за другим. Такое обилие звуков любого свело бы с ума, но они давно уже научились смещать внимание, выделяя из какофонии её составляющие. 

С обонянием дело обстояло гораздо сложнее. Люди окутывали себя слоями запахов: шампунь, мыло, духи — всё, чтобы спрятать свой собственный. Причем каждый из них состоял из смешения других — и так по нарастающей. Отпустить свое обоняние — всё равно что сунуться в середину урагана и самому подставиться под физический урон. Стоило Айдену впустить в себя мир запахов, как в висках запульсировала боль. По одному, он отделял посетителей и обслуживающий персонал, фильтровал их запахи, изучал, а затем отправлял на периферию сознания и переключал внимание на следующего. Лидия ничего не сказала, даже если и заметила, как он потирает виски.

И только когда официант подошел за очередной сменой тарелок, он учуял этот запах: лаванда и животный жир, тошнотворный, как из морга.

— Лидия, нужно уходить, — резко выпрямился Айден.

Идеальные брови Лидии слегка дрогнули, губы приоткрылись, чтобы ответить, да так и замерли, не сомкнувшись. Взгляд темных глаз сфокусировался где-то над плечом Айдена. Он обернулся и обнаружил за спиной Питера Хейла.

— Лидия, — сказал Питер в своей вкрадчиво-спокойной манере. — Тебе стоит уйти, — прозвучало, как предложение, но на самом деле им не было.

Она сжала челюсть и вздернула подбородок. 

— У меня еще остался десерт, — твёрдо отчеканила она. 

Питер шагнул ближе, взглядом затыкая недовольных посетителей. Снова переключившись на Лидию, его взгляд изрядно смягчился:

— Я пытаюсь помочь.

Айден неслышно для человеческого уха прокатил рычание по горлу.

— Я тебе не верю, — подняла бровь Лидия.

Всю мягкость тут же смыло с лица Питера.

— Ладно. Ты ценность. Думаешь, он чего-то стоит? — он махнул в сторону Айдена: — Альф в этом городе пруд пруди. Но ты — ты единственная в своем роде.

Почти комплимент. 

— Откуда ты… — начала было Лидия, но оба оборотня напряглись, синхронно вскидывая головы. 

_Колокольчики_.

Айден вскочил на ноги.

— Лидия, вставай.

От его тона с нее вмиг слетела подозрительность, и она без колебаний приняла протянутую руку. Они схватили свои вещи и поспешили к двери. Путь преградил официант.

— Месье. Вы не оплатили свой…

Питер пихнул ему несколько купюр и потащил остальных к выходу.

— Кто это? Ты видишь? — спросила Лидия, её дыхание клубилось в холодном воздухе.

Айден отрицательно качнул головой.

Колокольчики _приближались_ , будто позвякивали в такт быстрых, летящих шагов. 

— Давай же, — Айден дернул ее за запястье. — Скорее!

Они поспешили по улице.

— Я никого не вижу!

Питер, держащийся чуть позади них, ответил: 

— Ты и не должна…

Слова оборвались хрипом, Лидия обернулась и увидела его припечатанным к кирпичной стене, его горло пережимало предплечье женщины в тренировочном костюме для йоги. В тусклом свете глаза Питера блеснули голубым, он задел нападавшую когтями, но раны на её лице затянулись почти мгновенно, оставив только темные влажные потёки. 

Лидия не могла отвести глаз.

— О госп…

— Бежим! — рыкнул Айден и потянул её к машине.

— Я…на…каблуках! — крикнула она ему в ответ, все же переходя по мере своих сил на бег.

Позади, кто-то громко зарычал — Питер — и послышался глухой удар о твердый предмет.

Женщина вспышкой возникла между ними и схватила Лидию за горло — из-за неожиданного рывка их руки разомкнулись.

— Банши, — улыбнулась она.

Айден повернулся и со всей дури вмазал кулаком гекалусу в бок. Та вздрогнула от удара и посмотрела на него так, будто только сейчас заметила. Несмотря на сдавленное горло, Лидия чувствовала подступающий крик. Она, как могла, сдерживала его, но жар и сила собирались в грудной клетке, ища выход.

Айден когтями располосовал вытянутую руку гекалуса до костей. Густая тёмная кровь закапала из ран, и поврежденные мышцы разжали хватку на горле Лидии. Лидия качнулась назад и побежала. Айден изо всех сил пихнул гекалуса, надеясь свалить его и выиграть время.

— Эй! — крикнул Питер с тротуара, в руке у него был пистолет. Обернувшаяся гекалус чуть замедлилась, и Питер выстрелил.

Женщина дернулась от попадания пули и уставилась на дыру в груди. После второго выстрела дернулась еще раз, по ее животу расплывалась черная кровь. Её лицо исказилось, и она бросилась к Питеру с удвоенной яростью.

Айден схватил Лидию за руку, дернул, придвигая поближе, а затем подхватил на руки и побежал. Они припарковались в нескольких кварталах от ресторана.

— Достань ключи! — рявкнул он, от страха клыки не втягивались.

Лидия коротко оглянулась — Питера как раз швырнули на машину, сработала сигнализация, истошно призывая полицию, если тем не хватило звуков выстрелов. Не успел Питер сползти на землю, как Айден завернул за угол, перекрывая ей обзор.

— Но как же…

— Лидия, ключи!

Шарить в сумочке на руках у Айдена было непросто, но она справилась с задачей и наконец помахала перед его носом крепко зажатыми в кулачке ключами. Он поставил её у пассажирской двери.

— Это _моя_ машина! — возмутилась она, не веря своим глазам.

— У меня реакция лучше. _Пожалуйста_ , — он протянул ладонь за ключами и пробежался взглядом по улице, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от нестерпимого желания дать деру.

Она дрожащими руками перекинула ему ключи, и оба быстро сели на свои места. Лидия всё еще возилась с ремнем безопасности, когда машина сорвалась с места.

Переведя дух, Лидия повернулась посмотреть в заднее окно.

— Значит, женщина в…

— Гекалои.

— Она убила его?

— Скорее всего, — Айден промчался на красный свет.

Лидия вжалась в кресло, хватая ртом воздух. Странное выражение появилось на её лице.Не печаль, но и не триумф, которого она ожидала. Она прижала трясущуюся ладонь ко рту, сдерживая приступ рвоты.

— Нужно безопасное место, — сказал Айден, без труда петляя между машинами.

Лидия подняла взгляд, моргнула и, убрав руку от лица, достала телефон.

 

***

 

Айзек чихнул уже в который раз и исступленно замотал головой.

— Пообещай больше никогда не покупать такие штуки, — простонал он.

— Необязательно было её выбрасывать, — надула губы Эллисон, ожидая, пока светофор переключится на зелёный.

— Обязательно, — подал голос Скотт с заднего сиденья. — Ты даже не представляешь насколько.

Она посверлила глазами его отражение в зеркале заднего вида.

— Между прочим, свеча стоила десять долларов.

Скотт вытащил бумажник и протянул вперед десятку. Эллисон закатила глаза, но купюру всё же выхватила. Свет сменился, и она выехала на Главную Южную улицу.

Мгновенье тишины, и Айзек вновь напрягся в попытке подавить очередной чих, попыхтел и, проиграв битву, согнулся пополам в спазме, приложившись головой о приборную панель. Эллисон виновато погладила его по волосам.

— По крайней мере, ты теперь знаешь, как она пахнет, — позитивно заметила она.

Айзек поднял голову и уставился на неё.

— Ведь так?

Айзек оглянулся на Скотта, но тот лишь сочувственно пожал плечами и откинулся на сиденье.

— Так… — буркнул Айзек, не найдя поддержки.

Чем дольше длились его мучения, тем меньше веселилась Эллисон. Надо отметить, что они не восприняли новую угрозу всерьез. Одно-единственное предупреждение о преследовании не было похоже на полномасштабную войну, по крайней мере, по сравнению с последними месяцами. Но Дитон ясно выразился, что вдобавок к их шрамам изменился к худшему и Бикон Хиллс.

В машине стало тихо — все погрузились в размышления. Эллисон поглядела на Айзека, затем снова на Скотта и кашлянула. 

— Думаю, стоит поговорить с моим отцом.

— О гекалоях? — спросил Скотт.

— Если они тоже охотятся, может быть, моя семья уже сталкивалась с ними, — кивнула Эллисон.

— Ты… Ты думаешь, они могли работать вместе? — эта мысль заставила Скотта нахмуриться.

Он хорошо помнил, как Кейт направила на него дуло пистолета, и не сомневался, что она бы с удовольствием взяла деньги за то, что делала бесплатно.

— Не знаю, но считаю, что стоит спросить, — Эллисон напряженно пожала плечами.

 

***

 

Первым вылез Айзек, постоял, нюхая воздух, и помахал Эллисон и Скотту, разрешая выходить. Скотт бросил ему тыкву, которую они купили на ярмарке урожая, надеясь поднять ему настроение, но Айзек лишь крепко прижал её к груди и поспешил к крыльцу.

— Пап? — позвала Эллисон из коридора. Запустив Айзека и Скотта, она заперла дверь и повесила куртку на крючок.

— Я здесь! — отозвался он из кухни. Он встретил их в гостиной, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. 

— Мистер Арджент, — поздоровался Скотт.

— Скотт, Айзек, — Крис кивнул им по очереди и снова посмотрел на Эллисон. — Как ярмарка?

— Нормально, — ответила Эллисон. — Хорошо. Купили тыкву! — Айзек на вытянутых руках водрузил её на стол, выдавив из себя улыбку.

Эллисон стянула шапочку и заправила прядь волос на ухо.

— Пап, нам надо спросить тебя кое о чём. 

Он оценивающе посмотрел на неё и уселся в ближайшее кресло. Разместившись перед ним полукругом, Эллисон, Скотт и Айзек обменялись неуверенными взглядами.  
Эллисон кивнула Скотту, и тот втянул в себя воздух, словно перед нырком.

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о гекалоях? 

Сверкнув глазами, Крис помрачнел и неосознанно сел прямее. 

— Где вы слышали это название?

— То есть вы о них знаете.

— Да, но от кого _вы_ о них услышали?

Скотт покосился на друзей. 

— От Дерека. Его преследовали, и он думает, что это они.

Крис откинулся назад и с силой провел рукой по лицу. Секунду назад он казался опасным и смертоносным. Теперь же он выглядел загнанным в угол.

— Папа, расскажи нам, — настойчиво попросила Эллисон, наклоняясь вперед.

Мгновенье Крис смотрел на неё с сомнением, но поняв, что без рассказа здесь не обойтись, поник плечами.

— Что вы уже знаете?

Скотт издал смешок:

— Ничего. Лаванда, колокольчики и … органы. Это всё.

Крис кивнул и глубоко вздохнул. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он встал на ноги и прошел за спинку кресла, чтобы было на что опереться. 

— Гекалои — это вид зберачей. То есть… _собирателей_. Коллекционеров. Некоторые зберачи собирают кровь…

— Вампиры? — удивленно перебил его Скотт.

— Да, как вампиры, — кивнул Крис. — Другие собирают магическую силу душ. Гекалои… Гекалои собирают плоть. Существ с силой.

— Зачем? — спросил Айзек. Он размотал свой шарф и засунул его в карман.

Крис нервно передернул плечами и уставился на кофейный столик.

— По двум причинам, в основном. Первая: они пересаживают на себя то, что украли, становятся сильнее. А вторая… — сожаление проступило на его лице. — Вторая: они продают… товар, сделанный из того, что взяли.

— Товар, — повторил Скотт.

Крис встретил его вопросительный взгляд.

— Настойки. Таблетки. Магические снадобья. Все, что угодно покупателю. Или нужно.

Эллисон оглянулась на Скотта, глаза её распахнулись в ужасе. 

— Они… — она повернулась снова к отцу. — Они делают их из _людей_?

Крис кивнул и отвернулся, его тяжелое молчание было пропитано виной. Она снова скосила взгляд на Скотта — тот смотрел на Криса с пытливым напряжением, как нельзя лучше отражавшим ее эмоции.

— И если бы ты захотел одну из этих настоек, как бы ты её достал? — медленно спросила Эллисон, следя за выражением отцовского лица. — Папа. Где бы ты её купил? — его молчание отравляло ей кровь.

— На агоре скотади, — прозвучало как признание. 

— Ты там был, — задохнулась Эллисон, в ее груди разгоралась холодная ярость.

— Один раз, — Крис взглянул на неё, его голос смягчился: — Я был там один раз. Давно.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что они хранят знания, Эллисон. Редкие, секретные знания.

— Где это? Далеко? — прервал их Скотт.

— У агоры нет постоянного места. Она следует за гекалоями, проявляется в местах силы и пропадает, когда они уходят, — он глянул на Эллисон. — Твой дед искал такую последнюю пару лет. Ездил сам, рассылал повсюду поисковые партии, чтобы отслеживать сверхъестественное и массовые исчезновения, — Крис покачал головой и отвел взгляд. — Я не знал зачем до той ночи.

— Хотел, чтобы они его вылечили, — сказала она, отец молчаливо кивнул. Холодный огонь полыхнул в груди Эллисон, поднимая её на ноги: — Ты помогал ему?

Крис взглянул на неё, потом снова в сторону. Она топнула ногой.

— Они наживаются на убийствах!

— Не всё так просто! Это убийство убийц!

Они буравили друг друга взглядами. Крис не выдержал первым и отступил.

— Не все оборотни похожи на твоих друзей. Большинство существ… приносят только смерть.

— Скотт не такой, — парировала Эллисон. — И Айзек. И Лидия. Пап, она _банши_. Я даже не знаю толком, что это значит, но, судя по всему, она тоже в опасности!

Крис вышел вперед и взял Эллисон за плечи.

— Милая, я понимаю…

— Понимаешь? А если все убитые были как они — как Лидия? Пап, она никогда _никому_ не вредила.

Она вырвалась из его хватки и отвернулась. Стоит ей только подумать, что она во всем разобралась, как очередной сюрприз возвращал ее на исходную позицию, оборачиваясь еще одним разочарованием. 

Крис беспомощно взглянул на её дрожащую спину, затем на Скотта.

— Я никогда ничего не покупал.

— Это не важно.

— Скотт…

— Нет, я имел в виду, не важно, _что_ вы делали или не делали. Они здесь, и мы должны их остановить. Я знаю, вы хотели отойти от дел, но…

Крис отмахнулся от дальнейших слов Скотта, вместо этого сказав: 

— Мы защищаем тех, кто не может защитить себя, — и с сожалением посмотрел на Эллисон.

Телефон Эллисон зазвенел мелодией, поставленной на Лидию, она выловила его из кармана, поворачиваясь к остальным.

— Лидия? — спросила она. Услышав ответ, Эллисон побледнела.

Айзек и Скотт вскочили и придвинулись к ней, привлеченные её шоком и страхом.

— Они нашли вас, — слабо прошептала Эллисон. Кивнула в телефон и нажала «отбой».

— Лидия и Айден едут сюда.

— Что случилось? Они в порядке? — Скотт старался держать дистанцию, но рука сама собой легла ей на локоть, словно ей не нашлось другого места.

Эллисон закусила нижнюю губу и пожала плечами.

— Наверное? Думаю, да. Она не сказала. Она только…

— Нам нужен план. Но сначала нам надо узнать то, что знают они.

Все мрачно посмотрели друг на друга и уселись в гостиной ждать.

 

***

 

Долго ждать не пришлось. После того как все обнялись и бегло осмотрели друг друга на предмет ран, они расположились в комнате кружком – кто сидя, кто стоя. Эллисон села как можно дальше от отца, прижимаясь к Айзеку. Айден переминался с ноги на ногу у двери.

— Так вы правда видели одного? — спросил Скотт.

Лидия кивнула и сглотнула. Провела пальцами по ключице.

— И как он выглядел?

Она пожала плечом, борясь со вновь накатившим страхом.

— Как… человек. Инструктор по йоге, — у неё вырвался истеричный смешок, но она быстро его подавила.

— Как вам удалось сбежать? — Айзек с прищуром посмотрел на Айдена.

— Питер пришел предупредить нас. Предупредить её, — кивнул Айден в сторону Лидии. — Когда мы побежали, она атаковала сначала его.

— Она бросила его в стену, а потом на машину, — добавила Лидия. — _После_ того, как он выстрелил в неё.

— Он мертв? — Скотт даже не знал, на какой ответ надеялся, но точно более информативный, чем пожатие плечами. Повисло молчание, Скотт вынул свой телефон, чтобы позвонить Стайлзу.

— Привет, Скотт, — через динамик голос Стайлза казался резким, и Скотт положил сотовый на кофейный столик.

— Дерек там?

— Я здесь.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Так, кратко новости по гекалою.

— Гекалусу, — отстраненно вставила Лидия.

Все обернулись и уставились на неё.

— Что? «-лои» — это множественное число, «-лус» — единственное, — она снисходительно махнула Скотту: — Продолжай.

Он нахмурился.

— Гека _лус_ нашла Лидию и Айдена. Питер, по всей видимости, отвлек её достаточно, чтобы они смогли сбежать. Теперь здесь все, кроме вас и Итана.

— О боже, Лидия? — позвал Стайлз тревожно.

— Я в порядке, — нежно улыбнулась в телефон она, преувеличив лишь самую малость.

 

***

 

Стайлз смотрел на экран телефона, будто в нем крылись все ответы. Слова словами, но судя по голосу, она была далеко не в порядке. В голосе слышалась боль. Он взглянул на Дерека, севшего рядом с ним на кровать.

— Полагаю, теперь мы точно знаем, что они существуют. 

Дерек дернул уголком губ.

— О да, они существуют, — донесся голос Криса Арджента. — Они сильные. Невероятно быстрые.

— Она появилась из ниоткуда, — сказала Лидия, — буквально из ниоткуда. Тротуар был пустым. Я моргнула, а она уже бросила Питера в стену. Мы побежали, а в следующую секунду она уже схватила меня за горло. Она просто оказалась… _рядом_!

— С ними можно как-то переговорить? — вздохнул Скотт.

Голоса смешались в кучу: Эллисон выражала озабоченность его психическим здоровьем, Крис утверждал, что им никогда не подобраться достаточно близко, Айзек же ратовал за странные методы Скотта, которые раньше их не подводили.

— Эй, ребята! — сказал Стайлз, поднимая телефон и поднося его поближе ко рту. — Ребята? — никто не слышал его. — РЕБЯТА!

Какофония звуков на той стороне прекратилась.

— Может, прежде чем ввязываться в неприятности, стоит побольше о них разузнать? — для пущего красноречия Стайлз развел руками, хотя видеть его мог только Дерек. И тот отнюдь не выглядел впечатленным.

— Мы знаем достаточно, — тон Эллисон был так холоден и категоричен, что Стайлз слегка отпрянул.

— Они пришли за нами. Мы должны защищать себя, — покачал головой Дерек, в его голосе слышалось низкое рычание.

— Тогда прав Стайлз. Если мы будем с ними драться, _нужно_ узнать больше, — сказал Скотт.

— Нет, Стайлз не прав, — теперь это был Айден, молчавший все это время.

От звука его голоса Дерек переменился, безотчетно потер пальцами запястье и сложил руки на груди. Стайлз понял, что этим подобием объятий Дерек пытается удержать себя в руках: он отодвинулся от телефона, лицо приобрело отсутствующее выражение, глаза потухли, взгляд ушел в себя.

— … мы не можем с ними драться. Надо бежать, — говорил Айден. — Всем.

Дерек сгорбил плечи.

И Стайлз _осознал_ — разглядел погребенную боль, вытесненные вину и гнев. Даже месяц в раю не смог бы залечить такую рану. И никто, в том числе и он, даже _не спросил_.

Его накрыло взрывной волной злости.

— Правда, Близнец-предатель? Нам надо это сделать? Потому что я не помню, чтобы спрашивал тебя, — выплюнул он.

— _Близнец-предатель_?

— Я что, заикаюсь?

С той стороны у телефона что-то грохнуло.

— Да ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!

Стайлз разворачиваясь подскочил на ноги и, вскипая, чуть не раздавил телефон в руке.

— Я знаю достаточно!

— Стайлз! — прорычал Скотт, голос властно гремел. — Мы поговорим об этом _позже_.

— Нет, сейчас!

— Мы _поговорим_ об этом. Позже, — Скотт не мог применить на нём власть альфы, но в этом и не было нужды.

Яростью Стайлза можно было дробить камни.

— Да, черт возьми, поговорим.

Едва сдержав порыв запустить телефоном в стену, он швырнул его на кровать и, стараясь не смотреть Дереку в глаза, выдохнул через раздутые ноздри. Ярость всё еще переполняла его до кончиков пальцев, чтобы сжечь её, он начал молотить воздух руками и ногами, пока не выдохся, тяжело дыша. Когда злость спала, и он рискнул посмотреть на Дерека, то прочел на его лице неприкрытое восхищение. По крайней мере, это был прогресс. Правда, через мгновение Дерек сообразил, что слишком открылся миру, и нацепил свою привычную маску.

Стайлз рухнул на кровать, подбирая подозрительно притихший телефон.

— Я не оставлю папу, Скотт, — в конце концов сказал Стайлз.

— Тебя никто и не просит.

— Ты прикалываешься? Чувак, да ты и дня не продержишься без меня.

— Эй!

— Мальчики! — Эллисон прервала их спор. — Бежать или сражаться? — через секунду она спросила, натянутым голосом: — Пап?

Крис вздохнул.

— Честно? Я не знаю, _можно_ ли с ними сражаться. Я знаю, как убивать оборотней, но гекалоев? Я никогда не задавался подобной целью, никто на моей памяти не задавался. Я даже не уверен, что это _вообще_ возможно, не то, что как.

— Тогда надо это выяснить, — сказала Эллисон. — Нужно найти агору.

— Я пойду, — немедленно сказал Скотт, и Стайлз взмахнул руками в протесте.

Крис ответил быстрее.

— Нет, Скотт. Любой оборотень, который подойдет близко, будет сразу же убит. Пойдем я и Эллисон, — он помедлил и приглушенно добавил: — И раз уж мы собрались, нужна будет невинная кровь.

 

***

 

Почему-то упомянутая отцом «невинная кровь» не стала для неё «громом среди ясного неба». Или землетрясением, выбившим почву из-под ног и пошатнувшим моральные устои. Скорее легким щелчком, с которым последний зубчик замка встал на своё отвратительное место. Тьма внутри похлопала по соседнему месту, приветствуя нового друга. Вот кто они и кем всегда были.

Айзек неуверенно поднял руку.

— А что _конкретно_ мы предлагаем? То есть мне вообще-то все равно, но мы же не о жертвоприношении говорим?

Эллисон захотелось расцеловать его за столь явно выказанное беспокойство. Вместо этого она повернулась на пятках и посмотрела на отца.

— Нет. Входная плата — невинная кровь. Чтобы получить ее, необязательно кого-то убивать.

— Что значит «невинная»? — спросила Эллисон, игнорируя грусть в глазах отца.

— _Невинная _, Эллисон. Нетронутая тьмой, — мягко пояснил он, — не убийцы. — Её отец обвел взглядом комнату и сборище самых невероятных друзей: — И это должен быть человек.__

__Она мысленно перебрала их всех. Она и Стайлз люди, но затронутые тьмой. Скотт, Айзек, Айден, Итан, Дерек и Лидия вовсе не люди. Её отец… убивал и не раз._ _

__— Но… тогда кто остается? — она хмуро сдвинула брови_ _

__Легкий шорох со стороны Скотта, и Эллисон взглядом попросила его высказаться._ _

__— Дэнни, — сказал он тихо._ _

__Стон Стайлза был слышен даже через телефон._ _

__— О боже, мы самые ужасные друзья в мире._ _

__— Мой брат… вы ему сказали? — спросил Айден._ _

__Скотт понуро кивнул._ _

__— После того, как я позвонил вам. Он с Дэнни был в библиотеке. Я сказал ему оставаться там. Решил, что лучше так, чем бродить в одиночку. Ничего подозрительного он не заметил._ _

__— И что же, предлагаете связать Дэнни покрепче и воткнуть иголку ему в руку? — спросил Стайлз, на линии появилось эхо. — Может, мы оставим в покое хоть _одного_ друга? Пожалуйста?_ _

__— Мы могли бы попросить его, — засомневался Скотт._ _

__Глаза Эллисон озарились вспышкой вдохновения._ _

__— Мы нет, а Итан мог бы._ _

__— Как? Что он скажет?_ _

__Лидия кашлянула, привлекая общее внимание._ _

__— Так проверяют на венерические болезни._ _

__Эллисон почувствовала, как её щеки краснеют, а Скотт запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок._ _

__— О господи, гореть мне в аду._ _

__— Но разве они уже не… — Айзек стушевался под убийственным взглядом Криса Арджента._ _

__Лидия наклонилась к Айзеку и громко прошептала ему:_ _

__— Есть другие причины, по которым может понадобиться еще один анализ._ _

__У Айзека, похоже, возникли новые вопросы, и Эллисон поспешила сама заполнить паузу:_ _

__— Скотт, может, ему убедить Дэнни сходить к твоей маме?_ _

__Скотт снова несчастно кивнул._ _

__— Она сможет с нами поделиться, но какая-то часть ей понадобится для настоящего анализа. Дэнни заподозрит, если не будет звонка о результатах, — он посмотрел на телефон на столе: — Стайлз, мне пора. Нужно позвонить._ _

__Отец Эллисон убрал руки с груди и шагнул вперед._ _

__— Я думаю, — он будто сам был неуверен, хочет ли это говорить, — думаю, вам всем лучше пропустить завтра школу._ _

__— Вот за этот план я руками и ногами, — весело пропел Стайлз._ _

__— Стайлз, вы, ребята, не высовывайтесь и позвоните мне утром, хорошо? — попросил Скотт._ _

__— Да. Вы тоже на рожон не лезьте._ _

__Скотт взял телефон и нажал «отбой». Не успел он пролистать список до Итана, как его отвлекла Лидия:_ _

__— Вот что. Позвони и скажи ему, чтоб слушался меня. Я сама растолкую ему, что делать._ _

__— Но…_ _

__Лидия выгнула бровь, а Эллисон не сдержала усмешку, когда Истинный Альфа Скотт тут же сдал позиции._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Они сидели в тишине._ _

__Глупо вышло. _Он_ так сглупил. Это был всего лишь голос, какая в нем _опасность_? Обычные колебания воздуха. Ему не следовало подпадать под его влияние — пробивающее до позвоночника, замораживающее живот. Он сильнее этого. Он всегда так старался быть сильнее этого._ _

__— Не стоило тебе этого делать, — сказал Дерек, в конце концов, просто чтобы заполнить тишину._ _

__— Вообще-то стоило. Это всё неправильно, — негромко фыркнул Стайлз._ _

__Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, с трудом подбирая слова:_ _

__— Я не должен был допустить, чтобы меня это так задело._ _

__Он чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь из-за него Стайлз сорвался, из-за него поссорился со Скоттом, из-за такого пустяка, как его… неприятное ощущение._ _

__И все-таки он чувствовал себя больным до самого желудка, чужаком в собственном теле — неподходящим, недостойным._ _

__Стайлз пересел к нему вплотную, прижавшись бедром к бедру. От неожиданного прикосновения сердце Дерека сжалось, словно он вдруг оказался на краю пропасти, открывающей неизведанные горизонты. Одно движение – и его разлетевшийся на осколки контроль навлечет на них беду. И бездна горя поглотит его.  
В бесконечное падение._ _

__Он подскочил с кровати, подальше от тепла и понимания. Ведь предложенное Стайлзом участие одновременно было и требованием: _доверься мне, раскройся_._ _

__— Я не могу, — сказал он отрывисто._ _

__Стайлз выругался себе под нос._ _

__— Подожди, Дерек, подожди._ _

__Дерек остановился в дверях, замер, не оглядываясь. Бегут только трусы._ _

__— Мне жаль._ _

__Дерек почувствовал простую правду его слов, и она удержала его на месте._ _

__— Я знаю. Просто… — как тело может быть таким _пустым_ внутри._ _

__— Когда ты будешь готов, — Стайлз рвано выдохнул. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал: я думаю о них. О том, как они умерли. По-настоящему умерли._ _

__У Дерека было так много « _их_ » и все подходили._ _

__— И мне не кажется нормальным то, что Бойд мертв, а близнецы спят с моими друзьями._ _

__Дерек молча обернулся — только чтобы взглянуть на Стайлза через плечо._ _

__— Ты тоже пострадал. И не обязан делать вид, что с тобой все в порядке._ _

___Замолчи. Пожалуйста, хватит._ _ _

__— Я не… — контроль сыпался сквозь пальцы, как песок. Чуть слышно Дерек ответил: — Я не могу, Стайлз, пожалуйста._ _

__Каждая мышца болела, будто его били изнутри. Всхлипы, что он давил, грозили вырваться все разом._ _

__Злость и сожаление исходили от Стайлза, выдавая всё, что он спрятал за «ладно»._ _

__Ужас немного утих, словно Дерек отступил от края пропасти._ _

__— Постарайся поспать, — посоветовал он и закрыл за собой дверь._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Стайлз смотрел в потолок своей комнаты. Глаза щипало от усталости, но сон казался недостижимо далеким._ _

__Дерек спустился вниз больше часа назад, поэтому тут, в темноте, он был один на один с невыносимой тяжестью, что выдавливала из легких весь воздух. И как бы он ни поворачивался, тяжесть оставалась._ _

__Он допустил оплошность. Не с Айденом или Скоттом. Айден сволочь, а Скотт ничего не видит. Даже по телефону Скотт мог бы заметить перемены в молчании Дерека, должен был понять. Но он не заметил._ _

__Они все были слишком зациклены на том, что будет, как будто всё остальное не важно — как будто прошлое их не касалось._ _

__Но оно касалось. Всегда. Сдавливало посреди ночи горло, перехватывало дыхание, утягивало на дно. Он просыпался в холодном поту и шел мыть руки, потому что ему до сих пор чудилась на них кровь — и виной тому прошлое. Вес того, что они натворили._ _

__— Дерек, ты спишь? — спросил Стайлз в воздух._ _

__Лунный свет лился в окно, превращая комнату в нечто чужеродное — знакомые предметы покрывались новыми тенями._ _

__Через тридцать секунд зажужжал телефон на тумбочке у кровати._ _

__«Нет»_ _

__— Прости за… навязчивость. Мне не следовало давить на тебя._ _

__«Ничего»_ _

__«Ты в порядке?»_ _

__— Кроме того, что за нами охотится бабай-ка? — спросил у телефона._ _

__«Они охотятся не на тебя»_ _

__Стайлз фыркнул._ _

__— А, ну тогда ладно, всё в порядке._ _

__«Спи»_ _

__Он хмуро посмотрел на телефон и перевернулся на бок._ _

__— Уснул бы, если бы мог._ _

__«Что не так?»_ _

__Стайлз потер середину груди, что страдала от фантомного давления._ _

__— Ничего._ _

__«Врешь»_ _

__— Не делай так, пожалуйста? Я уже говорил тебе, как это стремно._ _

__« :) »_ _

__— Серьезно, это самый саркастичный смайлик из всех, что я видел._ _

__Он ждал: пялился в маленький экран и размышлял, неужели он сподвиг Дерека на целое предложение._ _

__Затем,_ _

__«Отвянь»_ _

__Это настолько удивило Стайлза, что он хихикнул. А потом хихиканье взяло и… разрослось. Он зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить звуки, и сотрясался от судорожного безумного хохота. И хохот этот каким-то чудом снял груз с его груди, постепенно, по чуть-чуть легкие снова получили доступ к воздуху. В конце концов приступ хихиканья сошел на нет, и он смог полноценно перевести дух._ _

__— Спасибо, чувак._ _

__И уснул._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 (перевод с французского)
> 
> — Voulez-vous entendre les promos?  
> — Oui.  
> — Bonne.
> 
> — Желаете услышать специальное предложение?  
> — Да.  
> — Хорошо.


	3. 11 октября

11 октября

 

Глаза Дерека распахнулись, стоило только шерифу открыть дверь своей комнаты и крадучись ступить на лестницу. Надо отметить, что крался тот весьма старательно, легко скользя ногой по ворсу, прежде чем перенести вес на ступеньку, — на один пролёт у него ушло раз в десять больше времени, чем при обычной ходьбе. Дерек понимал, что отец Стайлза пытается быть радушным хозяином, дать гостю поспать. Но против усовершенствованных чувств и постоянной бдительности у него не было ни единого шанса. Услышав, что Джон подошел поближе, он зажмурился. От шерифа пахло одеколоном и оружейной смазкой.

— Хорошо выспался? — спросил Джон через секунду.

Дерек удивленно застыл, потом медленно открыл глаза и нахмурился, несколько смущенный столь быстрым разоблачением.

Шериф усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь моего сына? — только и сказал он и отвернулся.

Дерек улыбнулся против воли и сел.

— Нормально, — ответил он.

Если, конечно, пялиться в потолок, сгорая от стыда, что сбежал, что струсил показать свои раны, — это «нормально». Или хвататься то и дело за телефон, только чтобы удалить сообщение неотправленным. Изнывать от собственной хрупкости, не способной выдержать банального разговора, зарываться в подушку, мечтая раствориться в ней без остатка. Пока усталость не возьмет верх.

— Что ж, — Джон мельком посмотрел на него. — Значит, ты выносливей меня. Я провел на этом диване больше, чем хотелось бы признаваться. Всегда затекала шея, — машинально растерев ее, он пожал плечами: — Но обычно я этого заслуживал.

Не зная, что на это ответить, Дерек просто кивнул. Может быть, это была их семейная черта — они постепенно располагали к себе, как пуховая перина. Незаметное падение в сильные руки, маяк для заблудших душ. Один острый взгляд, честная улыбка, и ты уже сидишь у их очага и преламываешь с ними хлеб.

Джон ушел на кухню, и через несколько минут до Дерека донесся запах кофе. Брякнули дверцы шкафчика, и шериф вернулся с огромной кружкой в одной руке и кружкой-термосом в другой. Пристроив керамическую кружку на стол, он посмотрел на Дерека.

— Сахар и сливки возьмешь сам, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону кухни. — И, пожалуйста, напомни моему сыну не опаздывать в школу.

Дерек собрался было поведать, что школу ребята решили сегодня прогулять, но передумал. Зачем лишать человека безобидных иллюзий?

— Конечно, — сказал он вместо этого и стойко выдержал подозрительный взгляд уходящего шерифа.

Судя по медленному спокойному стуку сердца, Стайлз еще спал. Будить его смысла не было, так что Дерек довел до ума кофе — чуть-чуть сливок, много сахара, и обошел комнаты, принюхиваясь к окнам и дверям.

Уверившись в отсутствии угроз, он уселся за обеденный стол и стал слушать «тишину».

 

Вскоре спустился Стайлз в слоях разноцветной фланели. Он протопал на кухню — ни приветствия, ни кивка, ни даже косого взгляда — и загремел дверцами и ящиками. Дерек из любопытства прошёл за ним, а чтобы не стоять на пути, прислонился к боковой стенке шкафа. К приходу Дерека Стайлз успел вынуть муку, яйца, молоко, соль, сахар и выстроить всё это в ровный, как по линейке, ряд. Он двигался с нехарактерной точностью: открыл холодильник, достал сливочное масло, положил на столешницу — строго в конец ряда.

Стайлз был сам на себя не похож — спокойный, сосредоточенный на деле. Дерек таким его еще не видел, что изрядно зачаровывало и даже сбивало с толку. Поэтому наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз возится с мисками и мерными стаканчиками, наполняя их ингредиентами, Дерек поймал себя на потрясенной улыбке. Замеры шли отнюдь не на глазок, а с идеальной скрупулезностью, будто от лишней щепотки муки зависела судьба мира. За мукой последовали сода, соль, немного сахара. Наливая молоко, Стайлз низко склонился, следя за уровнем жидкости. Затем разбил туда же два яйца, добавил ванилин, размешал. Тоненькой струйкой влил жидкие ингредиенты в сухие, двигая ложкой так легко, словно помешивал облака. Засунул в микроволновку полпачки масла — ровно на 48 секунд, вынув миску, покачал ей из стороны в сторону, убеждаясь, что оно растаяло.

Он ни разу не повернулся к Дереку и не взглянул на него, но между ними чувствовалась невесомая, как нить паутины, связь. Отчётливое понимание. Стайлз знал, что Дерек наблюдает. Дерек знал, что он знает, — без слов, на одном доверии.

Стайлз поставил сковородку на маленький огонь и замер, всё еще сжимая ручку.

— Это единственное, что мама научила меня готовить, — сказал он тихо и почти виновато.

На мгновенье Дерек забыл, как дышать. Боль кольнула в груди и перекрыла горло.

— Тогда, получается, это твоё коронное блюдо, — прошептал он.

Плечи Стайлза напряглись, а потом он беззвучно рассмеялся. 

Он налил масло и стал ритмично постукивать пальцами. Дерек не сразу понял, что таким образом Стайлз отсчитывает время. Так он чтил её память — следуя её правилам. Безукоризненно – шаг за шагом. Словно выстраивая ритуал для вызова её духа. Не ради соблюдения точности рецепта, а ради воскрешения воспоминаний.

Которыми он добровольно поделился.

Дерек порадовался, что не нужно ничего говорить. Вряд ли бы он смог.

Он стал свидетелем священнодействия, и не мог понять, почему.

Стайлз держал духовку чуть теплой, по мере готовности складывая блины в стоящую там тарелку. Попутно он прокладывал их кусочками масла, нарезанными из оставшейся половины пачки, и поливал зигзагами сиропа. Всё это не заняло много времени, хотя Дерек мог бы часами наблюдать за этим незнакомым спокойным парнем. Когда последний блин был готов, Стайлз потянулся к кофейнику, а затем обвиняюще ткнул им в сторону Дерека.

— А мне ты не сварил?

— Сварил. Но ты спал. Сделай еще, — усмехнулся Дерек.

Стайлз театрально вздохнул, но кофе все же приготовил.

Как только они расселись, Стайлз стал прежним, и Дерек удивился горько-сладкой двойственности ощущений.

— Ты говорил со Скоттом?

— Нет, — он попробовал блинчик и стон удовольствия соскользнул с его губ. Стайлз чуть покраснел. Оба сделали вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Так, ладно, я думаю, нам нужна информация, а Дитон должен что-то знать. Этот мужик — как зашифрованная энциклопедия загадочных явлений. Так что съездим к нему, посмотрим, может он нам расскажет что-нибудь полезное. Случаются же чудеса. А раз Лидия со Скоттом, попросим её просмотреть бестиарий и начать переводить. Пойдёт?

Дерек кивнул — для более полноценного ответа он был слишком занят едой. Да и добавить ему было нечего. Идея и без того была годной.

Стайлз тоже кивнул ему, как будто скрепляя договор, и принялся за свой блин, жуя и говоря одновременно. 

— Я загуглил гекалоев, кстати. Ничего. Шесть тонн ничего, что поражает и пугает. В том смысле, что по оборотням информация была довольно точной, — он сделал паузу, чтобы проглотить еду. — А по этим ребятам? Я просто… как им удается так ловко прятаться?

Дерек пожал плечами. _Черная магия?_

— Я, по крайней мере, надеялся найти ту твою детскую песенку, но и здесь обломался, — продолжил Стайлз.

Может, информация по оборотням была _не такой уж точной_ , подумал Дерек, но счел бессмысленным говорить об этом Стайлзу.

Позавтракав, они сложили посуду в раковину, и Стайлз ушел в свою комнату  
переодеваться. Вернулся он укутанным в нелепое количество одежек: футболку, рубашку и красную толстовку, достал сотовый и написал сообщение Скотту. Через секунду телефон звякнул ответным сообщением.

— Скотт написал, что Итан уговорил Дэнни сдать кровь. _К-а-к?_ — озвучил Стайлз, печатая ответ. — «Не знаю. Ему Лидия что-то посоветовала. Мне не интересно», — Стайлз хмыкнул. — _Это… может… быть… познавательно_ , — он обиженно фыркнул на ответ Скотта. — _Я не отвлекаюсь… чувак. Мы… собираемся… к… Дитону_ , — телефон тренькнул, Стайлз прочитал ответ. — «Созвонимся позже», — взглянул на Дерека. — Хорошо?

— Я за рулем.

 

Стайлз, конечно, никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, потому что нельзя оскорблять машину другого парня, но он был рад, что Дерек снова сменил свой «вездеход» на камаро.

Очевидно, Дерек проходил через своего рода альфа-кризис, вот и выбрал «более практичный» автомобиль, чтобы возить бет. Это было разумно и всё такое. Очень по-взрослому. Но Камаро была до жути крута. В ней чувствовалась волчья мощь, _как в Дереке_. 

Стайлз залез на пассажирское сиденье и ласково похлопал переднюю панель. Дерек настороженно покосился на него.

— Что? Я скучал по ней. С этой тачкой связано столько душераздирающих воспоминаний.

Увидев снисходительное движение бровей, Стайлз вздохнул. Опять его неправильно поняли.

— Поверни налево с проезда, — добавил он рассеянно.

— Стайлз, — сказал Дерек так требовательно, что тот невольно развернулся к нему. — Я знаю, где ветклиника.

Он мог сказать это со злостью — резко или грубо, — но не сказал. Вообще-то он сказал это тепло, как будто сдерживал смех или улыбку.

— Точно, — Стайлз и сам едва удержался от улыбки.

В целом, Дерек водил безупречно. Осторожно, внимательно, ускоряясь ровно настолько, чтобы не допустить превышения. Что бы ни говорили о нём его машины, стиль вождения говорил одно: «Здесь ничего интересного».

Они свернули на Черри Хилл Роуд, ведущую прямиком к клинике. Стайлз сидел, уставившись в свой телефон. Перебрав все варианты написания слова «гекалои», он попытался убрать окончание. Его выбросило на сайт с фотографиями «гека магический гламур». Он застонал, вгрызся в ноготь на пальце и прокрутил страницу вниз.

— Что?

— Ну, «гека» — это название старинного Египетского ритуала. И м-м-м… — вчитавшись, он потерял ход мысли. Старинные египетские магические обряды основывались на вере в то, что духовные силы хранятся в теле и могут быть приобретены через поедание. — Ого…

— Ты можешь быть более… — Дерек вдруг осекся и встревожено бросил: — Стайлз.

Не успел Стайлз вскинуть голову и посмотреть на него, как Дерек дернул машину влево, и их подбросило на сиденьях. 

— Что… Чувак!

Навстречу несся внедорожник, прямо им в лоб. Они ехали не по той полосе. Сердце Стайлза забилось где-то в горле. _Они ехали не по той полосе._

— Дерек?

— Я вижу, — он дёрнул машину вправо, но внедорожник отзеркалил их маневр. Черт. Обернувшись, Стайлз глянул в заднее окно. Их настигал еще один джип, перекрывая собой весь обзор. 

— Дерек!

— Я вижу!

Он ударил по тормозам, завизжали шины, машину бросило в правый разворот. Двигатель внедорожника взревел громче.

Стайлз вскрикнул и инстинктивно свернулся в комок.

Мир взорвался.

Крики, грохот, скрежет металла.

Автомобиль перевернуло, мир размылся, и в них снарядом врезалась вторая машина.

Рёбра болели, _лицо_ болело. Ничего не видно. _Невозможно вдохнуть_. Неуклюже махнув руками, Стайлз нащупал перед собой облако. Подушка безопасности.

— Дер'к, — выдавил он слабый стон и, моргнув, увидел запрокинутую голову Дерека, из носа у него бежала кровь. Окно с его стороны было разбито.

Стайлз почувствовал кровь во рту.

Он почти дотянулся до плеча Дерека, но тут через разбитое окно протянулась еще чья-то рука. Дерека потащили наружу, и даже наполовину извлекли, когда тот дернулся, приходя в себя. Глаза его полыхнули синим, что было неправильно. Затем он начал бороться, выворачиваться, махать когтями, пинать ногами внутри машины. Тоже неправильно. Один из спасателей вскрикнул и прижал что-то к его лицу и…. Ох… О, _нет_. Не спасатели. 

Его накрыло осознанием, и пульс подскочил до небес. Стайлз потянулся отстегнуть ремень, но в дверь машины что-то врезалось и пальцы соскользнули с кнопки. Чёрт. Чёрт! Раздался жуткий треск, и дверь машины исчезла.

Пальцы впились ему в плечи, в лицо, он попытался ускользнуть от их хватки, или хотя бы дотянуться зубами и укусить. Но они перерезали ремень, подняли его в воздух и чем-то зажали ему рот и нос. Слишком много рук. Слишком сильные. _Лаванда_ , понял он, пока боролся, пинался и _орал_ в ткань. Голова закружилась.

А потом всё потемнело.

***

Айзек притащился назад в квартиру с красными, слезящимися от недосыпа глазами.

— Ненавижу стоять в карауле, — пробормотал он и упал на ближайший диван.

— Иди отоспись, — сочувственно улыбнулась Эллисон и подтолкнула его коленкой.

Он откинул голову на спинку и с готовностью развалился на подушках.

— Не здесь, — тихонько хихикнула над ним Эллисон, пропуская прядки его волос между пальцами.

Он широко улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

— Мне и здесь хорошо… — и тут же отрубился.

Скотт посмотрел на Айдена через стол — тот уже минут пятнадцать мучил одну и ту же кружку кофе. На мгновение встретившись с ним взглядом, Айден залпом допил кофе и вышел, возмущенно печатая шаг. Он всё еще считал бегство лучшим выходом, но Скотт настоял на своем и победил, неважно, благодаря статусу главы или влиянию всей стаи. Сразу после завтрака отец Эллисон позвал Лидию в свой кабинет посмотреть, не найдется ли в книгах чего путного, отчего Скотт еще острее ощутил собственную бесполезность, а Эллисон… Что чувствовала Эллисон, он не знал.

Скотт взялся за телефон. Снова. Тот не звонил, но Скотт всё равно проверил его, дергая коленом от нетерпения. Увидев, что оповещений нет, положил назад. И тут же взял опять.

Эллисон присела на место Айдена.

— Ты его постоянно проверяешь, — сказала она, хмуря аккуратные брови.

Скотт покачал головой.

— Стайлз не выходит на связь.

— Ты писал ему?

— Да. И звонил, — тревога, комом скрутившая ему внутренности, передалась Эллисон.

— Дереку ты тоже звонил?

— Да. Не отвечает, — Скотт вздохнул, и колено запрыгало сильнее. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, взвешивая все варианты, и отпустил ее, только приняв решение. Позвонил на работу.

— Здравствуй, Скотт, — ответил Дитон. — Звонишь узнать свой график?

— Что? Нет… — а нужно было? — Стайлз не заходил?

Дитон не отвечал невыносимо долгую секунду:

— В последнее время нет. А должен был?

— Они с Дереком собирались заехать час назад.

— Извини, Скотт. Сегодня заходила только миссис Майклз …

— Со своим котом Рыжиком, — закончили они вместе.

У Скотта внутри всё оборвалось.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Мне пора, — и он нажал отбой, прежде чем босс успел ответить. Стиснув телефон покрепче, он поймал взгляд Эллисон и сказал: — Они не были в клинике. — Паника холодной волной прокатилась по позвоночнику. — Что-то случилось.

— Не факт.

Пальцы Скотта подрагивали, когда он набирал рабочий номер шерифа.

— Управление шерифа, округ Бикон Хиллс, шериф Стилински.

— Шериф? Здравствуйте, это Скотт, — он пытался говорить нормально, но безуспешно.

— Здравствуй, Скотт, — ответил шериф. Подозрение уже прокралось в его голос.

— Вы Стайлза давно видели? — Скотт постукивал пальцем о столешницу, старательно избегая обеспокоенного взгляда Эллисон.

— Вчера вечером. Я ушел до завтрака… А что? Он разве не в школе?

Скотт скривился:

— Вообще-то, в школу мы все не пошли.

Несмотря на то, что предложил это Крис Арджент, его голос прозвучал виновато. Он уже насмотрелся на разочарованное лицо отца Стайлза.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул в трубку:

— Из-за тех преследователей Дерека? Гека…

— Гекалои. Он вам рассказал?

— Немного. Скотт, что происходит?

— Я не могу дозвониться до Стайлза, — сказал он. — Они должны были поехать в ветклинику, поговорить с моим боссом, но я только что ему звонил, они там не появлялись. И я не знаю…

— Скотт, — резко перебил его шериф, и Скотт услышал, как тяжело и гулко забухало сердце на другой стороне линии.

— Шериф? — окликнул он, подаваясь вперед, будто это могло как-то повлиять на слышимость, и сцепился с Эллисон напряженными взглядами.

— Самый короткий маршрут от нашего дома до клиники?

— По Черри Хилл Роуд.

В ушах Скотта сердцебиение шерифа уже грохотало молотом.

— Мы… Мне пора.

— Почему?

— Скотт, изв… — связь оборвалась на середине фразы. Оторвав телефон от уха, Скотт с недоумением уставился на него, чувствуя, как ускоряется его собственный пульс.

Эллисон наклонилась к нему через стол:

— Что? Скотт, что? Что он сказал?

— Я не знаю…— он помотал головой, будто сбрасывая паутину. — Не знаю, он бросил трубку, — он поднял на неё взгляд, живот скрутило еще сильней. — Это плохо, да? _Скорее всего_ , плохо.

Судя по выражению лица, она была с ним согласна, но вслух признавать это не собиралась. Эллисон прикусила губу и медленно опустилась на стул.

Скотта пробрало дрожью – от волнения и от странного, почти чужеродного желания завыть, как в ночь, когда он нашел Дерека. Призвать своё к себе и убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. Даже если Стайлз не мог откликнуться на такой призыв. Хотя он, как никто другой, заслуживал такой возможности. Из всех, кто мог сказать «я здесь, я в порядке, не волнуйся» — именно его брату следовало бы быть первым. И то, что он не мог откликнуться, обесценивало силы Скотта.

Он принялся ходить взад-вперед по комнате, сдерживая жажду перекинуться и завыть прямо в гостиной Арджентов. Зажал телефон в кулаке и шагал, шагал, шагал...

Волна эмоций Скотта навалилась на Айзека, тот зашевелился на диване и открыл глаза:

— Скотт? — осторожно спросил он, садясь прямее. — Что случилось?

Скотт притормозил, чтобы обменяться с ним взглядами, но рот открыть не рискнул. Лишь скривился и продолжил шагать.

В поисках ответа Айзек оглянулся на Эллисон, но та покачала головой и слабо улыбнулась.

Через пятнадцать минут напряженного ожидания телефон Скотта зазвонил. Он чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, спеша ответить.

— Шериф?

— Скотт. Скотт, на Черри Хилл Роуд произошла авария. Мне надо было… — голос его прерывался. — Был странный звонок. Три машины, ни водителей, ни жертв, ничего. Но когда ты сказал… — его голос охрип, он прерывисто вздохнул.

— Да?

— Скотт, это машина Дерека. Дверь со стороны водителя помята. Пассажирская вырвана с петлями.

Мгновенный холод, охвативший Скотта, распространился по телу онемением.

— Мы н… Мы нашли их телефоны в машине.

— О господи. Там… там была кровь? — у Скотта начали подгибаться колени.

— Нет. Немного. Подушки безопасности сработали, и ремни были перерезаны. Скотт…

— Я понял, — только и смог прошептать он.

— Это мой сын.

— Я понял. Мы найдём их. Мы работаем над этим, честно.

— Где вы? Как только я закончу здесь…

— У Арджентов.

— Если эти твари ранили его… — отец Стайлза с усилием втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Скотт его понимал. Он и сам чувствовал в груди то же самое, там, за онемением.

— Мне пора, — быстро сказал он и повесил трубку.

На поверхность рвалась ярость – обжигающая и острая. Она продавливала, взрывалась изнутри, выжимая воздух из лёгких. И впервые за всё время он по-настоящему ощутил жажду крови, более того, он хотел её ощутить.

— Скотт? — настороженно спросил Айзек. Он уже был на ногах и шел к нему.

Скотт резко обернулся, встречая его взгляд, и тот в страхе отшатнулся. _В страхе_. Вот уж чего он не хотел, так это пугать Айзека. Осознание пробилось сквозь ураган ярости и разогнало тьму по краям. Краснота выцвела из глаз Скотта, и Айзек с облегчением придвинулся ближе.

— Извини, — виновато пробормотал Скотт, не решаясь снова взглянуть Айзеку в лицо.

— Я слышал, что он сказал. Гекалои забрали их, правда?

— Что? — Эллисон вскочила из-за стола.

Скотт несчастно кивнул им обоим, и Эллисон сжала челюсть.

— Пап! — крикнула она.

На зов прибежали и Крис, и Лидия.

— Милая?

Поймав отцовский взгляд, Эллисон указала глазами на Скотта.

— Они забрали Дерека и Стайлза, — выдавил Скотт. В груди болезненно запульсировала тьма, глаза снова налились краснотой. _Стая. Защитить._ Крепко зажмурившись, он попытался подавить эту силу, но она взметнулась темным ветром, что взывал к полной луне. — Мы должны найти их.

И кто-то должен заплатить за это. Он и раньше испытывал подобную злость. Была ли это сила Альфы или тьма, опутывающая его сердце, но ее мощь оглушала. Он покачался на пятках и с силой встряхнулся.

Эллисон требовательно смотрела на отца. 

— Агора. Ты сказал, Джерард искал её. Как? — она бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на Скотта.

Крис отступил назад в комнату, сохраняя разумную дистанцию от Скотта и его красных глаз. 

— Раньше охотники проверяли энергетику мест с помощью особых ивовых прутьев. Если энергия была, пруты приводили к ней. Теперь мы находим её с помощью радиоволн. Агора издает сигнал на волне 75 герц. С правильным оборудованием мы можем выйти на эту частоту и обнаружить границы площади.

— У вас есть нужное оборудование? — спросил Скотт, проговаривая сквозь клыки.

— Нет, — покачал головой Крис, — и если мы хотим найти её сегодня, лучше бы нам уже начать.

Скотт с рычанием вытолкнул из себя воздух и силой воли удержался от трансформации. Глубокое желание разорвать что-нибудь голыми руками затихало, когда он смотрел в глаза Эллисон. Она, по-видимому, это понимала и смотрела в ответ спокойно и твёрдо. Когда ярость чуть улеглась, позволив ему говорить, Скотт оглядел комнату и сформулировал план:

— Айзек, ты поедешь с отцом Эллисон. А мне нужно к боссу.

— Я с тобой, — предложила Эллисон.

— А Лидия?

— Продолжит переводить, — пропела та нежным голоском.

— И скажи Айдену, пусть возвращается сюда. Он должен быть поблизости, — кивнул Скотт.

Лидия медленно растянула губы в улыбке.

— Не… настолько близко, — поправился Скотт, закатив глаза.

***

— И что мы ищем? — спросил Айзек, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье.

Крис завел двигатель и выехал на дорогу.

— Педаль полосового фильтра. Две, если найдём.

— Хорошо, — Айзек помолчал. — Понятия не имею, что это такое.

— Старинный, дорогущий аудиоприбор, — ухмыльнулся Крис.

— А как он нам поможет?

Крис глубоко вздохнул и включил радио в машине.

— Прямо сейчас, где-то есть радиостанция, что вещает на той же частоте, что и агора. В этом и проблема: у них обеих слишком широкий диапазон, и они перекрывают друг друга. Но, если мы возьмем маленькое радио, воткнем его в педаль, и настроим педаль на нужную частоту, мы сузим диапазон и услышим только то, что передает агора. Чем ближе мы будем подбираться, тем громче будет сигнал.

Айзек сосредоточенно покосился на радио.

— Ладно… Но мы же не знаем, какую станцию слушать?

Крис выключил радио и сел поудобнее.

— Нет... это метод проб и ошибок.

— Отлично, — кивнул Айзек, смущенно поёрзал на сиденье и, не выдержав молчания, добавил: — А сейчас куда мы направляемся?

— В гитарный магазин.

Айзек снова кивнул и скосил глаза на мистера Арджента. У них еще не было того самого разговора об отношениях с Эллисон, и эта неизвестность разъедала его изнутри. Он определенно был в курсе их свиданий, ведь они столько времени проводили вместе. Как он мог не знать? И после… Скотта, другой оборотень наверняка воспринимался им как удар по отцовской гордости. Но он ничего _не говорил_. Просто… наблюдал. Холодные глаза, каменное лицо и ни намека на эмоции, ни единой подсказки. Люди не умеют скрывать чувства так тщательно. Айзек, конечно, не эксперт, но все, кого он встречал, хоть _что-то_ да выдавали. Мистер Арджент? Только когда хотел.

Эта деталь, кроме всех прочих, льдинкой холодила сердце — как предупреждение быть осторожным.

Айзек почесал висок и снова поёрзал.

Крис бросил на него взгляд. 

— Всё в порядке?

— Что? Я? Нет. Ээ, нет, да. Хорошо.

Гладко сказал.

Крис сощурился, но снова перевел всё внимание на дорогу.

 

Грант в «Гитар Нейшн»с первой же секунды точно понял, что они ищут. И был абсолютно уверен, что у них в продаже подобной ретро примочки нет и давно не было. А те парни, у которых она есть, продавать ее не станут, так как ничто другое не работает так хорошо.

Крис улыбнулся ему опасно и вежливо, сверкнув белыми зубами.

— Грант. Так уж случилось, что она мне очень-очень нужна сегодня.

— Я понимаю, чувак, понимаю. Но у нас их просто нет в продаже. Все хорошие, знаете ли, сделаны вручную, — неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ Грант. 

Айзек незаметно кивнул Крису — Грант не врал. У него, правда, и не было _причин_ врать, но всё же при переговорах лучше знать весь расклад.

Разочарованно кивнув, Крис вытащил из нагрудного кармана куртки пачку сотенных. Айзек постарался не слишком выпучивать глаза. До него раньше не доходило, как прибыльно быть торговцем оружием. Или что семья Эллисон гораздо выше среднего класса. Они не пускали пыль в глаза, как другие, как поступила бы Лидия.

Крис отделил несколько купюр и положил на прилавок.

— Как ты и говоришь, — поведал он Гранту приторно мягко и ласково, — такие детали сложно найти. Сейчас я мог бы поездить по городу, поискать, но… что-то мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь того, кто согласится одолжить её мне на… пару дней?

Грант оглядел деньги и уставился на Криса с таким выражением, будто не очень врубался в ситуацию. Уж _очень_ она походила на торговлю наркотой. 

— Я… мм…

Крис положил еще одну купюру. 

— Еще сотню за сотрудничество, — он ослепительно улыбнулся, Грант машинально улыбнулся в ответ и совсем спал с лица.

— Да, э-э-э, думаю, у моего приятеля Луиса…

— Почему бы тебе не позвонить Луису, — подсказал Крис нарочито дружелюбным тоном.

Грант рассеянно кивнул и отвернулся, вытаскивая телефон из кармана.

— Почему я ощущаю себя преступником? — прошептал Айзек, склоняясь ближе.

Криса это явно позабавило.

— Мы… ведь вернем её, так?

Крис вздохнул.

— Да, Айзек, мы её вернем. Просто... следи за колокольчиками, да?

Айзек сложил руки на груди и отступил, послушно фокусируясь на звуках снаружи магазина. Однажды Скотт назвал его сторожевым псом. Но только сейчас он ощутил себя им в полной мере.

Грант и правда сдержал слово, хотя судя по глазам, он до последней секунды ждал полицейской облавы. Он дал им адрес Луиса, забрал свою долю за наводку, но лишь когда они вышли наружу, с облегчением выдохнул. 

По пути к машине Айзек сказал: 

— Кажется, он принял вас за гангстера.

Крис на это только ухмыльнулся.

 

После сделки с Луисом они направились в ломбард на Дубовой Террасе.

В лучших ломбардах владельцы раскладывают товар согласно категориям, но здесь Айзеку пришлось перелопатить весь музыкальный отдел, чтобы найти все примочки с нужным количеством крутилок и вручить их Крису на осмотр. В итоге они провели там целый час и ничего не подобрали. На другом конце города, недалеко от металлургического завода, был «СуперЛомбард» — своего рода супермаркет позабытых игрушек.

— Кто всё это покупает? — пробормотал Айзек, плетясь за Крисом между неподписанных стеллажей.

Гитарные педали были в отдельной секции, причем в таком количестве, что просмотреть их в одиночку было просто не реально. Крис протянул одну в качестве примера:

— На той, что мы ищем, одна из крутилок будет подписана «частота» или «сигнал», на других будут указаны полосы частот или усиления.

Айзек кивнул.

— И рядом с крутилкой усиления должны быть положительные числа.

— Ясно, — не то чтобы он понял что к чему, но так от него будет хоть какая-то польза.

Они начали с противоположных концов полки, продвигаясь к середине и оставляя за собой ровный ряд неподходящих приборов. Сердце Айзека екнуло, когда ему попалась педаль с крутилкой «сигнал», но цифры усиления были с минусом. Он разочарованно сморщился. И только взялся за следующую, как неясный посторонний запах заставил его остановиться. Он медленно повернул голову, осматривая вход, буквально ощупывая его глазами. Сделал длинный глубокий вдох, пробуя воздух на вкус. Тошнота подступила к горлу, и он выронил педаль.

— Айзек? — донесся до него резкий настороженный голос Криса.

Айзек осмотрел прилавок и подвинулся ближе к центру, руки наизготовку по бокам.

Он напрягся, в крови забурлил адреналин.

— Скажите, что вы нашли педаль, — попросил он, не оглядываясь.

Запахи лаванды и гнили накатили волной, обволакивая горло цветочной горчинкой. Позади Крис просматривал то, что осталось. Почувствовав, как загремело о ребра его сердце, Айзек осознал, что вот, _вот они_ — колокольчики.

— Мистер Арджент, — встревожено позвал он и невольно отступил поближе к нему.

— Кажется, я нашел подходящую.

— _Кажется_?

Звяканье колокольчиков приближалось. Он уже мог разложить звук на составляющие. Они звенели в определенном ритме — ритме шагов.

В дальнем конце прохода появился человек в костюме. Он не вышел из-за угла, слоняясь по залу, не просто попал в поле зрения. Он неожиданно _возник_ , и Айзек ахнул от удивления.

— Это… — начал спрашивать Крис.

— _Бегите_ , — прорычал Айзек и сам развернулся, чтобы последовать за ним, хотя это лишь отдалило бы их от выхода.

Перед взором мелькнула спина Криса, и тут же из воздуха снова материализовался мужчина в костюме — из ниоткуда и прямо пред ним. Ноги Айзека встали как вкопанные, но инерция несла его вперед, и он бешено замахал руками, выпуская когти. 

Тварь легким плавным движением перехватила его запястье, и ее человеческие, на первый взгляд, глаза засветились.

Глаза Айзека полыхнули золотом, и он потянул руку назад.

Гекалус пихнул его ладонью в грудь, и Айзек отлетел. Врезался в металлическую стойку, и на него посыпались усилители. Черт, грудь болела так, словно он вдохнул толченого стекла. Появился привкус крови на языке. Айзек кинул в тварь усилителями, пытаясь встать, но она с легкостью отбила их, частично прямо в него. Быстрая. Ловкая. _Шорох. Шорох._

По лицу шибанул усилитель, опрокидывая его на пол. Айзек снова попробовал вскарабкаться на ноги, и едва поднявшись на колени, тут же рванул вперед, прямо на тварь. Ударил обеими руками, стараясь выдрать её кишки когтями.

Плоть. Мокро. Рвется.

Руки скользнули внутрь, противно.

Гекалус застонал, Айзек понадеялся, что от боли, ухватил посильнее и провернул.

По рукам потекла черная жижа, гуще и вонючее крови. От смрада его затошнило, но он рыча воткнул когти еще глубже.

Гекалус ударил кулаком по руке Айзека.

И она сломалась.

Он _услышал_ , как хрустнули кости. Тело пронзило болью. Рот распахнулся от шока, и Айзек отпустил, отполз от врага, баюкая поврежденную руку. Хрипло вдохнул и сплюнул кровью. Он отползал все дальше и дальше – с каждым шагом надвигающейся на него твари. Гекалус оглядел его раны, затем посмотрел ему в лицо и медленно расплылся в улыбке.

Бежать. _Бежатьбежатьбежать_.

Айзек уперся спиной в последний ряд полок.

Загнали в угол.

_Шорох. Шорох._

Он выпрямился, посмотрел направо. И рванул влево.

И вскрикнул от изумления, врезавшись в мужчину в костюме. Потому что его там точно не было. _Не должно было быть_. Он не обгонял и не пролезал под полками.

Айзек толкнул, стараясь сбить его с ног.

Вздернув его за волосы, Гекалус держал его перед собой. Айзек полоснул по его руке, разрывая ткань и плоть, до крови. Ударил коленом в пах, надеясь, что тот ослабит хватку. Хватка только усилилась, а ответный удар вспыхнул в глазах Айзека чернотой. Один удар кулаком. Но очень сильный.

Задыхаясь, теряясь в запахах и вкусе крови, он попытался поднять взгляд. Гекалус улыбнулся сверху вниз рядом идеально белых зубов.

Мелькнуло лезвие.

Неожиданно появился Крис, вгоняя нож в шею твари сбоку.

Гекалус, похоже… удивился. И позволил Айзеку освободиться, перехватывая метательный нож за рукоять, уже скользкую от крови.

Крис схватил Айзека за рубашку и подтащил к себе.

— Пошли!

Они побежали.

Айзек дышал с трудом и то и дело кашлял, оставляя за собой цепочку кровавых капель. Горячая острая боль резала грудь и рвала лёгкие. Рука пульсировала от боли – пока осколки срастались друг с другом, он едва удерживался от крика.

Они протиснулись мимо касс и выбежали за дверь. У джипа Крис его отпустил, и Айзек зашатался, но страх придал ему сил залезть внутрь. Они стартовали с парковки, взвизгнув шинами.

Айзек сконцентрировался на дыхании. Получались только короткие вздохи. Это всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы отвлечься от сводящей с ума боли. Он скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть руку, движение впилось в лицо тысячью иголок. Он сдавленно вскрикнул.

— Айзек? — спросил Крис, кладя ладонь ему на плечо.

— Больно, — выдавил он, голос не громче шепота. Больнее, чем когда Дерек сломал ему руку.

Крис чуть сжал его плечо.

— Ты залечиваешься?

Он сглотнул — вроде на вкус крови стало меньше.

— Думаю, да. Я не… Мне надо…

Крис положил обе руки на руль и проверил зеркала. 

— Я везу тебя домой.

Айзек приоткрыл заплывший глаз. _О боже, педаль._

— Мы… нашли её? 

Прохладное облегчение прокатилось по груди, и дышать стало легче, теперь он мог делать вдохи побольше.

Крис похлопал по карману куртки. 

— Нашли.

Айзек уставился на очертания педали в кармане и нахмурился, несмотря на боль. 

— А заплатили?

На это Крис только коротко рассмеялся.

***

За руль села Эллисон.

За руль села Эллисон, потому что страх, беспокойство и злость скрутили Скотта в тонкую пружину, а растущая луна растянула ее до предела. Чем дольше он думал, тем ужаснее становились картины, нарисованные воображением. Стайлз избитый и выкинутый в канаву. Стайлз раненый, неизвестно где истекающий кровью и зовущий его.

Стайлз неподвижный. Навсегда. Бледный, неестественно неподвижный.

Он не сможет.

И _ему не придется._

— Скотт? — окликнула его Эллисон встревоженным голосом.

Он проследил за её взглядом до собственного колена, на джинсовой ткани из-под сжатых когтей проступили пятна крови. Скотт недоуменно нахмурился и осторожно вытащил когти. Облегчение волной прошлось по заживающим ранкам, напряжение в пружине чуть ослабло, туман рассеялся.

— Извини, — это по его вине она нервничала и беспокоилась.

Эллисон кивнула, хотя и с видимым сомнением.

Он волновался не только за Стайлза. В основном, конечно, о нём. Но и о Дереке тоже. Их словно разделял недостроенный мост. Скотт видел другую сторону — но не знал, как перебраться, не знал даже, что ему мешает это сделать, на его взгляд, он перепробовал все способы примирения. Сказал все правильные слова. Но по-прежнему видел в глазах Дерека отстраненность, дистанцию. Чувствовал холод и пропасть между ними. Но думал, что у него еще будет возможность всё исправить, выяснить, в чём дело, в чём причина, как улучшить ситуацию.

— Мы их найдем, — сказала Эллисон, вытаскивая его из печальных мыслей. Она верила в то, что говорила.

— Они должны были быть с нами.

Эллисон повернула к ветклинике.

— Это не помогло бы. Они напали не на дом, а на машину. Даже если бы они ночевали с нами, стоило бы им только выехать…

Она пожала плечами и сочувственно посмотрела на него.

Она была права. Конечно. Но её правота не отменяла его вины за то, что он позволил навредить своим людям. Допустил, чтобы его стая пострадала. Ярость снова выступила на поверхность, пульс Скотта ускорился, дыхание участилось. Тьма снова опутала сердце корнями и воткнула шипы.

Они за это заплатят. _Кто-то_ обязательно заплатит. Будет вопить, корчиться в его зубах и, умирая, познает его ярость.

Припарковавшись у клиники, Эллисон положила руку ему на плечо. Скотт посмотрел на неё красными глазами, но она не дернулась и не отодвинулась, просто поймала его взгляд и удержала.

— Скотт, — голос её был воплощением спокойствия и уверенности. Он всегда умиротворял его. — Мы их вернём.

Под действием её взгляда краснота постепенно выцвела, а огненный шторм эмоций на мгновенье улегся. Эллисон подождала, пока он переведет дух, а затем убрала руку. Он всё еще чувствовал её прикосновение, намеренно удерживая его в памяти.

В клинику он, тем не менее, влетел пулей.

— Доктор Дитон! — позвал он с порога.

Дитон лишь на секунду отвел взгляд от стоящей перед ним старушки, затем невозмутимо выдал ей пузырёк с лекарством и предписание давать таблетки в течение двух недель два раза в сутки, начиная с сегодняшнего вечера. Пока миссис Эплбаум подробно расспрашивала о новых кормах для собак и о их достоинствах и недостатках, Скотт нетерпеливо сопел, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно. Босс ни разу не взглянул на него, что было для него характерно, но дико раздражало. Скотту пришлось сжимать и разжимать кулаки, только чтобы не закатить скандал. Эллисон придержала его за локоть, чтобы он хотя бы перестал изображать из себя маятник.

Миссис Эплбаум, выходя, улыбнулась им, Скотт выдавил ответную улыбку и рванул вперед, в одну из смотровых комнат.

— Ты насчет Стайлза? — спросил Дитон, закрывая за ними дверь. — Я же сказал, я не…

— Что вы знаете о гекалоях? — выпалил Скотт.

Выражение лица Дитона изменилось, помрачнело, и он встал с другой стороны смотрового стола напротив Скотта.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — спросил он ровным, как озеро в штиль, голосом.

Скотт нахмурился:

— Потому что они здесь и похитили Дерека и Стайлза. Расскажите мне, все что знаете.

Он едва не сорвался на крик, с трудом сохраняя видимость спокойствия. Он буквально вибрировал от приложенных усилий.

Вперив взгляд в металлическую поверхность стола, Дитон поджал губы.

— Что я знаю… У них очень старый и весьма уникальный тип магии, — он поднял глаза на Скотта. — Они родом из Древнего Египта. Гека — это одна из магических ритуальных практик тех дней. Одно из их поверий — что плоть сама по себе имеет магические свойства. И тот, кто ее ест… получает эти свойства… В какой-то момент Египет и Греция пересеклись.

— Царство Птолемея, — подсказала Эллисон, и Дитон кивнул.

— У древних греков, — продолжил он, — была богиня, Геката, известная колдовством и …особенно некромантией. Это может быть совпадением, конечно, но я сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Думаю, те, кто использовал геку, стали последователями Гекаты.

Скотт пожал плечами и нетерпеливо помотал головой. 

— А дальше?

Дитон оперся ладонями на стол, разводя пальцы.

— Последователи Гекаты хранили свои знания в Александрийской библиотеке.

— Которая сгорела, — Скотт вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Дитон медленно кивнул. 

— Которая сгорела. И большинство знаний об их силах было утрачено вместе с ней. Гекалои сами хранят утраченные знания. Всё, что мы знаем, по большей части слухи. Их… магия не похожа на друидскую. Мы используем энергию — анам — от природы, от людей. Они используют кровь. Плоть. Кости. Это магия потрошителей в худшем значении этого слова. В высшей степени мощная и крайне тёмная…

— Но… вы знаете, как с ними сражаться? — спросил Скотт.

— Не уверен, что вообще могу, — Дитон еще больше помрачнел.

— Не уверены, что можете, или не уверены, что хотите? — прищурился Скотт.

Эллисон, услышав его резкость, взяла его под руку.

Дитон только смерил его взглядом.

— Не уверен, что могу, — повторил он. — Защитные меры друидов работают только против друидской магии. Ничего из того, что я могу вам дать, не будет работать против магии гекалоев. 

Скотт отодвинулся, проглатывая свою злость, и стыдливо кивнул.

Эллисон наклонила голову вбок.

— Вы знаете что-нибудь о них? Слабости? Что-нибудь полезное?

Дитон вздохнул и, задумчиво глядя в потолок, рассказал: 

— Геката была богиней… пороговых мест. Дверные проёмы, ворота, перекрестки. Переход из одного в другое. Гекалои… способны на «рипет» — представьте себе телепорт на короткие расстояния. Они буквально перемещаются в моменты ненаблюдаемого времени.

Скотт вопросительно переглянулся с Эллисон: 

— Что это значит, ненаблюдаемое время?

— Это значит — не моргай, — натянуто улыбнулся Дитон.

Эллисон задумчиво кивнула.

— Потому что если мы на них не смотрим…

— То оно не ненаблюдаемое, — Дитон кивнул, подтверждая.

Скотт вспомнил, что рассказывала Лидия о нападении.

— По словам Лидии, та, что напала на них, выглядела как инструктор по йоге. Но вы говорите, они из Древнего Египта. Разве они не должны быть… старыми?

Аргумент был рассмотрен и парирован:

— Если ты заменишь в своей машине все детали на новые, сколько лет ей будет? — Дитон помолчал, давая им подумать. — Но главный вопрос не в этом. Потому что то, что вы видите, это не настоящий гекалус. То, что вы видите, что видела Лидия — всего лишь маскировочные чары.

— Да, мой папа сказал, что они могут выглядеть как кто угодно.

Выражение на лице Скотта словно затвердело.

— Как миссис Блейк.

— В чем-то да, — кивнул Дитон. — Но в отличие от неё — у нее был всего лишь мираж, обман восприятия — их чары более…— он подыскал слово, — материальны. Как голем, за которым они прячутся.

Скотт покрутил информацию в голове.

— То есть вы считаете, омела не сработает, как на ней?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дитон, — вряд ли. Но… если хотите взять немного, думаю, лишним не будет. Яд все равно остается ядом.

Эллисон наклонилась вперед, смотря Дитону прямо в глаза.

— Мы не хотим отравить их, мы хотим убить их. Быстро.

Он издал невеселый смешок: 

— Ну, с маскировочными чарами вы в них даже не попадете. Не по-настоящему. Нельзя стрелять в то, чего не видишь. А вы даже не видите их.

— Значит, мы должны выяснить, как их увидеть, — сказал Скотт раздраженно.

Дитон посмотрел на них обоих: 

— Скотт, извини, но это не моя область. Я могу поискать информацию об их магии, но не могу ничего обещать.

Скотт сжал челюсть, и всё тело его напряглось от злости. Говорить он ничего не рискнул, не доверяя собственной выдержке, лишь сухо кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Когда Эллисон догнала его, он уже сидел в машине с пристегнутым ремнем безопасности.

— Мне надо заехать к маме, — сказал он, глядя в окно. — Итан уже должен был привезти Дэнни.

Эллисон согласилась тихо и осторожно, и почему-то в этот раз от её негромкого голоса гнев только усилился.


	4. Глава 4

Сознание возвращалось дурманными потёками. Дерек открыл глаза в ничто — в бездонную тьму, от которой холодело в груди. Размытые неясные звуки расслоились на отчаянное сипение и стремительный _туктуктуктук_ сердца.

В нос ударил такой яркий, острый запах ужаса, что Дерек непроизвольно отдёрнулся.

— Стайлз? — вырвалось неожиданно хрипло.

_Вдох. Вдох._

— Не могу, — вдох, — не чувств…

Тревога молнией прошила Дерека, он забарахтался, пытаясь совладать с неподъёмными конечностями, наконец, приподнялся и напряженно впился глазами в темноту.

— Не можешь что? — пульс разогнался, во рту пересохло. Хоть бы тень какую _увидеть_ …

— Не… ч-чувствую… ног, — просипел Стайлз и прерывисто вскрикнул. На пол упало что-то тяжелое.

У Дерека перевернулось сердце.

— Стайлз! — он на ощупь пополз на звук, шаря вытянутыми руками по холодному бетону.

Ситуация ухудшилась. Дыхание Стайлза участилось, распалось на короткие испуганные вздохи.

Пальцы Дерека наткнулись на ткань. Не отрываясь, он провел ими вверх, до плеча, сам содрогаясь от ужаса и смятения.

— Стайлз. Что такое, что случилось?

— Не, — вдох, — чуст… м’и. Н’ги, — он глотнул воздуха. А потом тонко, испуганно всхлипнул, и всем телом затрясся от усилий.

Дерек повёл ладонями вдоль рук Стайлза: одна из них была согнута в локте и крепко прижата к ребрам. Дерек нахмурился, когда наткнулся на длинные пальцы, судорожно вытянутые и притиснутые друг к другу, будто связка прутьев.

— Что… — он нащупал вторую кисть в таком же состоянии. — Стайлз, твои руки! — паника стиснула ему грудь.

Невероятно, но запах ужаса усилился, а сердце Стайлза заколотилось с таким надрывом, словно готовилось взорваться.

— Скажи, что мне делать. Я не знаю, что делать! — не придумав ничего иного, Дерек вцепился в его запястья.

Стайлз сделал _вдохвдохвдох_ и обмяк. Пульс мгновенно упал, дыхание выровнялось. В обмороке.

Дерек сглотнул ком в горле и снова ощупал странную геометрию кистей и пальцев. Прохладные. Он повел рукой ниже, к лодыжке — там кожа была столь же холодна. Безжизненна. _Бескровна_.

Переместившись, он обхватил Стайлза подмышками и попятился, таща за собой безвольное тело, пока не упёрся в стену. Притянул Стайлза спиной к себе, обхватил его коленями и устроил его голову на своей груди. Сосредоточился на безмятежности его сердечного ритма и решил для начала вытащить руки Стайлза из рукавов куртки и толстовки. Деревянные, негнущиеся суставы усложняли задачу, но Дерек умел работать методично: подцепить, подтянуть ткань и чуть переместить тело, переходя к другому участку. Руки действовали сами собой, на автомате.

Выпутав наконец Стайлза из одежды, он отложил рубашку и принялся разминать его левое плечо. На ощупь оно было еще тяжелей, чем он ожидал. Еще тверже, чем казалось под всеми этими слоями одежды. Дерек сконцентрировался на каменных мускулах, продавливая их большими пальцами. Если разогнать кровь, мышцы должны расслабиться. В теории.

Зрение тут ни к чему. Всё на осязании и интуиции. Он разминал вдумчиво и терпеливо, продвигаясь от плеча к локтю. Медленно. Целенаправленно. Время измерялось вдохами. Он попробовал приподнять прижатую к ребрам руку Стайлза и обнаружил, что у неё прибавилось гибкости. Вдохновлённый успехом, Дерек приложил большой палец к мягкой внутренней части сгиба, помассировал круговыми движениями. Плотно обхватил предплечье Стайлза ладонью и провёл от локтя к запястью. Затем еще и еще раз, увеличивая давление, пока сведённые мышцы не начали поддаваться.

Он почувствовал, как очнулся Стайлз, как изменился ритм его дыхания, будто прокатившись между ними волной, и тот напряженно оцепенел. Дерек, всё еще сжимающий его запястье в ладони, остановился, давая ему время на вопросы, на просьбу прекратить. Пульс Дерека ускорился: он вдруг осознал, что их тела прижаты друг к другу — что Стайлз, тёплый и тяжелый, полулежит на нем. Что он не сказал «нет». В груди зародилась вибрация и растеклась по коже ручейками энергии. Он сглотнул ком в горле и усилием воли вернулся к прежнему занятию… Скользнул большими пальцами в ладонь Стайлза и стал разминать её широкими, медленными, нежными кругами. Потом переключился на гладкую кожу с внешней стороны кисти, по одному выпрямил длинные пальцы, поработал с каждым в отдельности, сжимая и вытягивая. Закончив, он протолкнул свой кулак в ладонь Стайлза и велел:

— Сожми.

Стайлз сжал, слабее, конечно, чем обычно, но рука определенно его слушалась. Дерек наконец улыбнулся и с облегчением выдохнул. Он откинулся назад и притянул голову Стайлза к себе на грудь с другой стороны. Другая рука была не так напряжена, и нормальный ток крови восстановился сам по себе. Однако Дерек чувствовал себя увереннее, занимаясь делом. Уж лучше сосредоточиться на теле под руками, чем зациклиться на темноте, похищении и их туманном будущем.

Стайлз ничего не говорил, но, возможно, всё, что он мог сказать, выражалось в едва заметных подрагиваниях, усиливающихся с каждым выдохом. Как будто он…

— Ты замёрз? — пробормотал Дерек, не повышая голоса.

Отрицательно повертев головой, Стайлз невольно потёрся о майку Дерека.

Хм.

Размяв правую руку до запястья, Дерек передвинулся на кисть.

Когда Стайлз выдохнул, он принял это за хороший знак.

— Сожми, — попросил он, вкладывая кулак в пальцы Стайлза.

Убедившись, что сила сжатия почти вернулась к норме, Дерек выдохнул сам. Мышцы на спине Стайлза слегка подрагивали от фантомного холода. Было ли это остаточным страхом? Тенью ужаса?

Ему и самому случалось просыпаться среди ночи, рвано дыша, в холодном поту, под свинцовым прессом реальности, грозящим раздавить в пыль. В такие ночи хотелось теплых объятий, но он мог лишь мечтать о них. Иногда помогали воспоминания. Может…

Стайлз наклонился вперед, отодвигаясь.

— Эм… спасибо, — еле слышно поблагодарил он.

Дерек выпрямил ноги, и Стайлз переполз через него. Теперь они сидели рядом.

Дерек прижался затылком к твердой стене.

— Я думал, у тебя приступ судорог, — признался он.

Стайлз шумно вздохнул:

— Никогда до такого не доходило. Даже… даже близко. Я просто… авария, и потом нас _похитили_. А потом я _ничего_ не видел. Я подумал…

Дерек повернулся к нему в темноте.

— Что тебя ослепили.

— Да, — даже такой односложный ответ был пронизан дрожью. Дерек озабоченно нахмурился и придвинулся ближе. Стайлз или замерз и глупил, или не замерз и глупил еще больше. Дерек еще чуть-чуть подвинулся, и их плечи и руки соприкоснулись. Достаточно, чтобы ощутить его дрожь. Стайлз прислонился. Дерек позволил. Дрожь постепенно сошла на нет, и остались только они и их дыханье — в унисон. От Стайлза слегка пахло цветочным шампунем, корицей и… безопасностью. От последней мысли сердце Дерека забилось сильнее. Он даже не заметил, когда это случилось. Трудно было сказать, сколько они так просидели. Разве что мерить время дыханием да стуком сердец. В конце концов Стайлз спросил:

— Почему я здесь?

— Это философский вопрос? — проворчал Дерек, склонив к нему голову.

— Нет, ты, комок шерсти, — пихнул его локтем в бок Стайлз, — самый что ни на есть практический. Ты говорил, они охотятся только на сверхъестественное, так? Они производят магию из ваших суперсил.

— Наших тел, — для Стайлза может и не было разницы, а для него была.

— Ну да. Но я-то человек. Стопроцентный второсортный человечишко. Почему… зачем им я?

По правде говоря, Дерек так стремился убедиться, что Стайлз в порядке, что даже не задумался над этим. Гекалои должны были оставить его в машине.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он.

— Это меня пугает, — заметил со вздохом Стайлз и покачал коленом, слегка задевая ногу Дерека.

Дерек прижал его колено рукой, чтобы оно перестало дёргаться.

— Нас похитили и бросили в подземелье. Ты уже должен быть напуган.

— Я и _напуган_. Или ты пропустил паническую атаку? Но теперь я еще больше переживаю. Благодаря тебе, — он снова легонько ткнул Дерека под рёбра и затих, так и не убрав колена из-под его ладони. Дерек уставился на предполагаемую точку их соприкосновения, а потом посмотрел туда, где должна была быть россыпь веснушек на бледной коже. Поискал намек на улыбку — малейший признак.

И нехотя убрал ладонь.

Стайлз был прав. Каков бы ни был сценарий этой ловушки, ничем хорошим он не закончится.

— Как ты? — спросил Дерек, когда молчание стало невыносимым.

Почувствовал, как Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Ну, день определенно не задался.

— Я имел в виду приступ, — Дерек бесцельно нахмурился в темноту.

Стайлз отвернулся.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду.

***

Лидия застыла с занесенной над тетрадным листом ручкой, едва Айден вновь переступил порог кабинета. В раздражении она стиснула покрепче губы и замерла в ожидании. Сейчас он обойдёт вокруг стола, положит руку на спинку её стула и слегка наклонится, чтобы прочитать её записи. Она знала это, потому что он проделывал это каждые пятнадцать минут.

Как только его ладонь потянулась к спинке стула, она резко обернулась и указала пальцем на выход.

— Вон!

— Что? — оторопело моргнул он.

— Выйди. Вон. Я не могу сосредоточиться!

— Я…

— Нечего тут расхаживать, — она снова ткнула пальцем в сторону двери. — Ходи где-нибудь в другом месте.

Айден нахмурился и отступил.

— Нам здесь не место, — сказал он, отворачиваясь.

Она кинула на него бесстрастный взгляд.

— Я часто сюда прихожу, — рассеянно заметила она и снова переключилась на тетрадь.

— Я имел в виду, что мы должны уже быть на полпути к Сан-Франциско!

Лидия снова прекратила писать, но взгляда не подняла.

— Я поняла, что ты имел в виду, — тихо ответила она.

Айден встал напротив неё, опираясь на край столешницы.

— Тогда почему мы всё еще здесь?!

Она медленно подняла голову. На идеально накрашенном лице смешались ярость и убийственное спокойствие.

— Потому что я не дам им умереть, — Лидия встала и наклонилась через стол к Айдену. — Потому что я не хочу находить их тела, — отчеканила она алыми губами и удержала его взгляд.

Радужки Айдена вспыхнули красным, но он первым отвел глаза и оттолкнулся от стола.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он. Лидия снова села и поправила волосы.

Его тон выбил её из колеи, информация о чёрных льняных бинтах перестала быть такой захватывающей, как секунду назад. Она прищурилась ему в спину.

— Чего я не понимаю?

Какое-то время его плечи поднимались и опускались в такт тяжелому дыханию. Потом он обернулся.

— Как, ты думаешь, мы стали омегами? — спросил он с неожиданной ранимостью в глазах.

Прозвучало так, словно он действительно ждал от неё ответа, а не обвинял. Но…

— Я думала, вы были альфами.

— Сейчас. Не всегда.

Лидия отложила ручку, он сумел её заинтересовать.

— Как и не всегда были омегами, — продолжил Айден. — Гекалои разрушают всё на своем пути. Забирают всех. У меня была семья. Родители, их родители. Им всё равно, старик ты или ребёнок. _Оборотень_  — остальное не важно.

— Они убили твою семью, — поняла Лидия, под ребрами противно заныло.

На его лице промелькнула неприкрытая тоска, и у Лидии екнуло сердце от такого редкого зрелища.

Айден повернулся к двери.

— Всех, кроме Итана.

Лидия слегка нахмурилась, переваривая новую информацию.

— Но… почему вы не стали альфами? Если никого, кроме вас, не осталось?

По крайней мере, с Хейлами всё так и случилось. Сестра Дерека точно не убивала их мать.

Айден тяжело, словно всем телом, вздохнул:

— Мы были в стае, но не приходились кровными родственниками.

Они потеряли слишком много семей, подумалось Лидии.

— В этот раз всё будет по-другому, — заверила она его, но он не ответил, просто вышел из комнаты, чтобы не мозолить ей глаза.

Она проводила его взглядом и прошептала уже себе:

— Будет по-другому.

Потому что ей осточертело быть вестником смерти. Хватит с неё уже трупов и слёз. И беспомощностью она сыта по горло.

Лидия распрямила плечи и перечитала строчку про черный лён. _Связывают_ …

Нет.

_Бинтуют_ …

Она склонила голову набок и поджала губы.

_Склеивают_.

***

Скотт вернулся в машину и, осторожно пристроив рюкзак между коленей, улыбнулся Эллисон.

— Всё нормально? — спросила она.

— Да. Мама сказала, что на анализ она себе оставила, результаты пришлет Дэнни в четверг, — он помедлил и грустно добавил: — Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что мы его обманываем.

В её глазах появилось сочувствие.

— Так и есть.

— Было бы лучше, — спросил Скотт, — если бы я сразу тебе всё рассказал? Обо всём об этом?

Эллисон всерьёз задумалась над ответом, рассеянно глядя на больницу сквозь лобовое стекло.

Скотт всегда сомневался, правильно ли он поступил тогда. Не лучше было бы рассказать ей правду на первом свидании, как бы безумно она не звучала?

— Пожалуй, нет, — проговорила она вполголоса. — Когда я всё выяснила, мир обрел смысл. Всё встало на свои места, а не запуталось еще больше, понимаешь? Как будто пазл сложился, — она бросила взгляд на него. — Если бы ты рассказал раньше, у меня бы еще не было всех кусочков пазла, мне нечего было бы складывать.

Скотт кивнул и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

— Наверное, нам пора назад.

По пути ему снова позвонил шериф.

— Мы только что закончили расчищать обломки на дороге, и мне нужно знать, чем я могу помочь. Я не могу просто сидеть за столом и заполнять отчёты.

Скотт сверил время по часам автомагнитолы. Почти полдень.

— Мы едем назад к Арджентам. Вы можете… купить еды и подъехать туда?

Купить еды? Боже, более ужасного лидера еще свет не видывал.

Шериф Стилински вздохнул:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… Скотт, тут нужно поисковую операцию начинать, а ты хочешь, чтобы я заехал в Макдональдс?

— Мы знаем, куда их забрали, — Скотт с силой провёл ладонью по лицу. — Но не знаем, как локализировать место. Мистер Арджент работает над этим. Извините, но если вы хотите помочь, это всё, что у меня есть.

Пульс на той стороне связи сбавил обороты — Скотт словно воочию увидел, как отец Стайлза мысленно считает до десяти.

— Бургеры или пицца? — спросил Джон со вздохом поражения.

— Ты хочешь бургеры или пиццу на обед? — прошептал он Эллисон.

Она улыбнулась уголком рта и беззвучно выдохнула:

—  _Пиццу_.

— Пиццу? — озвучил Скотт в телефон. — Их адрес…

— Скотт. Я полицейский. Если б я не знал адреса, я б его нашел.

И шериф нажал отбой.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул, и боль тревоги снова зашевелилась в его груди. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он молча пялился в окно.

***

Айзек прошел вслед за Крисом в квартиру, бережно прижимая руку у груди. Едва он показался в дверном проеме гостиной, как…

— О боже, — _Эллисон_.

— Айзек! —  _Скотт_.

Оба испуганно вытаращились и, взволнованно причитая, бросились к нему.

— Что у тебя на руках? — спросила Эллисон, направляя его к кухонной раковине.

— Пахнет кровью, только хуже, — скривился Скотт.

Айзек как мог вытянул раненую руку, засовывая её под воду, а потом дал увлечь себя на диван.

— Что случилось? — спросил Скотт и перевел взгляд на отца Эллисон. Тот разгружал сумки, выкладывая вещи на обеденный стол.

Набирая воздух для ответа, Айзек поморщился.

— Один из них нашёл нас.

Эллисон ободряюще положила ладонь ему на загривок и через плечо покосилась на отца.

— Папа! — в голосе прозвенело обвинение.

— Я бы погиб без него, — признался Айзек и переглянулся с Крисом.

Скотт осторожно коснулся пальцами синей, раздувшейся щеки Айзека. В магазине у Айзека даже мысли не возникло о переломе, но судя по состоянию щеки, без него не обошлось. Изучающие поглаживания Скотта были легче перышка, но Айзек не смог сдержать дрожи. Когда Скотт провёл большим пальцем по самому повреждённому месту, он невольно ахнул.

Скотт пробормотал извинения и, склонив голову набок, прислушался к влажному хрипу в легких, спровоцированному излишне резким вздохом Айзека.

— Думаю, с рёбрами хуже, — сказал ему Айзек.

Глаза Скотта распахнулись, он скользнул ладонью под рубашку Айзека, задирая её и обнажая гроздья сине-зелёно-фиолетовых гематом. Движение потревожило сломанную руку, и Айзек вскрикнул. Скотт замер, будто только сейчас заметил, с какой осторожностью Айзек прижимает руку к груди.

— И рука тоже? — встревожился он.

Айзек проглотил неожиданное чувство вины и кивнул:

— Сломана.

Скотт зажмурился на секунду, а затем мягко поместил ладонь в центр груди Айзека и отпустил край рубашки, обхватив другой рукой его запястье. Тревога на его лице сменилась сосредоточенностью, и Айзека с головы до пят омыло щекочущей прохладой незамутненного облегчения. Он напрягся от неожиданности и тут же расслабленно выдохнул. Боль переломов постепенно выцветала, толстыми чёрными нитями перетекая в Скотта.

— Лучше? — поинтересовался Скотт.

Айзек ответил пронзительным взглядом, сомневаясь, что сможет передать словами испытанное им ощущение невесомости и поддержки. Обещание безопасности. Предложение отдохнуть от боли и груза проблем. Поэтому он просто смотрел, гадая, сколько еще это продлится. Скоро ли Скотту надоест вытягивать боль, и он снова останется с ней один на один?

Но сейчас, вот в этот самый миг… Безымянная эмоция сжала горло, перехватила грудь и выступила слезами в уголках глаз.

— Всё ещё болит? — ошарашено спросил Скотт.

Айзек втянул в себя воздух, одновременно пытаясь справиться со слезами и не сорваться на смех или рыдания.

— Айзек? — настойчиво позвал его шепотом Скотт.

Он моргнул, овладел собой и подавил то чувство. _Благодарность_ , определился он с названием.

— Лучше, — прохрипел Айзек, откинул голову на подушки и закрыл глаза.

Эллисон погладила его по лбу кончиками прохладных пальцев.

— Сколько ты еще так сможешь? — спросила она Скотта.

— Недолго, — прозвучал ответ. — И его надо покормить.

Пальцы спустились по щеке вниз, вызывая дрожь, потом диван слегка качнулся — Эллисон встала.

— Ты можешь не забирать боль, если не хочешь, — приоткрыл веки Айзек.

Скотт слегка пожал плечами и ласково улыбнулся:

— Я хочу.

— Я от этого быстрее не вылечусь.

Почему-то от этих слов улыбка Скотта погрустнела:

— Я знаю.

Скотт погладил большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону запястья, которое держал в руке, и сделал вид, что не заметил, как скакнул пульс.

Когда Эллисон вернулась с бутербродом на тарелочке, оба обернулись.

— С арахисовым маслом и джемом? — мягко усмехнулся Скотт.

— Я люблю арахисовое масло и джем, — надулся Айзек.

Скотт одарил их вялой улыбкой и слегка тряхнул головой.

— Ладно, но ему будет нужен протеин и побольше.

Эллисон состроила рожицу и хотела было встать, но тут оба волка уставились на дверь.

— Что там?

— Пицца, — принюхался, расплываясь в улыбке Айзек.

— Пришел отец Стайлза.

 

Запах выманил из кабинета Айдена и Лидию, и несколько минут стая жадно насыщалась — время и терпение уже были на исходе.

— Расскажите мне всё, — потребовал шериф, прислоняясь к стене кухни. Он смотрел на Скотта, но кашлянула Лидия.

— Это древние египтяне времён Птолемея, что делает их отчасти древними греками. Отсюда «гека» — из коптского языка для заклинаний и «—лои» — греческое окончание множественного числа. Они собирают плоть сверхъестественных существ и делают из неё снадобья. Или используют для… пересадки тканей.

Все волки уставились на неё с явным отвращением.

— Что… они делают? — переспросил Айзек, откладывая пиццу.

— Пересадку тканей, — повторила Лидия с академической отстраненностью. — Как пересадка кожи для ожоговых пациентов, только тут речь о любой части тела. А лавандой пахнет мазь, которая предотвращает всё… — она покрутила рукой в воздухе, — от распада.

Джон скривился и кивнул.

— А выглядят эти твари как…

— Это одна из проблем, — Скотт поспешил проглотить кусок. — Они прикрываются маскировочными чарами. Примерно как мисс Блейк прятала под личиной шрамы, только тут всё серьезней. Что-то типа фальшивого тела, которое даже не их.

Лидия резко вдохнула.

— Так вот зачем им медальоны, — она уставилась на Скотта широко распахнутыми глазами. — В тексте не раз упоминалось «верхнее тело», а я никак не могла понять, что это. Даже думала, что напортачила с переводом, да только я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь. Теперь понятно в чём дело.

Эллисон перевела взгляд на неё.

— Медальон поддерживает маскировочные чары.

— Да. Уничтожь медальон, — Лидия щёлкнула пальцами, — и разрушишь заклинание.

— Ладно… — прищурился Скотт. — Но как его уничтожить, если он под маскировкой, через которую не пробиться?

Лидия открыла было рот, но тут же его захлопнула, не найдясь с ответом.

Скотт переключился на взрослых, но те пожали плечами. Скотт помрачнел, но с секунду поразмыслив, поднялся, доставая телефон.

Проводив его взглядом, шериф повернулся к Лидии:

— Что-нибудь ещё?

Та поджала губы и добавила:

— Они выглядят как чёрные мумии? Я имею в виду — как мумии в чёрных бинтах. И ещё, гекалои, пожалуй, не убьют их до полуночи.

— Почему до полуночи? — напряглась Эллисон.

— Потому что это пик полнолуния, — ответил Айзек, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, а потом поднял на нее взгляд и тихо добавил: — Дерек будет на пике сил.

Эллисон долго смотрела на него, а затем покосилась на Лидию.

— Это всё?

— Пока да, — пожала плечами та.

В комнату вернулся Скотт и скользнул на своё место.

— Дитон сказал, что не знал о медальоне, и возможно это даст идею, которую можно будет попытаться использовать.

— Как-то расплывчато, не находишь? — проворчал шериф.

Скотт пожал плечами и вздохнул:

— Вообще-то, это он еще предельно точен.

Крис закончил с подключением радио-педалей и поторопил Скотта:

— Скажи ему, пусть думает быстрей. Тянуть время и вытаскивать их ровно в полночь мы не будем.

Скотт снова выловил телефон и написал сообщение.

— Откуда вытаскивать… хотелось бы уточнить? — Джон с рассеянным интересом разглядывал аудио оборудование.

Крис кратко пояснил про агора скотади, показав Джону склянку с кровью для входа на рынок и оборудование, с помощью которого они собирались сузить радиус поисков.

— Значит, мы находим место, заходим внутрь, осматриваемся…— начал Джон, но Крис с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Э-э, нет. Только не вы, — засмеялся он, — вам туда нельзя.

Шериф подобрался и оттолкнулся от стены.

— Какого черта мне нельзя? Если вы думаете, что я не выдержу…

— Я _думаю_ , — Крис успокаивающе выставил ладони вперед, — что в вас для этого недостаточно… тьмы.

Взгляд Джона потяжелел.

— В вас сразу видно полицейского, — выручил Скотт. Прозвучало уважительно, и Джон повернулся к нему. — Серьезно, никто не купится.

Шериф обмяк и растёр лоб.

— Я не могу ничего не делать, Скотт.

— Вам и не придётся. Я обещаю.

Крис поднял повыше два детектора.

— Мы пока даже не знаем, куда идти. Так что…

Он окинул всю компанию требовательным взглядом.

***

Крис снова забрал Айзека, несмотря на бурные протесты Скотта, не желающего подвергать того новой опасности. Он уступил лишь, когда Айзек прошептал ему на ухо, что всё в порядке, что он сам хочет поехать, и даже чуткий слух Скотта не смог уличить его во лжи. Еще одной потери ему не вынести, еще одной дыры в сердце вместо дорогого человека. Ему и двух более чем достаточно. Просто недопустимо _много_ , даже если Дерек думает, что он не в счёт. Но и лишать Айзека права выбора было бы неправильно.

И он успеет исцелиться. Через пару часов синяки и переломы пройдут. Скотт прекрасно это знал, но инстинкт защищать и оберегать всё равно горел в его крови.

Айзек мастерски умел притворяться. Всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Но иногда, под действием правильных слов, ненавязчивой поддержки, он становился для Скотта обычным мальчишкой. Это было их секретом. Но как только вокруг сгущалась опасность, сердце Айзека снова защёлкивалось на замок, и Скотту приходилось подбирать новый ключик. Иногда к поиску присоединялась Эллисон, и они действовали сообща.

Раз Крис взял в напарники Айзека, Скотт, естественно, поехал с Эллисон.

В машине он воткнул штырёк от педали полосового фильтра в разъём стерео, затем включил маленькое FM-радио, подсоединённое к педали. Отец Эллисон предварительно поставил педаль на полный диапазон, и теперь дело было за нужным радиоканалом. Скотт включил автостерео и, взяв прибор в руки, стал переключать радиостанции. Он старательно вслушивался в голоса и паузы между ними, пытаясь уловить на заднем фоне необычные, повторяющиеся звуки. С музыкальными станциями было сложнее всего: иногда для полной уверенности приходилось несколько минут ждать конца песни, чтобы прослушать секунды тишины.

Радиостанции заканчивались. Скотту уже казалось, что-либо он слушает что-то не то, либо накосячил с подключением оборудования.

105FM и всё еще ничего.

Он передвинул стрелку на 106,5 — станцию KBSC, в Сакраменто. Зазвучала Imagine Dragons, Скотт на секунду отвлёкся и стал тихонько подпевать.

— Скотт, — окликнула Эллисон, сдерживая улыбку.

Он, всё так же напевая, вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Ты вообще-то должен… — она всё же рассмеялась.

— Ах, да! Я слегка…

— Отвлёкся?

Он с улыбкой перевёл взгляд на радио.

— Я люблю эту песню.

Они под неё танцевали. Даже как-то занимались любовью. Но он сомневался, что она об этом помнила.

— Хорошая песня, — Эллисон озорно улыбнулась уголками губ. По её интонации он понял, что помнила, и слегка порозовел. — Но…

Пора было возвращаться к серьёзным делам, и Скотт стёр улыбку, перестал подпевать и вслушался. Во время проигрыша, который был ему хорошо знаком, он услышал что-то инородное. Словно лишний аккорд. Он выпучил глаза и сделал погромче.

— Скотт? — взволнованно спросила Эллисон.

Он поднёс палец к губам и снова закрыл глаза.

Лишний аккорд так и выбивался из мелодии до конца песни, делая её несовершенной. Лишь когда композиция закончилась, он прозвучал отчётливо.

— Нашёл, — закричал он. — Нашёл!

— Айзек, канал 106,5, — позвонила ему Эллисон.

Они пока так и сидели на парковке перед домом — просто в разных машинах.

— Ты слышишь его? — спросил его Скотт. С громкой связью Эллисон решила не заморачиваться.

— Подожди, — сказал Айзек и через несколько секунд продолжил: — Звук слегка меняется.

— Да, я это тоже услышал.

— Отлично, поехали, — донеслись до Скотта слова Криса. Его джип попятился с места на парковке.

По плану, пусть и сырому, следовало стартовать с противоположных концов города и двигаться к центру, следя за сигналом — чем громче сигнал, тем ближе цель. Эллисон и Скотт направились к Индустриальному мосту, чтобы начать с юго-западного края города, а Крис и Айзек поехали на северо-восток к автовокзалу.

***

В библиотеку Арджентов, богатую не только бестиариями, Лидия даже немножко влюбилась. Её древнегреческий, конечно, рядом не стоял с древней латынью, но для топорного перевода годился. Поэм от неё никто и не ждал. Тут можно было обнаружить копии дневников охотников тысячелетней давности, сборники фольклора и хроники альтернативной, фольклорной, истории — всё это, как принято, хранилось в семье. Сюда же наверняка уходило корнями и название рынка гекалоев — «агора скотади». Кстати, на взгляд Лидии, не блещущее оригинальностью.

Лидия проглядывала страницу за страницей в поисках ключевых слов, таких как φονεύω — убивать или βλάπτω — ранить. Но, похоже, у древних охотников, как и у современных, были иные интересы. Вот рецепт укрепляющего зелья, к примеру, или способы подорвать выносливость оборотня описаны весьма детально, бери да пользуйся. Неужели и впрямь никто никогда не пытался остановить этих тварей?

Она вздохнула, вперив в стену невидящий взгляд. Что-то скреблось на задворках её разума, рвалось наружу. Воспоминание. Или сон.

Началось с потрескивания, отчего она первым делом подумала о морозе и углях в камине.

Затем донесся лёгкий запах дыма.

Что-то горячее коснулось её руки и она с визгом передернулась. Моргнула…

Пламя вскинулось по книжным полкам, алое и жидкое. Жар полыхнул Лидии в лицо, обжигая глаза. Вдохнув, она подавилась пеплом, густым и горьким на вкус. Она упала на пол, пытаясь отвоевать глоток чистого воздуха, пока огонь перекидывался с полки на полку. Языки пламени облизали потолок, краска мгновенно скукожилась и почернела. От жара глаза заслезились, и она выползла из-под стола, держа курс на дверь. От вдоха больно закашлялась, но не остановилась, снова и снова цепляясь руками.

— Лидия?

_Беги!_

Но голос ей отказал, поэтому, понадеявшись, что он последует за ней, она вывалилась в коридор.

Выбравшись на чистый свежий воздух, она скорчилась у дальней стены и прикипела взглядом к двери кабинета. Тяжелое дыхание, черные потеки туши на щеках и крупная, сотрясавшая всё тело, дрожь довершали картину.

— Лидия? — Айден присел рядом и осторожно тронул её за плечо.

Вскинув голову, она вытаращилась на него, сморгнула слёзы и трясущейся рукой указала на комнату.

Над ними навис шериф Стилински с выражением профессиональной озабоченности на лице.

— Что случилось? Что происходит?

Айден пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, она просто…

— Огонь, — пролепетала Лидия. Нижняя губа задрожала, но Лидия усилием воли её усмирила.

Шериф метнулся в кабинет, но через секунду вышел в недоумении.

— Что? — подняла она на него глаза, тревога на его лице подёрнулась тенью сожаления.

— Лидия, там нет огня.

— Нет? Н-но я видела. На полках. На потолке! — она вытерла слёзы, еще сильнее размазывая макияж, всхлипнула и постаралась взять себя в руки. — Я видела.

Шериф и Айден переглянулись, и Айден помог ей встать на ноги.

— Ладно, — осторожно сказал шериф. — Но… — он мотнул головой в сторону кабинета, приглашая её убедиться самой.

Она выронила руку Айдена и заставила себя пройти внутрь самостоятельно. Страх сжал её тугими кольцами, но с её опытом _выживания_ она уже не сдавалась с той же легкостью, что раньше. Она встала посередине комнаты и медленно огляделась по сторонам, крепко поджав губы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Книги были нетронуты. Потолок белый. Воздух чистый и свежий, как обычно. Брови Лидии сдвинулись в недоумении. Она же _чувствовала_ жар, как он полз по её коже. Пепел и дым обжигали её горло.

Шериф подошел поближе.

— Может, это было, ну, знаешь, твои… — он не закончил он, сочувственно смягчив голос.

Лидия заторможено обернулась и вскинула бровь.

—  _Мои_?

Джон невозмутимо продолжил:

— Ну да, твои… Стайлз мне рассказывал, что у тебя есть… способности. Может это они?

Она перевела взгляд на ближайшую полку.

— Я не знаю.

— А как они работают?

— Я _не знаю_! — огрызнулась она, замахав на него руками: — Я была здесь, пыталась понять, как убить… — она беспомощным жестом обвела комнату.

Джон прищурился:

— Значит… Ты хотела увидеть смерть гекалоя.

— Да! — Лидия надолго затихла, а затем перевела взгляд на Айдена. — Огонь, — выдохнула она и ринулась к столу, чтобы скорее сделать пометку. — Смысл есть. Они были колдунами, ведьмами. Как убить ведьму? Огнём. Как убедиться в том, что смерть окончательна и необратима? Сжечь тело, — она на секунду задумалась, перелистнула несколько страниц в дневнике.

— Что _эта_ картинка значит? — спросил шериф, становясь рядом у стола.

Всё еще хмурясь, Лидия взглянула на него:

— Думаю, это и есть бинты.

Шериф жестом попросил уточнить.

— Бинты не дают им развалиться, так? Но повязки не просто поддерживают их внутреннюю целостность. Они также защищают их от внешнего мира.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Значит, если разрушить бинты огнём, они станут уязвимы?

— Это моя рабочая теория, — дернула плечом Лидия.

— Не хотел бы я ставить жизнь своего сына на рабочую теорию, — поморщился Джон.

Тут ей крыть было нечем, и она тихо опустилась на стул.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — подытожил Айден. Он обошёл стол и положил ладонь на плечо Лидии.

Она вдруг оживилась и выдернула пустой лист из тетради.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил в школу и принёс кое-какие припасы, — заявила она и, составив список необходимых компонентов, протянула его Айдену. Но шериф его опередил.

— А это еще для чего? — нахмурился он.

Лидия беспечно пожала плечом.

— Для самовоспламеняющегося коктейля Молотова.

—  _Зажигательные бомбы?_  — ухитрился искренне возмутиться Джон: — Ты думаешь, я разрешу подросткам собирать зажигательные бомбы из украденных химикатов?

Лидия медленно встала и, прихватив список наманикюренными ноготками, вытянула его из пальцев шерифа.

— Вообще-то, я надеялась на вашу помощь.

Айден взял список и вытащил телефон.

— Итан уже там. Я скажу ему, чтобы захватил всё, что нужно.


	5. Глава 5

— Я люблю твои голубые глаза. 

Тихий голос Стайлза разбил установившееся между ними молчание. Судя по скачкам пульса и дыхания, он несколько раз порывался это произнести и передумывал. Дерек, конечно, не знал, что тот хочет сказать, но шокирующих до ступора откровений точно не ждал.

— Я думаю… я понимаю, что тебе они кажутся ужасными, — продолжил Стайлз. — Но это не так, — он сглотнул, в темноте это прозвучало особенно отчетливо. — Потому что… потому что если сказанное Питером хотя бы на восемьдесят процентов… правда? То ты сделал это, потому что она мучилась.

Ледяное лезвие скользнуло Дереку под рёбра, и он забыл, как дышать.

— Ты любил её, а она страдала, — голос Стайлза стал каким-то чужим и далеким — слишком старым и вместе с тем по-детски наивным: — Я хочу сказать… никто не смог бы просто смотреть на такое. Понимаешь? Ведь… когда л-любишь кого-то так сильно, смотреть на его мучения невозможно. Невозможно, — раздался легкий скрежет — Стайлз царапал ногтями джинсы. — Жестоко, да, — добавил он гулко и тоскливо — словно эхо в пустом коридоре: — Своего рода… жестокое милосердие. Когда больше ничего нельзя сделать. Какой тут вообще выбор? Ничего не исправить. И… и как есть не оставить… слишком больно. Вот и приходится... И это… — Стайлз на мгновение осекся и продолжил охрипшим от чувств, едва слышным шепотом: — Это самый милосердный поступок. И самый болезненный – эта боль останется с тобой навсегда. Похоже, это последний правильный поступок, последний выбор, что предоставляет нам судьба. И они унесут его с собой. 

Он вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— И я думаю… Я думаю, что любить кого-то так сильно — прекрасно, — Стайлз помедлил, едва слышно шевельнулся. — Просто… если мы не выберемся отсюда, я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал тебе это, — и затих.

Онемевший Дерек не мигая таращился в темноту. Его сердце разрывалось от боли. Он задумался, кто еще мог знать. Возможно, никто. Стайлз легонько толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Дерек? — неуверенно позвал он, начиная сомневаться. — Ты меня слышал?

Дерек длинно, прерывисто выдохнул и прошептал:

— Да. Я тебя услышал.

***

При первой трели дверного звонка Айден отвлекся от сообщения Итана, запихал телефон в карман и кинулся ко входу. Шерифу с бутылками возвращаться было еще рано. Айден принюхался и, обратившись, зарычал.

— Откройте дверь, — раздался приглушенно-усталый голос Питера Хейла.

Айден щелкнул замком и приоткрыл дверь, загораживая проем своим телом.

— Нам не интересно. 

— Из-за вас я испортил свою любимую куртку, — скривился Питер.

На приближающийся стук каблучков оба волка вскинулись синхронно. Лидия подошла к Айдену, оттерла его от двери и уперлась взглядом в Питера. Тот повёл плечами и напряженно помялся.

— Я уже думала, ты умер, — сказала Лидия.

— Ты не представляешь, как часто я это слышу, — поджал губы Питер, но тут же отвёл глаза, смиряя свой гордый нрав: — Видимо, они не сочли меня достойной добычей.

— Я кое-чем занята, так что… — поведала Лидия с холодной вежливостью.

Питер помахал ноутбуком с преданиями семьи Хейлов. 

— А я кое-что нашёл, на мой взгляд, полезное.

Айден снова рыкнул из-за плеча Лидии, но Питер даже бровью не повел, все свое внимание концентрируя на Лидии. Та смерила его пристально-расчетливым взором и отступила, впуская в дом.

— Для справки: я тебе не доверяю, — с улыбкой сообщила она.

— Для справки: пожалуй, это мудрое решение, — пробормотал он.

Они расположились за обеденным столом: Лидия и Айден встали у Питера за спиной, а он раскрыл ноутбук и щелкнул по одному из файлов. 

— Что вы уже знаете?

Лидия пересказала сведения об агоре скотади от Криса Арджента и свои обнадеживающие находки по истории гекалоев.

— Думаю, чтобы убить гекалоя, надо его сжечь, — закончила она и злорадно ухмыльнулась, увидев болезненную гримасу Питера. — Твоя очередь.

— Да. Хорошо, — он поёжился, словно ему вдруг стало некомфортно в собственной шкуре, и бросил на неё уничтожающий взгляд. — Агора — не просто ряд столов и палаток. Это магическое воплощение того, что гекалои строили веками. Я так понял, твои друзья-охотники знают о ключе?

Лидия нервно улыбнулась.

— Невинная кровь. Мы достали её.

— Так. Они знают, каков ключ, но не знают, в чем его смысл. Кровью не смазывают замок, её наливают внутрь замка. И оттуда, — Питер изобразил пальцами шаги, — она стекает сквозь решетку в полу, — он развернул на экране старый набросок.

— А что под полом? — Лидия старалась не показывать своей заинтересованности, но Питер, подняв на нее глаза, расплылся в хищной улыбке.

— Сердце, — от его ласкового тона Лидия невольно отодвинулась подальше. — Понимаешь, кровь запускает сердце, — он собрал пальцы в кулак, имитируя сердцебиение. — Она нужна для циркуляции. И эта невинная кровь отправляется…

— Куда?

Он сверкнул глазами. 

— К двери. И это не _просто_ дверь. Смотри, — Питер снова указал на рисунок, точнее на криво нарисованные палочки, изображающие… — Кости — скрепленные сухожилиями. И видишь этот глаз над дверью. Вряд ли это декорация для создания правильного антуража, — он обвёл ладонью рисунок. — И всё это покрыто кожей, — он помолчал, ожидая реакции Лидии, но, кроме требовательного взгляда, ничего не дождался и раздраженно продолжил: — Агора _живая_. Раньше охотники находили её с помощью…

— …ивового прута. Я знаю. 

— Настроенного на определенную вибрацию. Нечто на этом рынке производит звук, Лидия. Вой — тихий-тихий, за пределами слышимости. Как ты думашь, что это? Как ты думаешь, чем это было изначально, черт возьми? — он выразительно хлестнул её взглядом, и Лидия похолодела, а ее горло – горло банши – конвульсивно сжалось.

Питер смягчился. 

— У неё есть сердце, кожа, кости, глаз и… мышцы. Кровь нужна именно для того, чтобы расслабить мышцы, которые держат замок закрытым.

Лидия близко-близко наклонилась к его лицу.

— Захватывающий рассказ. И что мне с него? 

Питер закатил глаза и смерил её испепеляющим взглядом.

— Я понимаю, что ты — лишь _половина_ мозгового центра, но я был в твоей голове, помнишь?

— Он что? — вмешался Айден, но Лидия отмахнулась от него скупым жестом и, поджав губы, впилась взглядом в голубые глаза Питера.

— Считаешь, что сможешь сломать замок.

— Я считаю, что они окажутся в Стране Чудес и магических зелий. А еще я _считаю_ , что прежде чем убивать кого-то в его же доме, нужно убедиться, что сможешь из него выйти. Возможно, какой-то из их товаров поможет её усыпить. 

— Или убить, — добавил Айден.

Питер кинул на него ледяной взгляд.

— Да, на это, конечно, никто не обратит внимания, — он снова повернулся к Лидии: — Я говорю лишь о том, что оказавшись внутри, твои охотники должны принять меры, обеспечивающие пути отхода. И я предлагаю лучший вариант.

Лидия скрестила руки и прищурилась.

— Серьезно.

Питер вздохнул и прикрыл ноутбук.

— Я пытаюсь помочь.

— Нет.

Он раздраженно посмотрел на неё.

— Дерек — всё, что осталось от моей сем…

— Нет.

Питер встал, очевидно, вознамерившись надавить на Лидию разницей в росте. 

— И чего мне, по-твоему, нужно?

Она запрокинула голову и подалась еще ближе. Выдохнула через приоткрытые губы и, когда его взгляд скользнул к ним, положила ладонь ему на грудь. 

— Если бы я знала, — ответила она, постукивая пальцем по его груди, — тебя бы здесь не было.

Её злая улыбка искрилась холодом – словно иней на солнце. 

— Ты моя любимица, — ухмыльнулся Питер ей в лицо.

Лидия пренебрежительно усмехнулась и, развернувшись на каблуках, поманила Айдена за собой. Им еще нужно было освободить стол в подвале Арджентов. 

— Кто-нибудь хочет кофе? — спросил Питер, едва они скрылись из виду.

***

Чем дальше они ехали по Дубовой улице, тем слабее казался сигнал. Вслушивающийся в звуки между болтовней ди-джея и музыкой Скотт разочарованно покачал головой.

— Похоже, он пропадает, — сообщил он Эллисон.

— Ты уверен?

— Я… и так-то слышимость была не ахти, а теперь я вообще ничего не могу разобрать. Думаю, нам нужно вернуться.

Она кивнула, глянула по сторонам и заложила разворот на 180 градусов.

В кармане зажужжало, и Скотт, подпрыгнув от неожиданности, полез за телефоном.

— Это Айзек, — прочитал он. — Говорит, сигнал почти наверняка идёт из северной части города, и нам следует направиться туда.

Эллисон задумчиво кивнула. 

— А ты считаешь, что он идёт с запада.

— Надо ехать к клинике, — ответил Скотт. — Если мы на обратном пути пересечем реку и двинемся в сторону работы, мы охватим всю западную часть города.

Он написал Айзеку, спрашивая, где они находятся.

— Он говорит, они у старого банка.

Эллисон взглянула на него. 

— Скажи ему, пусть едет на запад. 

Скотт ухмыльнулся, так как именно это он и писал, затем опустил телефон в подстаканник и, нагнувшись вперед до упора – насколько позволил ремень безопасности, снова сосредоточился на радио. Зазвучала «Rolling in the Deep», он принялся подпевать, фальшивя так отчаянно, что Эллисон, не сдержавшись, прыснула. Чтобы заставить себя умолкнуть, ему пришлось прикусить губу. Сигнал агоры прокрался в эфир незаметно, но к моменту выезда на Черри роуд, ведущей к Серкл-стрит, прислушиваться уже не было нужды.

— Теперь и я слышу, — сказала Эллисон.

Скотт схватил телефон и спросил Айзека, миновали ли они Северный мост?

_Только что. Тут даже радио не слышно._

_Останавливайтесь. Мы сейчас подъедем к вам._

Скотт оглянулся на Эллисон — её сердце дрогнуло от волнения. 

— Они думают, что рядом. Нам пора ехать к Северному мосту. Может, мы… — Скотт умолк, озаренный новой идеей. Он ткнул кнопку быстрого вызова Айзека: — Привет, поставь на громкую.

— Хорошо, — далеким голосом ответил Айзек.

— Мистер Арджент, как вы думаете, может ли агора располагаться на пересечении земных токов? — спросил Скотт. 

На том конце линии воцарилась многозначительная пауза. 

— Я … думаю, это было бы логично. В таких местах много серьезной магии. Гекалоям не придется тратить свою энергию, если они смогут брать её прямо из земли.

Скотт кивнул.

— Нам понадобится карта Дэнни. Я перезвоню вам.

Он нажал отбой и набрал отца Стайлза. 

— Шериф…

— Погоди, Скотт, я тут кое-чем занят… дай-ка я включу громкую связь, а то мы взорвёмся.

Обеспокоенный взгляд на Эллисон не нашел ответа – та старалась не отвлекаться от дороги.

— Всё, продолжай, — позвал Джон.

— Ладно, — как ни хотелось Скотту уточнить про взрыв, он решил сосредоточиться на деле. — У Стайлза была карта, он взял её у Дэнни. На ней цветные линии. Вы сможете её найти? Может, где-то в его комнате? Мы пользовались ей, когда пытались остановить жертвоприношения.

Ответила Лидия: 

— И зачем вам понадобилась карта?

— Потому-у-у что мне надо знать, где проходят земные токи в западной части города? — а гримаса на его лице добавила: «Зачем же еще?».

Лидия вздохнула и возмущенно вскрикнула.

— Нет-нет, слишком много. Осторожно! — зашипела она, и на том конце кто-то ойкнул.

— Лидия? — озабоченно окликнула Эллисон.

— Да! Земные токи. Вам не нужна карта, я её помню, просто скажите, что за место ищете.

Сложно было не впечатлиться.

— Хорошо… Где-то около Северного моста на западной стороне.

Лидия угукнула и велела кому-то на своей стороне держать крепче и не трясти. 

— Секунду. Попробуйте перекресток Клейтон и Конехо. 

— Понял, — улыбнулся Скотт. — Гораздо легче, чем искать по карте. Э-э, что ж, ребята, постарайтесь не взорваться, ладно? Пожалуйста?

— Мы стараемся, Скотт, — напряженно ответил шериф.

Скотт отключился, перезвонил Айзеку и Крису и сообщил им о новом месте. Крис предложил встретиться на парковке у закусочной в нескольких кварталах.

Пару минут спустя они подъехали к джипу в дальнем углу парковки. Крис уже возился у открытого багажника, расстегивая сумки и расчехляя оружие. Завидев Эллисон, он тут же вручил ей маленькую сумку на ремне. 

— Экипируйся.

Скотт и Айзек с возрастающим интересом наблюдали, как она достает из сумки груду кожаных креплений и ремней и раскладывает их вокруг себя. Первым делом она нацепила конструкцию, закрывающую ногу от лодыжки до колена. Застегнув пряжки, Эллисон приняла протянутые ей Крисом тонкие серебряные болтики.

— А это что такое? — спросил Скотт, пока она аккуратно раскладывала их по держателям на голени. 

— Электрические дротики, — ответила она, взглянув снизу вверх. — Одноразовые. Зажимаешь сзади кнопку, — Эллисон встала и показала ему, — и втыкаешь. 

Неуловимым движением она приставила остриё к его шее и улыбнулась.

Скотт с опаской улыбнулся в ответ.

Закончив с дротиками, Элиссон заполнила набедренную перевязь ножами. Айзек невольно отступил, когда между ее пальцев замелькали сюрикэны.

— Знаешь, вот эти ранят особенно больно, — сказал он. И незаметно придвинулся к Скотту.

Эллисон развернула их так, чтобы спрятать лезвия и запоздало извинилась взглядом. Скотт задумался, обсуждали ли эти двое ту жестокую схватку, в которой они все поучаствовали. Он коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Айзека и почувствовал, как успокаивается его пульс.

— Хотя выглядят они нереально круто, — добавил Айзек, и Эллисон улыбнулась ему.

— В этом и смысл, — сказала она, подмигивая.

Она пристегнула пояс с ультразвуковыми излучателями и гранатами-вспышками, и ткнула пальцем в кожаную куртку, брошенную на заднем сиденье. Крис понятливо передал её ей, и Эллисон натянула её поверх амуниции. Куртка доходила до талии, обеспечивая быстрый доступ к ножам, а застегнутая до подбородка, обтягивала её словно вторая кожа. Достав колчан из багажника, она наполнила его разными стрелами и закинула за спину, а к лямке, пресекающей грудь, прицепила нож.

Проверив снаряжение, Эллисон вопросительно посмотрела на Скотта с Айзеком.

— Что думаете?

Айзек таращился на нее с отвисшей челюстью, так что вопрос дошел до него с опозданием. 

— Я… испугался и немного завёлся, — сознался он.

— Ты как из Матрицы, — расплылся в улыбке Скотт.

Эллисон улыбнулась им обоим.

Крис сменил свою армейскую экипировку на похожую одежду из черной кожи, вот только вместо ножей он рассовал повсюду пистолеты. Закрыл все сумки и чехлы и захлопнул багажник джипа.

— Кровь взяли? — спросил Скотт. Потому что если нет, вылазка вышла бы удручающе короткой.

Чтобы удостовериться, Крис нащупал склянку в нагрудном кармане и кивнул.

— И… как вы узнаете, что нашли цель?

— Узнаем, — ответил Крис. — По ощущениям. Человек опасность всегда почует. Как и любую угрозу. Иногда темная улица — это просто темная улица, а иногда там опасность, — он пожал плечами. — Сегодня мы ищем опасную.

Уверенности это Скотту не добавило, но выбирать было особо не из чего. То есть _совсем_ не из чего. Он удержал взгляд Эллисон.

— Пожалуйста, найдите их.

Она обхватила его ладони своими и сжала, а затем повернулась к отцу. 

— Пойдем.

***

Сенсорная депривация, так это называлось.

Слишком долго они просидели вместе, Дерек привык к запаху Стайлза и больше не чувствовал его. Минус два канала чувств.

Остались слух и осязание.

Хотелось забыться, уснуть. Он балансировал на грани сна и бодрствования, но горький страх, медленно разъедающий изнутри, держал его в сознании.

Стайлз то просыпался, то снова проваливался в сон, поддаваясь апатии. Дерек по дыханию определял, спит тот или нет. Просыпаясь, Стайлз шарил вокруг руками, пока не натыкался на какую-нибудь конечность Дерека, хватался за нее с отчаяньем утопающего, и лишь потом вспоминал, почему он ни черта не видит, и расслаблялся. В эти секунды кровь Дерека бешено разгонялась, потому что в этих прикосновениях ему мерещился…

Мерещился совсем другой подтекст…

Стайлз говорил во сне. Конечно же. А однажды проснулся, содрогнувшись всем телом, Дерек был уверен, что от кошмара, но Стайлз не захотел это обсуждать. 

Теперь он снова спал, а Дерек размышлял, не следует ли ему заняться чем-то более деятельным. Проверить когтями прочность стен, попытаться сделать подкоп или поискать что-то, что можно сломать. А не просто… ждать. Душа увядает в бесконечном штиле ожидания.

Дыхание Стайлза завораживало – спокойное, размеренное, абстрагироваться от него было трудно. Чтобы не уснуть, Дерек старался держать глаза открытыми, но веки неумолимо тяжелели.

Уже в полудреме он услышал низкий гортанный удар гонга.

Дерек среагировал мгновенно: вскочил на ноги, инстинктивно принимая защитную стойку и рукой вжимая Стайлза в стену, чтоб не достали… Грубо разбуженный Стайлз испуганно ахнул и вцепился в руку Дерека.

— Что…?

— Ш-ш-ш! — помогло лишь на секунду.

— Дерек?

— Молчи! — выдохнул Дерек и снова обратился в слух. Похоже, звук шёл сверху, он запрокинул голову, на мгновение забыв, что кроме темноты, все равно ничего не увидит.

Время шло, вроде бы и медленно, но Стайлз уже начал ёрзать и отпихивать его руку. Может, тот звук ему пригрезился?

_Бом… ом… ом… м._

— Вот, — прошипел Дерек.

— Я ничего не слышал, — шепнул Стайлз в ответ и с усилием сглотнул: — Мне уже можно дышать?

Дерек только сейчас осознал, насколько сильно он придавил Стайлза. Он осторожно убрал руку и сел, как и прежде – спиной к стене, только с куда более потрепанными нервами. Руки безвольно упали по бокам.

— Что ты слышал? — спросил Стайлз, направленность звука подсказала Дереку, что тот повернулся к нему лицом.

Он пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Удар чем-то тяжелым. Глухой, но вместе с тем металлический. Я подумал… — он усмехнулся сам над собой и снова пожал плечами. — Вообще-то не знаю, о чем я подумал. 

Впервые Дерек был рад кромешной тьме, по крайней мере, в ней не видно было его горящего от стыда лица.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Наверное, что-то вроде: «Вот чёрт, сейчас мы все умрем», — голос у него был глухой и напряженный. 

На это Дереку ответить было нечего. Потому что, по правде говоря, к этому все и шло. Если только Скотт не сотворит чудо. Истинный альфа — само по себе чудо, так что всё возможно. И учитывая, что Стайлз тоже здесь, у Скотта очень веские основания для поисков.

Господи, как эгоистично.

Он приложился затылком о стену, про себя извиняясь за неподобающие мысли.

Предаваясь жалости к себе, он что-то пропустил, но понял это, лишь обнаружив, что Стайлз отодвинулся, и его тепло пропало вместе с ним. Рядом раздалось сопение, _шмыганье_ и шумный прерывистый вдох. В уже привычном запахе Стайлза появились новые нотки – страха и печали. _Плачет_. Плакать Стайлз старался тихо и неприметно. Дав ему пару секунд, Дерек потянулся сквозь темноту к нему. Когда рука нащупала острый выступ лопатки, он двинул ее вверх и, обхватив ладонью плечо, тихонько потянул на себя. Стайлз шмыгнул носом и выдохнул.

— Извини, — прохрипел он.

— За что? — нахмурился Дерек в пустоту.

И Стайлз вздохнул и подался назад, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Дерека. 

— Я не такой сильный, как ты. Как все вы, — прозвучало так жалобно, что Дереку пришлось проглотить истерический смешок – тот застрял в горле колючим комком.

— Ты тоже сильный, — ответил он севшим голосом.

— Но ты-то не плачешь, — хмуро отозвался Стайлз.

Это было невыносимо: и хрупкость Стайлза, и его близость – на расстоянии поцелуя. Боже…

Дерек поменял позу, освобождая место, потом обнял Стайлза со спины и притянул к себе. Он раз за разом подбирал слова, хотел сказать, что настоящая ценность всегда неизмерима, но в итоге выдал:

— Я просто забыл, как… 

Стайлз развернулся в его объятиях и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. И тело Дерека не опалило огнем – нет, ни в малейшей степени.

***

Это был деловой район, где здания смешанного назначения перемежались складами и офисами. Скотт и Айзек проводили взглядами Эллисон и Криса: те пересекли улицу и двинулись в указанном Лидией направлении. Кроме беспокойства, на лице Скотта читалась надежда, что они знают, что делают. Уже стемнело, до полуночи оставалось часов семь. Семь часов, прежде чем гекалои примутся за Дерека всерьез, о чем Айзек искренне старался не думать. Раны на его груди уже почти затянулись, но ужас короткой стычки все еще довлел над ним. Скотт похлопал его по плечу, выдергивая из мыслей, и махнул в сторону машины Эллисон. Она оставила ключи в замке зажигания, чтобы они могли вернуться к остальным.

Теперь, с наступлением ночи, грядущее полнолуние ощущалось сильнее. Днем легче заглушить нервный зуд — можно заняться делами, сосредоточиться на окружающем. Ночью границы мира сужаются – когда никто не отвлекает, мысли становятся громче. Айзек вгляделся в Скотта. Он знал, что ночи выматывают и его. Айзек порой слышал, как тот мерит комнату шагами. Как-то раз он окликнул его, зная, что его услышат и через стену, но был грубо отшит. На следующее утро Скотт первым делом извинился, но остаток дня держался отстраненно. Даже нашел причину, чтобы пропустить обед и ни с кем не встречаться. Вечером того же дня Айзек пошел следом за Скоттом в заповедник. Понятно, что у беты нет ни шанса подкрасться к альфе незамеченным, но то ли он себя недооценивал, то ли Скотту было не до него.

Скотт убил оленя.

Догнал его на бешеной скорости, повалил взмахом когтей и вцепился в горло. Притаившись на дереве, Айзек не дыша наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что олень жив — его сердце загнанно колотилось, и ждал, что Скотт быстро добьет свою жертву, распрямится и обратится в человека — как на охоте, хотя раньше Скотт никогда ей не увлекался.

Вместо этого Скотт начал рвать оленя когтями, вспарывая бока и живот, не обращая внимания на его визг. Айзек спрыгнул вниз и метнулся к ним. Он перерезал оленю горло, обрывая его мучения, и в немом ужасе уставился на Скотта — на кровавые потеки, медленно стекающие с лица на одежду, полные ярости красные глаза и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Это был чужой, совершенно не знакомый ему Скотт, и Айзек торопливо перекинулся в человека и в мольбе поднял руки. Отчетливо вспомнилось, как Скотт, не сводя с него горящих глаз, слизнул с губ оленью кровь, и от нарочитой неспешности этого движения сердцебиение Айзека отозвалось пульсацией во всем теле.

«Скотт?» — в ужасе спросил он тогда. 

Красное свечение медленно потухло, а потом Скотт мгновенно обратился и потерял сознание — упал как мешок прямо на труп оленя. И как бы сурово не тряс его Айзек, так и не очнулся. Айзек притащил его домой, стянул окровавленную одежду и засунул в ванну. И всё это время трясся от страха — все представлял, как разозлится Скотт, когда придет в себя и вспомнит о слежке Айзека и его вмешательстве. Айзек не стал бы его винить за жестокую расправу, если б тот проснулся голым в ванне во время мытья. 

Но Скотт не проснулся. Словно Айзек возился с мешком песка размером с человека. Вытирание вышло слегка неловким.

Очень неловким.

До того неловким, что Айзек поначалу думал, что Скотт молчит об этом инциденте, потому что вычислил, кто его отмыл. Но оказалось, что последнее, что помнит Скотт — работу над школьными заданиями. Он посчитал, что уснул за учебниками. Айзек не стал его разубеждать. 

И кстати, он совсем не планировал следить за перепадами настроения Скотта, просто поддался старой привычке.   
Вот и сейчас, в полумраке машины, Айзек смотрел, как скользят по лицу Скотта блики уличных фонарей. На его скулах выступили желваки. Значит, злится. Он вобрал образы-ощущения и сделал поправку: злость входила в спектр тревоги. Айзек выглянул в боковое окно — они только что проехали перекресток с Мидоуларк — и встретился глазами с сидящей в пикапе женщиной. Их взгляды задержались друг на друге всего на долю секунды дольше, чем положено, но Айзек инстинктивно насторожился. Резко обернувшись, он увидел, как пикап обгоняет машину позади них. 

— Что такое? — спросил Скотт, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Точно не знаю, — нахмурился Айзек. Снова сев прямо, он поколебался и добавил: — Пока не езжай к дому.

Скотт, не выпуская руль из рук, ухитрился изобразить вопросительный жест.

— Если не домой, то куда мне ехать?

— Куда-нибудь. Неважно, — Айзек снова склонил голову. — Мы просто… проверим кое-что. 

Скотт тяжело вздохнул. 

— У нас нет на это времени. 

— Смени полосу движения, — Айзек видел фары пикапа через две машины позади них. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он, глядя через плечо.

Скотт включил поворотник и перестроился на левую полосу, когда появилось свободное место. 

В ожидании Айзек впился ногтями в обивку сиденья. Он старался не высовываться и смотреть сквозь щель между спинкой сиденья и подголовником.

— Ну что?

— На следующем перекрестке сверни налево, — сам от себя не ожидая, тихо скомандовал он. 

К его удивлению, Скотт так и сделал, и как только они свернули, пикап срезал через две полосы. 

Сердце Айзека кувыркнулось, и он выпрямился. 

— Да, за нами точно едут. 

Скотт бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Это гекалои?

— А кто еще?

— Не знаю! Они водят пикапы?

Фары сзади приближались, и Скотт нажал на газ. Они ехали к спальному району. 

— Нужно развернуться, — подсказал Айзек. — Туда, где побольше людей. 

— Больше людей, — повторил Скотт, будто раздумывая. 

Двигатель пикапа взревел позади них, и Айзек, обернувшись, наткнулся на стену ослепляющего света.

— Скотт, — предупреждающе бросил он. Пикап надвигался. — Скотт!

Скотт выругался, и седан Эллисон подскочил от удара, ушел в занос, но тут же выровнялся и вырвался вперед. Глаза Скотта сверкнули красным, он срезал угол и утопил педаль газа в пол. Айзек вцепился в поручень над дверью, чтоб его не болтало по салону.

Пикап снова нагонял их, и Айзек готов был поклясться, что слышит запах лаванды, как бы смешно это ни звучало. 

— Держись, — сквозь зубы выдавил Скотт, снова закладывая резкий поворот, шины протестующе взвизгнули. 

Они оба тяжело дышали, проверяя зеркала. Пикап не вписался в поворот, перелетел через бордюр и зацепил машину у обочины. 

— Не отстаёт, — сказал Айзек. 

Скотт мрачно смотрел, как дорога исчезает под колесами. 

— Я кое-что придумал. 

— Хорошо. 

— Кое-что ужасное. 

— Мне от этого легче не стало. 

Они снова повернули налево. 

— Торговый центр совсем рядом на Патерсон. 

Айзек в недоумении посмотрел на Скотта. Торговый центр, _конечно_ , был прямо на Патерсон. Да вот только они удалялись от него по дороге с двойной сплошной.

Пикап боднул их в задний бампер. 

Потом еще и еще, без остановки.

— Я об этом пожалею…

— Я же сказал, ужасная идея, — скривился Скотт. 

В поворот они вошли на скорости 80 м/ч, после чего Скотт бросил машину во _встречный_ поток. Им сигналили, на них орали. Айзек невольно сжался в комок, повисая на потолочном поручне. Он не мог дышать. Может, даже орал. Глаза Скотта горели огнем, движения же напротив стали мягкими и плавными. Он петлял между встречными машинами, то срезая через полосы, то выскакивая на обочину. Гудки и свист шин слились в один грандиозный протестующий вопль. Каждая несущаяся им навстречу машина заставляла Айзека вздрагивать, и в итоге он решил, что лучше будет смотреть на Скотта.

Тот не выглядел напуганным или потерявшим контроль. 

Скорее решительным и самодовольным, как и все альфы, хотя последнее можно было принять за уверенность. 

Айзек не мог отвести глаз. 

Скотт дернул руль влево, и они ворвались на парковку торгового центра. Он свернул к тому краю, где был кинотеатр, и понемногу сбавил скорость. 

Айзек усилием воли разогнулся и отпустил ручку. С рваным и загнанным дыханием справиться было сложнее. 

Скотт аккуратно припарковался, да так и застыл – не выпуская руль из рук и глядя прямо вперед. Потом он моргнул и вскинул глаза на Айзека.

— _Никогда_ не рассказывай Эллисон.

Айзек понимающе замотал головой. Может, Эллисон и не прибьет Скотта за то, что тот чуть не угробил её машину, но точно прибьет Айзека за то, что не остановил его. 

Оба хорошенько осмотрелись в поисках пикапа. 

На горизонте было чисто, так что Скотт тихонько тронулся с места, стараясь скрыть дрожь, пришедшую на смену адреналину. Он дал широкий круг по парковке и, нарочно выбрав самый дальний выезд, поехал кружным путём к дому Арджентов. 

После долгого напряженного молчания Айзек взглянул на Скотта.

— А ты неплохо водишь, оказывается. 

Скотт усмехнулся и немного расслабился. 

— Спасибо.

— Только давай не будем никогда это повторять.


	6. Глава 6

Давно развеялся запах соли и печали, а Стайлз всё так же сидел, привалившись к Дереку, как к подушке. Ползли часы, ничего не менялось. Разве что страх, разъедавший Дерека изнутри, уступил место скуке.

Иногда тьма становилась материальной — давящей на каждый дюйм тела, словно пресс. Двигаешь рукой — и удивляешься, что нет сопротивления. А иногда обращалась в бесконечное ничто — пустоту, что жаждет заполнения. Растворяет тебя без остатка, исподволь размывая границы тела. Если бы не Стайлз под боком, Дерек превратился бы в пространственную дыру, пустое место, где звук и осознание пересекаются лишь затем, чтобы снова разойтись.

Пару раз тьма так далеко уводила его от тела, что он не мог вспомнить последние ощущения, и осознание этого рывком возвращало его обратно. А порой он сам закрывал глаза, будто добровольно выбирая пустоту. Ложь — странное утешение.

Почувствовав, что снова уплывает в никуда, он переключил внимание на прикорнувшее к нему тело. Вдох. Выдох. Стайлз не спал. И его молчание неуловимо изменилось. Дерек задумался, когда это он успел так глубоко изучить язык его тела. И не смог припомнить тех времен, когда Стайлз был просто знакомым, а не ночником в его сознании. Чувства сами фокусировались на этом теплом свечении.

— Ты так громко думаешь, что мертвого разбудишь, — тихонько прошептал Дерек, не желая его пугать.

— Что? Что знач… Я даже… Я же ничего не делал! — завозмущался Стайлз.

— Я всё равно тебя слышал, — пожал плечом Дерек.

Стайлз в ответ мягко фыркнул. 

— Так что это было?

— Что было что?

Дерек закатил глаза и сказал нормальным голосом:

— То, о чем ты думал.

Оба замерли на секунду. Сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее. От него запахло… смятением? Стайлз поднял голову — с плеча Дерека исчезла тяжесть, а щеки коснулось горячее обрывистое дыхание. По ноге скользнула рука Стайлза и остановилась прямо над коленной чашечкой.

Дыхание Дерека сбилось.

— Ты чувствуешь полнолуние? — спросил Стайлз.

— Да, — развернулся к нему лицом Дерек, больше увлеченный искрами, бегущими вверх по позвоночнику, чем разговором.

— Как оно ощущается? — подался вперед Стайлз.

— Я… Как зуд под кожей, — ответил он. Как ломота в костях, как тягучее желание.

— Болит?

— Нет.

Твоя рука…

— Но это потому, что ты сдерживаешь обращение?

Дерек уже едва улавливал суть вопросов. 

— Я знаю, как контролировать себя в полнолуние, — зло выдавил он. Даже Скотт уже научился. 

— Да, я знаю, это не… — Стайлз протяжно вздохнул, но руку не сдвинул ни на волос, и попытался снова: — Но если ты обернешься, зуд прекратится?

На мгновенье Дерек изумленно приоткрыл рот.

— Я… да, полагаю так.

— Тогда обернись.

Он терялся в догадках, зачем Стайлз просит его обернуться? Как долго он это обдумывал? Сколько наблюдал за окружающими его волками? И еще — когда это Стайлза стало заботить, не одинок ли Дерек, не больно ли ему? Заботить настолько, что он решился спросить. Он не…

Лора перестала спрашивать, когда не смогла больше выносить ответов.

И после неё — никто.

Десятилетия практики ушли на обретение самообладания, стоявшего на страже его секретов. Но сейчас — наедине, без свидетелей… Дерек поддался, просто потому что его попросил об этом Стайлз. Дернул шеей и крутанул головой, позволяя чертам лица поплыть, оголить клыки. Глаза сверкнули голубым.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Лучше? — спросил Стайлз. И убрал руку, меняя положение.

— Да, — выдохнул Дерек в ответ. Ему и впрямь полегчало. Будто пружина распрямилась, или отпустило сведенную мышцу.

Не зная, чего ждать, Дерек застыл в неподвижности. По обе стороны его бедер встали чужие колени, словно Стайлз собрался его оседлать.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он искаженным клыками голосом.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

— Стайлз?

— Ш-ш-ш.

Дерек нахмурился — частый пульс Стайлза наводил на определенные мысли, а он не был уверен, что им стоит вставать на этот путь. На грудь Дерека легла осторожная ладонь, потом неловко переместилась на подбородок. Вопрос уже готов был сорваться с губ, но длинные нежные пальцы, ощупав щетину на подбородке, двинулись к волчьей шерсти на щеках, и от их касаний у Дерека перехватило дыхание. Он заворожено отслеживал перемещения пальцев по своим нечеловеческим чертам. Они очертили скулу, слегка надавили, проверяя кожу на шероховатость.

Мягкая подушечка большого пальца прошлась по краю верхней губы и продолжила движение. Медленно, нежно, неотвратимо… 

Дыхание Дерека вырывалось легкими размеренными толчками, а сам он полностью сосредоточился на кончиках пальцев Стайлза. Те изучали его дюйм за дюймом, словно Стайлз составлял мысленную карту.

Потом замедлились, наткнувшись на выступ кости, что перекроила обратившееся лицо. Сердце Дерека екнуло и подскочило — направленный на него поток внимания был столь невероятен, что без труда вскрывал поверхностные слои. Укрытый непроглядной темнотой, он в то же время был полностью обнажен. Легкое как перышко касание — и Дерека прошило дрожью.

Стайлз добрался до брови, прошелся по её изгибу и остановился на маленьком пятачке прямо над переносицей.

Дерек ахнул и отодвинулся — искры пробежали по телу, оседая в ногах.

— Ох, черт. Было…? Извини.

Дерек захлопал в темноте глазами, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы сформулировать ответ.

— Я… ох, черт. Тебе было больно? Я… Я был слишком груб?

— Что?

— Ты, если что, говори, ладно? Мне… мне просто любопытно. Я не хотел… Ты должен сказать, если что не так, ладно?

Что? Руки Стайлз давно убрал и теперь старательно держал их при себе, но Дерек чувствовал, как тот нависает над ним. И волнуется. 

— Нет. Это не…

Стайлз облегченно выдохнул.

— Я просто… — он нахмурился и смущенно выдавил сквозь длинные клыки: — Я просто не знал, что оно будет так ощущаться.

— Ты… Но у тебя были девушки.

Дерек зажмурился и отвернулся. 

— Я никогда не обращался в моменты близости, — тихо признался он, теряя еще немного достоинства.

После секундного молчания до него долетел голос Стайлза: 

— Значит, никто…

Дерек покачал головой, потом вспомнил, что жеста в темноте недостаточно: 

— Нет.

Одно короткое слово, но сколько в нем прозвучало нужды. 

Бездна внутри вовсе не казалась такой темной и бездонной, пока её не попытались заполнить. В этом желании он давным-давно себе отказывал: желания говорят миру о том, что тебе есть что терять. Желания ранят.

А это просочилось незамеченным через боковую дверь.

Теплые сухие руки вернулись, поднялись вверх по горлу Дерека, запрокидывая ему голову и заставляя забыть про стыд. Затем твердо обхватили его щеки ладонями, словно обнимая, и через мгновенье расслабились. Теперь кожи Дерека касались лишь кончики пальцев — самые чувствительные в плане осязания.

— Нормально? — спросил он шепотом.

— Да…

И Дерек превратился в неисследованную страну. Благоговение, с которым Стайлз гладил его огрубевшую кожу, отзывалось в Дереке дрожью. До сих пор это лицо, эта его вторая половина знала лишь войну и страдания. Стайлз провел по тяжелой надбровной дуге, и у Дерека перехватило горло. А когда тот прочертил пальцем меж бровями, разглаживая хмурые складки, он шокировано втянул в себя воздух. Уж слишком чувствительным оказалось это место — до огненных волн по коже, до вставших дыбом волос. Ощущение собственной уязвимости было столь острым, что Дерек с трудом сдержал порыв отшатнуться. 

Это было сродни падению в невесомости. Словно он зарылся лицом в мягкую траву. Или подставил под солнечные лучи. Кожа, никогда не знавшая ласки, впитывала ее с жадным восторгом, шалея от всепоглощающего удовольствия.

Стайлз провел пальцем по губам Дерека, а тот не смог вспомнить, что это означает.

Губы Стайлза прикоснулись к его рту, и он в жажде тепла и утешения рванул вперед — навстречу, прежде чем понял, подумал…

И отодвинулся, упершись ладонью в грудь Стайлза. 

— Я не могу, — сломано сказал он. Желания ранят.

Руки исчезли, и Стайлз отстранился, будто исчезая в темноте. Остался лишь громкий, гулкий стук сердец.

— Что значит «не могу»?

Даже не видя его, Дерек всё равно не мог смотреть ему в лицо. 

— Тебе семнадцать. Меня могут арестовать.

Полуправда.

— Блин, да ты издеваешься! — взорвался Стайлз. — Мы сдохнем в этой яме, а ты боишься, что мой отец тебя арестует? Серьезно? Знаешь что, нет, — отпихнул его вдруг Стайлз да так, что Дерек мотнулся головой о стену: — Иди к черту.

И пропал.

Отполз в пустоту, разделяя их расстоянием, какого не было между ними уже несколько часов, или скорее дней, если судить по ощущениям. Эта его отдаленность резала похлеще ножа, и Дерек ругал себя, ругал то перепуганное существо, что трепыхалось в его груди, раздираемое на части противоречивыми эмоциями. Он и не думал, что попадет в такую ситуацию — окажется на краю обрыва. Снова станет для кого-то значимым, сможет ранить подобным образом. Неожиданно между ними пролегла пропасть, преодолеть которую дано лишь храбрецам.

Он слышал, как быстро бьется сердце Стайлза. Тот больше не двигался, должно быть, уперся в дальнюю стену.

Это было неправильно. Что бы ни думал Стайлз, это не было правдой. И это следовало исправить. Хоть в этот раз исправить, ведь они могут и не выбраться отсюда.

Дерек принял человеческий облик, оставив лишь фосфоресцирующие глаза. Ему они не помогут, но дадут Стайлзу возможность его разглядеть. И пополз вперед, ориентируясь на звуки и запах обиды, а приблизившись, вытянул руку и повозил ею туда-сюда. Наткнулся на ногу, но Стайлз её отдернул. Будто залепил пощечину.

— Ты не понимаешь, — голос Дерека дрожал. — Ты не знаешь, чего просишь.

— Правда? Я просил поцелуй, а не обручальное кольцо, Дерек, — за его сарказмом явственно слышалась обида.

Ураган эмоций ударил Дереку в грудь, выбивая из него воздух. Страх и одиночество, вина и стыд, и уйма всего безымянного, но тягостного до ломоты в костях. Боль, о которой он никогда не говорил, впилась когтями в сердце.

— Я… Ты не… — попытался он, но слова не находились. — Я не могу, я не…

— Закончи предложение! — рявкнул Стайлз.

— Я серьезно отношусь к любви! — прорычал Дерек в ответ, яростно дыша. Тело охватило огнем.

Долгая пауза, потом он услышал, как сглотнул Стайлз.

— Ну да… конечно, — тот больше не злился.

Дерек потянулся на голос, но промахнулся. Он плеснул силы в глаза, делая их как можно ярче, и предпринял еще одну попытку. В этот раз под руку подвернулась рубашка, за которую он смог уцепиться. Он повел ладонью вверх, пока дрожащие пальцы не зарылись в волосы на затылке.

Стайлз сглотнул и замер.

Дерек медленно и осторожно наклонился вперед и ткнулся губами в уголок рта Стайлза — простое касание, обещание чего-то большего. Потом подтянул его к себе поближе. Теплый и невинный, как нежное признание, поцелуй разлился вдруг глубоководным озером. Дерек прервался и прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, его губы и щеку овеяло дыханием. Дерек открыл пошире глаза — их единственный источник света — и проследил пальцами едва видимый изгиб скулы Стайлза. Почувствовал, как тот задрожал.

Волны неизведанных эмоций вырвались из берегов, и глаза наполнились слезами. Он не должен этого хотеть. И так переживать по этому поводу. И уж точно не должен испытывать желание. Но тут на его щеку легла ладонь Стайлза, и он рефлекторно в нее уткнулся.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Замолчи, — Стайлз снова втянул его в поцелуй, на сей раз менее целомудренный и более влажный, не торопясь пососал губу. Дереку был понятен его голод, но он не поддался желанию быть проглоченным. Слишком много, слишком быстро. Слишком глубоко он открылся — до саднящих сердечных ран. 

Он придержал лицо Стайлза ладонями, отстранился, и виновато приласкав его напоследок, убрал руки. Отодвинулся, чтобы прислониться спиной к стене. Его немилосердно трясло, ему даже пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы немного успокоиться. Слова, что он не готов был сказать, застряли в горле. Хотя если уж и доверять кому-то, то вот этому мальчишке, что так часто держал его жизнь в своих руках.

И всё же, доверие — это минное поле. От него и так мало что осталось, чтобы вновь рисковать.

Стайлз, должно быть, каким-то образом его чувствовал, раз с легкостью придвинулся к нему вслепую. Наверное, и позу скопировал безошибочно, подумал Дерек. Плечи соприкоснулись, и Стайлз осторожно переплел их пальцы — даже скорее неуклюже, если бы не встречное движение Дерека. А тот вдруг осознал, что не помнит, когда последний раз держался за руки. Обычно людям нужно было от него совсем иное. То, что выгрызало его изнутри, превращая в пустую оболочку. По его запястью прошелся большой палец Стайлза, выдавая заинтересованность своего хозяина, — раз, другой, третий.

Наверное, следовало что-то сказать, но Дерек не знал что. Как начать? У него столько острых краев и изломов, что немудрено порезаться.

— Ты всё еще дрожишь, — удивленно заметил Стайлз, замер на мгновение и расцепил их руки. Краткое копошение, а потом Стайлз вдруг оперся руками о бедра Дерека и уселся меж его коленей, спиной откинувшись ему на грудь. Он немного повозился, нашел руку Дерека и закинул её на себя, как одеяло. Дерек дрогнул в безмолвном смешке и накрыл Стайлза другой рукой.

Один вздох — и напряжение, что он так долго сдерживал, растаяло. Дрожь прошла.

— Лучше? — тихо спросил Стайлз.

Дерек чуть подался вперед, пока не уткнулся ртом в плечо Стайлза. 

— Спокойнее, — бездумно сказал он.

Стайлз повернулся, проехавшись носом по щетине Дерека. 

— Тебе спокойнее, когда ты меня держишь?

Дерек кивнул ему в плечо.

— Вот как, — Стайлз снова сел прямо. — И неожиданно я ощущаю себя живым щитом. Не думал, что похож на успокоительное средство.

Но он совсем не это имел в виду. Дерек поднял голову, чтобы ответить, но Стайлз шикнул, касаясь его волос, и засмеялся: 

— Шучу, чувак. Но… если ты хочешь поменяться… проверить, как будет. То я могу.

Дерек не хотел. Не сейчас. Довольно что-то промычав, он притянул Стайлза поближе. Повел носом вверх по его плечу и притормозил на изгибе шеи, вдыхая. Даже когда сердце Стайлза забилось сильнее, Дерек не отодвинулся. Запах Стайлза обновился, окрасился желанием, и Дерек не мог им надышаться. Оттенки заиграли по-другому — богаче, красивее. Он провел носом вдоль шеи, наполняя легкие и обдавая ее горячим дыханием. Стайлз тихонько застонал, и Дерек не смог удержаться.

Он легонько поцеловал его под челюсть. Потом ниже, сильнее. Облизал губы, смачивая их, и попробовал мягкую кожу на вкус. 

Стайлз ахнул и запрокинул голову, открывая горло. По телу пробежала волна, добралась до пальцев, и те рефлекторно впились в бедра Дерека.

Соль и мыло. Стайлз. Дерек лизнул. Языком. Губами. Человеческими зубами.

Медленно. 

Сосредоточенно. 

Дерек засунул ладони под край футболки — Стайлзовой самой любимой — и погладил теплые гладкие мышцы. На удивление сильные.

Стайлз застонал, хватая воздух ртом, и поёрзал — от желания получить все и сразу.

Дерек ответил одним слитным движением — огладил, прижался ртом. Ладонь задела сосок, и Стайлз дернулся, у него перехватило дыхание: 

— Черт…

Но нужной точки Дерек так и не коснулся. Лишь, улыбаясь, прошелся бородой по чувствительной коже. Стайлз зашипел и прильнул сильнее, еще больше подставляя шею. Его руки конвульсивно сжались. 

Дерек прикусил. Лизнул, нащупывая средоточие драгоценных нервов.

Близко. Резкий выдох. Близко. Он легонько пососал.

Стайлз чуть не сложился пополам. Вот оно.

Дерек провел языком по бьющейся жилке. Стайлз выгнулся под его руками, заскулил и вцепился ему в волосы. Гулко застучало сердце, Дерек чувствовал его напряжение — стремление к еще большему удовольствию.

Они оба дрожали, и Дерек замедлился. Мазки языком превратились в легкие поцелуи. Он прижал Стайлза покрепче и вдохнул. И выдохнул — медленно и протяжно…

— Ты останавливаешься? — разбито спросил Стайлз. — О, мой бог, — сказал он между вдохами. — Ты динамщик.

Он нашел руку Дерека, которой тот прижимал его к груди, и всё равно накрыл её своей. 

Дерек этого не планировал. Он вообще ничего такого не планировал. Он прижался щекой к щеке Стайлза и позволил инстинкту потереться о неё, отчего в другое время провалился бы от стыда под землю.

— У тебя нереальная борода, — засмеялся Стайлз.

Вот это он всегда готов подтвердить — Дерек потерся еще энергичнее.

— О боже, я пропал, — простонал Стайлз.

Дерек сжал его чуть сильнее и вытащил руки из-под футболки.

Биение их сердец успокаивалось. Дыхание выровнялось. Стайлз поерзал, ища новое положение, и в итоге засунул кисть под колено Дерека, словно крюком зацепился. В голове у него роилось столько вопросов, что он еле их сдерживал. А может, выбирал, какой из них задать. В общем, замолчал он надолго. 

— Ты остановился не потому, что ты динамщик, — тихо и взвешенно сказал он в итоге.

— Нет, — вздохнул Дерек.

— Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать, чего хочу.

Дерек задумчиво пожевал губу. 

— Не в этом дело, — ответил он наконец, охрипнув от тех слов, которые не хотел произносить. Сладкие кровавые слова Кейт отдавались эхом в голове и дрожью в руках.

— Тогда в чем?

— Я не могу… — он зарылся лицом в волосы Стайлза. — Пожалуйста. —  
«Я бы сказал тебе, если б мог».

Стайлз неровно вдохнул. 

— У нас… может и не быть второго шанса.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Дерек в ответ, теряясь в тщетных попытках объяснить свое вынужденное молчание. Застарелые страхи, что оккупировали его тело, не подчинялись голосу разума.

Стайлз раздраженно выдохнул, но не стал придираться. Вместо этого он принялся теребить ткань джинсов Дерека.

— Мы — наживка? — вдруг спросил Стайлз.

Дерек проморгался, как будто это могло помочь адаптироваться к резкой смене темы.

— Я… я не знаю. Может и так. Скотт для них намного ценнее, чем я.

Стайлз горько простонал и уронил голову на плечо Дерека. 

— Он сделает что-то очень глупое.

Дерек помрачнел — и на этот раз он был рад, что Стайлз его не видит. 

— Да, — тихо ответил он. — Скорее всего.

***

Скотт учуял его запах еще за порогом, нахмурился и повернулся за подтверждением к Айзеку. Морщинки у носа и кислое выражение лица все сказали без слов.

На стук открыл шериф — Скотт тут же протиснулся мимо него, подгоняемый тлеющей в груди искрой возмущения. 

— Что он здесь делает? — потребовал он, обращаясь к Лидии.

Лидию не слишком впечатлил его злобный тон, но от расстановки зажигательных бомб на обеденном столе она все же отвлеклась. Глянула на Питера, затем снова на Скотта и пожала плечами: 

— Он пришел с информацией.

— С какой?

— С рецептами печенек, — съязвил Питер. — А ты как думаешь?

Искра в груди Скотта полыхнула огнем, глаза налились краснотой, и он запыхтел от ярости.

На плечо легла рука шерифа Стилински. Одно его присутствие каким-то удивительным образом дало Скотту силы раздавить беснующуюся внутри тварь. Питеру никогда не расплатиться за грехи. И им никогда не быть союзниками. Но, может быть, на «безрыбье» сгодится и враг моего врага? Глаза Скотта вернулись к обычному карему цвету. Шериф отступил и, прислонившись к спинке дивана, занял наблюдательную позицию.

— Лидия? — осторожно спросил Скотт, потому что так и не получил от неё ответа.

— Об агоре. Точнее о двери в нее. Говорит, она живая, и что пока они будут внутри, Эллисон следует усыпить её, чтобы их там не заперли, — глянув куда-то вбок, она нехотя признала: — Идея, похоже, неплохая.

На лице Питера явственно проступило самодовольство, но, по крайней мере, он не стал его озвучивать. Одарив Лидию долгим таинственным взором — Айден аж напрягся, как змея перед броском, — он обошел обеденный стол и направился к выходу в гостиную, забрав ноутбук с собой. Скотт буравил его глазами, пока тот не оглянулся. 

— Что? — Питер невинно махнул рукой на ноут. — Я не досмотрел «Дневники Вампира».

Скотт скорчил рожу и резко обернулся, когда к нему прильнул Айзек.

— Не самый плохой сериал, как ни странно, — признал Айзек шепотом, хотя почти все в комнате могли его слышать.

На это Скотт улыбнулся — наверное, в том и была цель Айзека — и перевёл внимание на небольшой арсенал, подготовленный Лидией. Кивком поприветствовав Итана, он подошел поближе к столу и остановился прямо напротив Лидии.

— Ты веришь ему насчет двери? — спросил ее Скотт, затем перевел взгляд на Айдена, и тот пожал плечами: 

— Я не услышал лжи.

Все детекторы лжи устроены одинаково: их недостаток в том, что они рассчитывают на совесть говорящего, на их нежелание верить в собственную ложь. Когда-то Стайлз несколько дней практиковался врать, пока до него не дошло, что шериф не станет проверять каждый его ответ на детекторе.

— Похоже на правду, — подвела итог Лидия. — Надо рассказать Эллисон.

Скотт достал телефон и написал ей СМС. Пока он набирал, Айзек и Джон тоже подошли к столу.

— Так это… — Айзек обвел рукой бутылки.

— Коктейли Молотова, — сказала Лидия. — Я думаю… — она запнулась, на мгновение ушла в себя, но тут же вернулась: — Я знаю, что огонь им вредит, — она так пристально рассматривала бутылочки, что Скотту стало до жути интересно, как она это узнала. — Возможно, есть еще способы. Всё дело в повязках, вообще-то. Уничтожь их, и ты сможешь убить гекалоя. Огонь же… — она покосилась в сторону гостиной, где сидел Питер, — все упрощает.

Айзек поднял одну из бутылок и вгляделся в прозрачную жидкость. 

— Какие повязки? — спросил он, оглядывая стол.

Лидия кратко пересказала им всё, что узнала, пока их не было. Она, Айден и шериф Стилински обменялись неловкими взглядами, когда дошло до откровения об огне, но Скотт не стал выпытывать подробности. 

Когда основное было сказано, Айзек напомнил, что главная проблема так и осталась нерешенной.

— Маскировочные чары, — скривился Скотт.

— Что насчёт омелы? — впервые заговорил Итан.

Скотт поднял рюкзак с пола у дивана и вытащил пакетик с порошком омелы, полученный от Дитона. Он бросил его на стол к остальному оружию.

— Есть немного, но… без понятия, сгодится ли омела на что-то. Босс сказал, что это совсем другой вид магии. Стоит попробовать, я считаю, но если не сработает…

— Нас всех поубивают, — нахмурился Айден. — Я говорил вам, что идея дурацкая. Нам стоило давно свалить отсюда подальше!

Дикая тварь в груди Скотта заскребла когтями по рёбрам. Гнев взорвался в нем — слепящий и непреклонный.

— А я сказал, мы НЕ оставим их там!

Он молнией метнулся к Айдену, сверкая клыками тому в лицо. Поток силы захлестнул Скотта с головой, наполнил конечности горячей энергией, а дыхание угрожающими хрипами. Айден инстинктивно отступил.

— Скотт! — послышался укоряющий голос Джона.

— Что! — развернулся он, рыча. Как он смеет, как смеет прерывать. Скотт нутром чувствовал вызов, и да, да — он жаждал драки. Разорвать что-нибудь на части, заставить страдать. Из его горла вырвался рык. 

К сожалению, лицо шерифа смягчилось. 

— Не похоже на тебя, — сказал он. 

— Может, теперь похоже! — выкрикнул Скотт.

Из гостиной донесся драматический вздох Питера.

— Можно потише? Мне не слышно сериал.

— Заткнись! — проорали Скотт и шериф в унисон.

Скотту вдруг стало невмоготу видеть Питера здесь, в доме Эллисон, живого и невредимого. Он рванул вперед, но Айзек преградил ему путь, перехватив за плечи: 

— Скотт! — его голубые глаза широко и умоляюще распахнулись, и этого хватило, чтобы Скотт помедлил. — Пожалуйста, — прошептал Айзек. — Оставь злость для гекалоев.

Скотт еще секунду посверлил Питера взглядом, а затем сбавил обороты. Ярость неспешно улеглась назад в желудок, а когда и глаза поменяли цвет, Айзек его отпустил. На место выветривающегося адреналина пришла тяжелая пустота, и он извинился взглядом перед отцом Стайлза. Шериф был скорее обеспокоен, чем недоволен, и это его беспокойство было сродни отрезвляющему пинку. Скотт обернулся к столу — все глядели на него, а он не мог посмотреть им в глаза.

— Это всё полнолуние, — рассеянно заметил Питер, как будто кому-то было дело до его мнения. Скотт постарался пропустить его слова мимо ушей.

Итан вздохнул и пробормотал: 

— Он, скорее всего, прав. Первое полнолуние с силами альфы… трудное.

— Я в порядке.

Поправлять его никто не стал.

— И у нас проблемы посложнее.

Медленно чеканя шаг, к Скотту приблизился Джон. Его тревога затягивала, словно черная дыра. 

— Например, как попасть в то, чего даже не видишь.

***

Куда идти, выбирала Эллисон, хотя смутно представляла, что они ищут. Отец в последнее время часто так делал — позволял ей вести. Нет, доверял ей вести. Есть разница.

Район Вествейл простирался от Ист Хилл Ривер и упирался в улицу Друри, а район Стиллмонт с каждым годом откусывал от него по кусочку. После пересечения границ Вействейла тьма стала сгущаться, тугим кулаком смыкаясь вокруг Эллисон. Та остановилась выяснить почему. Позади, через дорогу, весело сверкал вывеской всё еще различимый в темноте круглосуточный магазинчик. Эллисон внимательно оглядела его и примыкающие к нему здания — их кирпичные фасады, на которых чернели железные пожарные лестницы. Лавка на углу уже закрывалась — она увидела, как погас дешевенький рекламный щит с сегодняшними выигрышами в лотерею. Надпись на главной вывеске лавки «Овощи и фрукты Ли» была просто намалёвана на доске. Она окинула улицу взглядом и отметила, что большинство фонарей не работает. А те, что работают — мигают. 

— Всё нормально? — раздался сбоку голос отца.

Эллисон задумалась.

— Да, просто кажется…

— Это старая часть города, — добавил он. — Торговля идет не очень. Аренда дешевая.

Эллисон кивнула. В подобном районе до починки фонарей никому нет дела. Она продолжила движение, по совету Лидии направляясь к Конехо. В кармане зажужжал телефон — пришло сообщение от Скотта. Прочитав его, она нахмурилась, замедлила шаг и обернулась через плечо.

— Они говорят, что дверь агоры… живая?

Лицо отца ничего не выражало. 

— Я бы поверил.

— Скотт говорит, нужно постараться её усыпить, чтобы они не заперли нас внутри.

— Умнó, — выгнул бровь Крис. — Учитывая их ассортимент, мы обязательно что-нибудь найдём.

Эллисон кивнула, отправила СМС, подтверждая план, затем убрала телефон и двинулась дальше. Достигнув Конехо, они повернули налево, углубляясь в Вествейл. Эллисон чуть не запнулась о кусок асфальта, прежде чем поняла, что тротуар перед ними основательно раскурочен. Под ногами захрустели осколки камней, и она сменила походку — пошла крадучись, как танцовщица или вор. Едва взошедшая луна почти не давала света, поэтому они исследовали район вслепую — тени среди теней.

Они держались разных сторон улицы, но двигались плавно, как одно целое, проверяя все попадавшиеся на пути двери. Эллисон не стала снимать лук со спины, только вынула нож из ножен. Отец вооружился пистолетом, но держал его дулом вниз.

На пустынной улице никого не было. С самого момента приезда они не встретили ни намека на чье-либо присутствие — кроме того хозяина закрывающегося магазинчика. Эллисон и не знала, что можно так далеко зайти в жилой район и не увидеть признаков жизни. Издалека всё еще доносился шум машин — хоть какой-то звук, помимо собственного дыхания.

Дойдя до конца квартала, они прижались к стенам зданий. Выигрышные позиции позволяли видеть то, что находится за углом напротив. Эллисон стукнула кулаком по плечу другой руки, показывая отцу, что всё чисто. Он ответил тем же, и Эллисон остановилась обдумать варианты. Разделиться и обойти больше территории? Насколько известно, гекалои ничего не имеют против охотников, так что прямой угрозы вроде бы нет. Выбрать направление и пойти вместе? Так, конечно, безопаснее. И вторая пара глаз может заметить то, что пропустила первая.

Вот только время поджимает.

Эллисон закусила нижнюю губу и просигналила отцу идти прямо, а сама свернула налево. Помешкав с секунду, он кивнул и пересёк пустую улицу. Эллисон обогнула дом и покрепче сжала нож у бедра. Каждую дверь на пути она толкала и бегло осматривала. В конце квартала повернула направо, чтобы идти параллельно отцу.

«Доверяй своим чувствам», — сказал он раньше. Нечеткое указание, если это вообще оно. 

На дорогах Эллисон чувствовала себя как на ладони, поэтому пересекала их бегом, торопясь укрыться в следующем квартале.

Перейдя Флорес, она будто миновала невидимый барьер, оставивший на коже мимолетное ощущение сосновых иголок и льда. Эллисон приостановилась, глубоко втянула воздух носом и повернулась кругом.

Пульс её ускорился.

Безлюдные улицы. На тротуарах никого.

Но сердце колотилось.

А ей нужно доверять своим чувствам.

Эллисон выдохнула — от дыхания образовалось облачко и растворилось в воздухе. Еще секунду назад не было так холодно. Волоски сзади на шее встали дыбом, а внутри растеклось что-то тёмное и тягучее. Зародилось внизу живота и в горле, потянулось друг к другу и слилось в тугую струну. Наверное, тут нужно было испугаться, но сердце вместо этого забилось в предвкушении, и она двинулась вперед по тротуару с ножом наизготовку.

Как ни странно, на Вествейл стало еще тише. Мертвенно тихо. За все время своих поисков Эллисон не встретила ни одной живой души, теперь же она все больше убеждалась, что мир накрыло нечто темное и приглушило все звуки. Стих даже шорох её ботинок по тротуару, а собственное дыхание, наоборот, стало громче.

Эллисон оглянулась по сторонам: взошедшая выше зданий луна заливала улицы и фасады серебристым светом. Но что-то здесь…

Она нахмурилась, не в силах понять, что не так с этим местом. Что-то было неправильно.

Перед задним фасадом здания, стоящего у границы квартала, располагалась небольшая парковка с разгрузочной зоной — такая же пустая, как и улицы. Эллисон осмотрелась в поисках дверей и наметила пять целей. Когда она, легко ступая, направилась к ним, по телу прокатилось волнение. Она покрутила в руке сюрикен, просто чтобы почувствовать его вес. Черная струна по центру груди напряглась, и Эллисон на ходу оглянулась через плечо. Что-то мелькнуло сбоку, она резко крутанулась с оружием наизготовку и колотящимся сердцем.

Ничего. Отблески лунного света на оконном стекле и кладбищенская пустота. 

Эллисон сжала кулаки и поспешила к ближайшей двери. Потрогала её перчаткой и взглянула на ручку. Обычная. И самое главное — никаких опасных эманаций. Она пошла дальше.

С каждым шагом Эллисон всё больше заостряла внимание на деталях: камнях под ногами, скользящих по небу облаках, клубящемся паре её дыхания. Прежде чем коснуться второй двери, она на секунду замерла и резко выдохнула.

Третья дверь в середине квартала была окутана черной тенью.

Эллисон хмуро посмотрела вверх — на полную луну, четко видимую с её места. Дверь должна быть… Её глаза сверкнули, и небольшая улыбка появилась на губах.

Да.

Натянутая струна запульсировала, посылая жидкое пламя по плечам и бедрам. Вдохновленная пылающим внутри жаром Эллисон двигалась плавно, как кошка. Чем ближе она подходила, тем сильнее становилось ощущение. Её отец говорил, что будет похоже на страх.

Она же чувствовала силу. 

Когда Эллисон подошла к двери, этот невозможный мрак должен был поглотить и ее, но этого не случилось. Козырек, что мог бы объяснить тень, тоже отсутствовал. Она вынула телефон и включила фонарик.

Свет просто… пропадал. Она несколько раз поводила фонариком у двери, затем на пробу посветила себе на руку. Лучи не доходили до поверхности двери.

И еще ручка.

Только это была не совсем ручка. Она оказалась изогнутой, как на кувшине. Вместо рычажка, на который давят, чтобы открыть дверь, торчала чашечка с… — она наклонилась пониже, чтобы рассмотреть, — острыми зубками. Эллисон сжала челюсти и выпрямилась, засовывая нож обратно в ножны на бедре. Вот оно — то самое место. Должно быть им. Она вытянула правую руку, чтобы дотронуться до поверхности двери. Пальцы в обрезанных для стрельбы перчатках оставались незащищенными. Эллисон дотронулась и отдернула руку прежде, чем поняла, что именно почувствовала. Сглотнула и попробовала снова.

Дверь была теплой. Поначалу она, правда, показалась ей ледяной — ложные ожидания и путаные впечатления сбили её с толку.

Теплая. Но холодила ужасом до костей. Чёрная струна в ней неожиданно загудела, разгоняя удовольствие по венам. 

Эллисон убрала руку и продышалась, не зная, что значат эти сумбурные ощущения. Пальцы немного подрагивали. Она убедила себя, что это от холода, и достала рацию.

— Пап, я нашла её.

— Где ты?

— Один квартал на восток, пять на юг от того места, где мы разделились.

— Понял. Иду к тебе.

Эллисон отодвинулась от двери и постаралась отстраниться от тягучего чувства в теле — похожее на то, что появлялось, когда Скотт вёл руками по её спине, когда целовал в шею, спускаясь ниже. Она сжала кулаки и прищурилась, будто кидая вызов той темной силе за дверью — а ну, попробуй еще раз. 

— Эллисон? — голос отца прозвучал издалека, приглушенный неведомым барьером агоры. 

Обернувшись, она смотрела, как он рысцой подбегает к ней, облака его дыхания появлялись и растворялись в полной тишине. Вместе они подошли к двери. Эллисон протянула руку, и Крис вложил склянку с кровью в её ладонь. Она с усилием вытащила затычку и взглянула на отца, чтобы убедиться, что он готов — и дать ему шанс заверить ее, что и сама она тоже готова.

Кровь Дэнни утекла в маленькую металлическую пасть. Может быть, Эллисон пересмотрела Гарри Поттера, но она ожидала, что рот сделает… что-нибудь. Сомкнется. Оскалит зубы. Оживет и заговорит. Что-нибудь.

Ничего не произошло.

Эллисон посмотрела на отца, переживая, что ошиблась, как будто поглощающая свет дверь с зубастой ручкой могла оказаться не дверью на черный рынок — глупость, конечно. Он положил руку ей на плечо и жестом показал не отводить взгляда.

Ручка не ожила, не так, как представляло её воображение, но пасть с зубами всё-таки резко захлопнулась, закрывая доступ к дальнейшей оплате, если таковую предложили бы.

А затем дверь застонала — живым, животным стоном, от которого по рукам Эллисон побежали мурашки. Она невольно ахнула и отшатнулась, лишь потом взяв себя в руки. Решительно настроенный Крис обхватил ручку и с силой потянул дверь на себя — словно каменную глыбу.

Запах земли и специй вырвался на замерзшую парковку, а за ним потекла острая дурманящая вонь свежей крови, гниения и трав. Эллисон покрепче прижала руки к бокам, чтобы не отпрянуть, расправила плечи и прошла внутрь, позволив отцу закрыть за ними дверь.


End file.
